Los demonios también lloran
by Bala-2006
Summary: En una sociedad dominada por los demonios de élite, entre un importante ministro y una joven humana empujada hacia la "prostitución" por una serie de desgracias surge algo más que una relación comercial. La guerra se avecina y el destino de humanos y demonios está por redefinirse. ¿Puede un amor tan puro cambiar el resultado? ¿Puede un demonio sentir?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fanfic. Intentaré publicar semanalmente todos los domingos, pero no puedo prometer nada. No sé si me iré de vacaciones al final o no, aunque de ser así avisaré. Espero que os guste el nuevo fanfic y que lo disfrutéis.  
**

**Capítulo 1:**

Si aquella noche hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder, nunca habría acudido a aquel local. Era ya costumbre desde hacía más de un siglo que acudiera a aquel antro de lujuria y perdición para olvidarse de sus problemas. Cumplía con su trabajo, tenía un hogar, pertenecía a la especie dominante y era considerado un macho atractivo. Todo parecía perfecto o, más bien, todo podría haber sido perfecto. Una única vez en toda su vida bajó la guardia y a cambio recibió la más dura y la más cruel de las traiciones. Nunca olvidaría aquel día, aquel momento y el nudo que sintió en el estómago. Su corazón partiéndose en pedazos lenta y dolorosamente. Decían que los demonios no tenían corazón, mentían.

Había humanos y demonios desde el principio de los tiempos. Ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de vivir en armonía con el otro nunca. Hubo guerras entre ellos y después de siglos y siglos luchando, los demonios vencieron. Hubieran vencido antes, pero los humanos tenían una ventaja sobre ellos: eran mucho más numerosos. Se reproducían más de prisa y cuantos más eran, más nacían. Sólo los hombres jóvenes luchaban y antes de ir a la guerra, dejaban a sus hijos aprendiendo a ser soldados y a sus mujeres embarazadas. Sus hijos antes de ir a la guerra dejaban al mismo tiempo a otras mujeres embarazadas. Los demonios, en cambio, eran menos y lo tenían más difícil para reproducirse. Mientras que los humanos eran todos iguales en términos de reproducción, entre los demonios había diferentes razas y no podían reproducirse entre ellas. Cada uno con los suyos o no nacía nada. Además, las hembras humanas eran magníficas. No había demonio que pudiera resistirse a la belleza de una hembra humana. Era todo lo que una mujer demonio jamás sería. Los más afortunados como él, tenían una forma demoníaca similar a la del físico humano, pero nunca serían como un humano. Incluso su olor era diferente.

La guerra dio un vuelco en su favor cuando un antiguo demonio lobo descubrió que los demonios podían reproducirse con las hembras humanas. Encontraron una comuna humana y, sin poder resistirlo, violaron a todas las mujeres humanas que allí residían. Esas mujeres se quedaron embarazadas y dieron a luz demonios. Eso lo cambió todo. Mientras unos pocos luchaban en la guerra, otros muchos buscaban comunas humanas, a las mujeres. ¿Qué demonio podría resistirse a ellas? Tener a una magnífica hembra humana y mayor descendencia. Era como un sueño. Sabía de hembras humanas que llegaban a tener más de veinte hijos sin problemas mientras que la media de hijos por hembra demoníaca era de dos hijos, tal vez tres si era afortunada. Además, era tan sumamente sencillo dejar embarazada a una humana. Físicamente no podían oponerse a una violación, eran muy débiles y, biológicamente, eran una bomba de fabricar niños.

Él nunca había tenido hijos aunque una vez lo deseó fervientemente. Había estado con muchas humanas, siempre usando la protección necesaria para no dejarlas preñadas y tener que hacerse cargo de ellas y de los retoños. Inuyasha Taisho no estaba hecho para tener hijos. La única vez en su vida que lo intentó descubrió que eso no era para él, que para él no había esperanza de una familia o algo remotamente parecido. De las mujeres de las comunas también descubrieron lo que eran las familias. Ellas les enseñaron más de lo que esperaban descubrir. Las hembras humanas eran diferentes a las demoníacas en todos los sentidos. Ellas eran débiles y frágiles, pero de mentalidad fuerte, decididas, dulces y con un mal genio que a la vez las hacía encantadoras. Las hembras humanas eran simple y llanamente magníficas. Ellas, a pesar de ser violadas, cuidaron a sus hijos demonios como si fueran humanos, los amamantaron y jugaron con ellos, amándolos de igual forma. Muchas incluso se enamoraron de demonios, y muchos demonios también cayeron en esa trampa del amor.

Su sociedad estaba formada por jerarquías. En lo más alto, en el gobierno, se encontraban los de su clase. Los descendientes de lo más grandes demonios, los demonios más fuertes del mundo, los demonios con puño de acero. Él y unos cuantos más, dominaban el mundo. Después de ellos estaban los demonios de clase media que formaban familias, iban al servicio militar y morían de viejos. Muchos de esos demonios de clase media estaban casados con humanas; otros muchos tomaban una esposa demoníaca y otra humana; otros tenían una esposa demoníaca y muchos hijos bastardos de humanas. En último lugar se encontraban los demonios carroñeros que vivían en los callejones y las alcantarillas. Eran los únicos demonios que en esos días violaban a mujeres humanas. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería con una mujer demonio. Había atrapado a más de uno de esos y había escuchado lloriquear a más de una humana después de ser violada. Eran tan sensibles.

Fuera de esas jerarquías se encontraban los humanos. Dentro del mundo humano, las mujeres eran las mejores tratadas sin duda alguna. Ellos no tenían derecho a voto o el menor poder sobre la sociedad. Se controlaba la natalidad para evitar una sobrepoblación de humanos y su consiguiente venganza. En numerosos estudios, se había descubierto que los hombres humanos eran los seres más vengativos sobre la faz de la tierra, mucho peores que el peor de los demonios. Por eso, las mujeres eran las que mejores accesos tenían para el trabajo y las esferas públicas. Y, aunque su posición no cambiara, al poder casarse con demonios, ganaban muchísimos privilegios. Los hombres eran obreros y contribuían a la buena marcha de la sociedad a cambio de comida y un techo bajo el que dormir.

En el último siglo habían descubierto una cosa más sobre los humanos: los necesitaban para avanzar. Los demonios no evolucionaban, no cambiaban y seguían viviendo en las mismas costumbres que siglos atrás aunque se hubieran civilizado. Los humanos sí que evolucionaban. Tenían una increíble capacidad de adaptación a los nuevos entornos y transformaban todo a su alrededor para conseguir las mayores comodidades. Habían observado como mejoraban sus hogares con los elementos más primitivos y cómo creaban nuevos platos de comida aptos para los más mayores, para enfermedades específicas, para los niños. Eran seres inteligentes, creados para mejorar, y eso era algo que ellos nunca tendrían.

Él, como ministro de trabajo, tenía la obligación y el deber de adjudicar a cada ciudadano su ocupación de por vida. Odiaba tener que limitar su futuro convirtiendo a todos los machos humanos en obreros y a todas las hembras en prostitutas, amas de casa, peluqueras o secretarías. Sabía que un humano científico podría cambiar y hacer grandes cosas en su sociedad. Sin embargo, si se le ocurría cometer semejante locura, lo echarían. No apreciaba especialmente al ser humano, esa era otra razón que le impidiera hacerlo, pero una cosa era odiar al individuo y otra muy diferente su trabajo, lo que sus manos y su cerebro eran capaces de hacer.

Como todos los sábados por la noche, se encontraba frente a uno de los prostíbulos más famosos y más discretos de la ciudad. Llevaba abierto más de dos siglos y la gerencia estaba en manos de unos demonios rata muy avariciosos. En ese prostíbulo sólo había mujeres humanas, las mejores y más caras. Eran realmente selectivos con ellas y sólo se encontraba allí lo mejor de la especie humana. Algunas de ellas sólo ofrecían servicios de baile y su trabajo principal era calentar a los asistentes. Otras, ofrecían servicios mucho más privados y placenteros. Al fin y al cabo, era un prostíbulo.

Le hizo una señal a uno de los camareros para que le pusiera lo de siempre y se dejó caer en su reservado. Con las cortinas aún abiertas, a la espera de que se acercara al gerente a ofrecerle alguna mujer, contempló a algunas de las mujeres que bailaban en la barra principal para los demonios de clase media que no podían permitirse un reservado. Había dos mujeres. Una de ellas era una pelirroja de piel blanca vestida con un diáfano camisón negro que mostraba mucho más de lo que ocultaba. La otra era una mujer con el cabello teñido de verde que bailaba sensualmente alrededor de una barra metálica mientras se iba quitando el sujetador. Justo cuando la prenda cayó, llegó su copa de whisky. Otra maldita creación humana.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y de un trago bebió todo el contenido. El camarero volvió para llenarle la copa y le hizo otro gesto para que dejara la botella sobre la mesa. Agitó la copa frente a sus ojos, observando a través de ella la silueta femenina, moviéndose sensualmente sobre la barra, hasta que una sombra ensombreció parte de su luz. Al alzar la vista, se encontró al fin con el gerente.

― Un verdadero placer verlo de nuevo señor Taisho. ― lo saludó frotándose las manos.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y bebió de su copa. El gerente era una rata de la cabeza a los pies. Su cuerpo humano, contaba con ciertos rasgos ratunos que delataban su especie. Por ejemplo, sus paletas extremadamente grandes y su bigote retorcido. Eso por no hablar de sus enormes ojos negros y sus uñas negras y largas. Un demonio ridículo para alguien como él, pero un demonio al fin y al cabo.

― ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme esta noche, rata? ― le preguntó.

― Esta noche tengo una excelente chica para usted señor Taisho. Es nueva y…

― No me gustan las nuevas. ― le cortó ― Las quiero con experiencia.

― Ésta le encantará. ― le aseguró ― Tiene una belleza sin igual. Es de lo mejor que ha pasado nunca por este local.

Una frase como esa llamaría la atención de cualquier demonio.

― Baila esplendorosamente.

― ¿Sabe follar? ― preguntó al fin ― No quiero esas nenitas nuevas que no saben nada del oficio.

La rata tragó hondamente y le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

― No señor, no sabe.

― Entonces, no la quiero. Me serviría esa pelirroja de allí.

― Discúlpeme señor, pero esa mujer es demasiado tosca para alguien de su categoría.

― Sabe lo que hace, eso es lo que quiero.

El gerente se frotó las manos nerviosamente y le dirigió una rápida mirada a la bailarina pelirroja antes de atreverse a volver a hablar. ¿Por qué no obedecía de una maldita vez?

― No me entiende, señor. ― continuó ― He guardado esta chica para usted, es…

― Ya sabes que no me gustan las nuevas, así que hiciste mal.

― Es virgen.

Todo cambió cuando el gerente pronunció aquellas dos malditas palabras. Esa mujer fuera quien fuera, era virgen. No había sido tocado por ningún otro y eso era lo único que contaba. Las hembras demoníacas no tenían himen, pero las humanas sí. Nunca había tenido el gusto de poseer a una virgen aunque había escuchado auténticas maravillas de ellas. Todas las historias decían que el acto era más placentero con una virgen. Hablaban de su magnífico olor, de la prueba de sangre que demostraba que él fue el primero. Tenía su oportunidad de tener a una virgen. De repente, el día pintaba realmente bien.

― ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?

No quería resultar demasiado ansioso, pero aquella oportunidad era única en la vida.

― Como usted sabrá, una virgen es una oportunidad única…

― Ponga un precio. ― exigió.

― Cinco mil monedas de oro.

Era un precio desorbitado aunque el premio bien lo merecía.

― Tráemela.

Desde la puerta que daba a los camerinos de las mujeres, Kagome contempló al hombre que había entrado minutos antes. Aquella era su tercera noche en el local y era la primera vez que lo veía. Nada más entrar, las mujeres se habían vuelto medio locas arreglándose para estar perfectas para él. El camarero le servía el mejor whisky y lo perseguía para satisfacer todas sus necesidades. El mismo gerente del local en persona, quien la contrató, lo atendía. Sí que debía ser importante ese hombre o, más bien, demonio. Sus orejas de perro lo delataban.

Debería odiar a todos los demonios, era eso lo que le enseñaron y lo que necesitaba sentir hacia aquellos que destruyeron su vida, mas no podía odiarlo. Aquel demonio era tan sumamente atractivo. Jamás en toda su vida había visto a un hombre tan alto y su traje se ajustaba a él revelando su bien dotada musculatura. Era una auténtica maravilla, todo un Dios griego de esos de los que le habló su madre cuando era niña. Su larga melena plateada recogida en una coleta le llamó la atención. Nunca había visto un color de cabello semejante y parecía ser natural. Su tez era bronceada y en su rostro destacaban sus impresionantes ojos dorados y sus brillantes dientes blancos con colmillos afilados. Podía ver todo eso a la distancia. Él destacaba tanto. ¿Qué haría ese atractivo demonio con traje elegante y de corte fino en un lugar como ese? No tenía pinta de necesitar pagar para conseguir un poco de sexo. Las mujeres debían rendirse a su paso.

Se apartó de la puerta para que salieran las siguientes mujeres que iban a bailar y se dirigió hacia su tocador para prepararse. El siguiente turno era el suyo. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, pero no le quedaba más alternativa. Sus padres murieron meses atrás, cuando ella estaba a mitad de sus estudios de secretariado. Heredó su pequeña casa familiar, algo de dinero y el cuidado de su hermano pequeño. No obstante, se lo arrebataron todo a excepción de su hermano. El tribunal de justicia le quitó injustamente el hogar de su familia y el dinero que tanto les costó ahorrar, y los dejaron en la calle a ella y a su hermano. Ella dejó la academia de secretariado para humanos y empezó a trabajar en la construcción. Su trabajo era cargar escombros para hacer sitio a los obreros trabajando. Ese trabajo les sirvió para sobrevivir a ambos hasta que la echaron sin ninguna justificación. A partir de ahí, no volvieron a aceptarla en ninguna otra parte hasta que se acercó a ese local. Diría que una mano negra estaba interviniendo en su vida para hacerla caer en desgracia.

El trato que hizo con esa rata fue trabajar única y exclusivamente bailando. También aceptó quitarse el sujetador. Nada más. La rata aceptó y dijo que por eso podría darles de comer y un lugar en el que vivir a ella y a su hermano. No podían estar así toda la vida, pues un día dejaría de ser deseable para los demonios que venían a verla, pero les serviría hasta que se le ocurriera otra cosa.

Ataviada con unas sandalias de tacón de aguja negras, unos short de cuero que se adherían como una segunda piel a ella y un conjunto de lencería azul celeste, sentía que estaba fallando a sus padres. Si ellos la vieran vestida de esa manera, agacharían la cabeza con vergüenza y no volverían a mirarla a la cara. Sin embargo, eso era lo que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir en aquel momento. Por más que lo odiara, era su cuerpo lo único que les daría un techo y comida a ella y a su hermano.

Se puso unos pendientes de aro dorados y justo cuando agarraba el cepillo para volver a cepillar su hermosa melena, la rata entró en los camerinos. A través del espejo pudo verle buscando algo en los camerinos. Su mirada se iluminó cuando la encontró. ¡Dios santo, la buscaba a ella! ¿Qué demonios querría? Ella tenía que salir a actuar en diez minutos, no tenía tiempo para encargarse de otra cosa.

― Kagome, tengo un trabajo para ti.

― Señor Takamura… ― se levantó ― Discúlpeme pero salgo en diez minutos…

― ¡Olvídate de eso! ― le restó importancia ― ¡Otra chica te sustituirá!

¿Qué tendría en mente esa rata?

― Tienes que ocuparte de un demonio muy importante y si eres muy amable con él, nos pagará mucho.

Se le encendió la bombilla al escucharlo hablar y frunció el ceño ante lo que él estaba proponiendo. No pensaba acostarse con nadie, lo dejó bien claro.

― Señor Takamura, acordamos que yo no…

― Escúchame mocosa…

La agarró fuertemente del brazo y tiró de ella, alejándola de las demás mujeres hasta que ambos quedaron ocultos en el interior del vestidor. Él parecía furioso, pero ella tenía su orgullo.

― Yo no…

― Ese hombre pagará cinco mil monedas de oro por tu virginidad, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

¡Cinco mil monedas de oro! Sabía a la perfección lo que era eso. Eso era una auténtica barbaridad por un maldito polvo. ¿Qué hombre dispondría de ese dinero para una mujer? Había escuchado que los demonios codiciaban la virginidad de las mujeres humanas y, aún así, nunca se imaginó algo semejante. No sabía que su virginidad fuera tan valiosa. De hecho, nunca dijo tan siquiera que ella fuera virgen. Entonces, era cierto eso de que los demonios podían descubrirlo a través de su olor. ¿Qué más podrían descubrir por su olor?

― Si te portas bien y cumples, de esas cinco mil monedas, cien serán para ti.

Cien monedas de oro. Era una miseria en comparación con lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar por ella y seguía siendo más de lo que ella había visto en toda su vida. Eso era más dinero de lo que sus padres lograron ahorrar. Con ese dinero podría alquilar un pequeño piso para ella y su hermano, tenía más que de sobra para terminar sus estudios de secretariado, y aún les sobraba para comer. ¡Era mucho dinero! ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a vender su virginidad?

― ¡Piénsatelo bien mocosa porque si me fallas, ya puedes ir recogiendo y marchándote de aquí con tu hermano! ― la amenazó.

― ¡Usted me prometió…!

― ¡Despierta mocosa! ― la interrumpió ― Te contraté para que te follaras a los clientes, no para que bailes. Todas las mujeres en este sitio follan y bailan, ¿para qué iba a querer una que sólo baila?

Todo parecía demasiado bueno.

― Acepté tus pobres condiciones porque pude oler tu virginidad y supe que podría venderte por un buen precio. Si te niegas, me ocuparé de que nadie te vuelva a contratar jamás. Si aceptas, tendrás tu sueldo, tu hogar y tus cien monedas de oro más la propina del cliente. Ese cliente siempre da grandes propinas a las chicas, ― añadió ― propinas de más de veinte monedas de oro.

Todo estaba hecho. Tal vez perdiera su amor propio después de aquel momento, pero su vida cambiaría radicalmente y todo se arreglaría si se entregaba a un demonio por una noche. Sólo su virginidad y después la dejaría en paz.

― ¿Qué debo hacer?

― Así me gusta, mocosa. Baila un poco para él, contéstale si te habla y obedece todos sus mandatos. Cuando te tome, recuerda que serás rica.

Sí, tenía que recordar eso porque era lo único que podría mantenerla bajo él con la boca cerrada y las lágrimas bajo llave. Estaba a punto de realizar el acto más repugnante que se le pudiera ocurrir sólo por dinero, y sentía como se le atragantaban hasta sus propias nauseas. Si su pequeño hermano se enterara algún día de lo que había hecho, se sentiría tan avergonzada. ¡Y con razón!

Se volvió a sentar frente a su tocador y se peinó. La rata le había dejado un moratón allí donde la había agarrado así que tuvo que echarse un poco de base de maquillaje para cubrirlo. Seguro que al demonio que había pagado tanto por ella, no le gustaría verla llena de cardenales. Se aplicó un poco de rímel sin sombra de ojos y se pintó los labios de color rojo ruso. Con su tez tan blanca, el rojo destacaba especialmente en ella y le hacía parecer más mujer. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ni con todo ese maquillaje lograría parecer una mujer sensual, aventurera y provocativa como las demás que estaban allí. ¡Dios! Todavía estaba a tiempo de salir huyendo de allí.

Su tiempo se agotó un minuto después, cuando la rata volvió a buscarla. Ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Salieron los dos juntos de los camerinos y comenzaron a caminar por el local. El atractivo demonio de antes seguía sentado en el mismo reservado, bebiendo whisky y a la espera de algo o, más bien, alguien. Por el camino, más de un demonio se volvió para preguntar su precio, todos oliéndola, pero la rata rechazó a cada uno de ellos. Siguieron su camino, en dirección hacia el demonio atractivo y todas sus alertas se encendieron. No podía ser él, era demasiado para ella. No podría sentirse mal después si se acostaba con un hombre tan atractivo.

De repente, unos brazos la rodearon y cayó sobre el regazo de un hombre. Pudo sentir su erección contra su trasero y su aliento en la nuca.

― ¡Mirad el bomboncito que tenemos por aquí! ― exclamó el demonio echándole el mal aliento.

― Suéltala inmediatamente. ― le ordenó la rata.

― Pagaremos bien por ella.

― Nunca podríais pagar lo que vale. ― les advirtió ― Esta chica es para el Ministro de Trabajo, no le hagáis enfadar.

Los demonios palidecieron y ella misma sintió un temblor en su propio cuerpo. ¿El Ministro de Trabajo? ¿Iba a entregarle su virginidad al desgraciado que le había dejado tan pocos medios de vida sin dudarlo tan siquiera? Ese ser insensible… Seguro que sería un demonio feo y nauseabundo con las manos pegajosas y los dientes podridos. Abusaría de ella, regodeándose de que tenía ese trabajo gracias a él, y, luego, la echaría como si fuera basura.

Intentó salir corriendo de allí, salvaguardarse de él, pero la rata la agarró y en menos de medio minuto fue depositada delante del Ministro de Trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el hombre atractivo? Esa noche debía ser la peor de toda su existencia. Vendía su maldita virginidad por un poco de dinero, se tenía que acostar con el miserable demonio por el que había acabado trabajando allí y, encima, ese demonio tenía que ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida. ¡Qué injusto era el mundo! No quería disfrutarlo, quería odiarlo.

― ¿Qué le parece señor Taisho? ― la mantuvo sujeta para evitar que huyera ― ¿La acepta?

El Ministro de Trabajo le realizó el examen más atrevido y más descarado que había recibido en toda su vida y eso que estaba trabajando en un maldito prostíbulo. Se sintió más desnuda que cuando se había tenido que quitar el sujetador sobre la barra y su cuerpo se negó a obedecer a sus órdenes de huída. Era como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubieran dividido y se encontraran separados en ese momento, luchando el uno contra el otro. Quería huir, pero no podía moverse.

― Me la quedo.

¡Cómo si ella fuera un objeto! Bueno, se estaba vendiendo como un objeto así que se merecía un poco esa designación.

― Os dejaré solos.

La rata la soltó por fin y se cerraron las cortinas negras del reservado, dejándolo todo a oscuras a excepción de una intensa luz rojiza que provenía del techo. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué podía hacer o qué debía hacer más bien. Él continuaba mirándola fijamente, sin decir nada, y ella estaba perdida. Podría salir huyendo, sólo eran cortinas. ¿Y si el demonio la perseguía? Se suponía que era el Ministro de Trabajo, un hombre que pasaba el día sentado atendiendo aburridos asuntos y humillando cada vez más a la especie humana, pero estaba muy fuerte. Tenía toda la pinta de ser capaz de perseguirla si intentaba darse a la fuga.

Se cruzó de brazos y los descruzó al darse cuenta de que esa posición tal vez no fuera lo bastante respetuosa ante el Ministro de Trabajo. Él no hablaba, no decía nada. Tal vez estuviera esperando que ella dijera algo o que empezara a hacer algo. Se sentía tonta allí parada, siendo examinada y devorada con la mirada.

― ¿Q‐Qué… de‐de…desea q‐que haga… se‐señor Ministro?

Había balbuceado como una tonta, incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin atragantarse. ¡Qué vergüenza! Dándole esa impresión seguiría pensando que las mujeres humanas no valían para más.

― Baila. ― le ordenó.

Bailar. Eso se le daba bien y cuando bailaba era capaz de olvidarse de todo lo malo que la rodeaba para dejarse llevar por la música y por el ritmo. Seguro que un baile le ayudaría a aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente y de camino a apaciguar mínimamente sus nervios. Estaba a punto de reventar. Se subió por una pequeña escalinata sobre la mesa que hacía a la vez de "escenario", y comenzó a bailar al son de la sensual música.

Quedarse sin palabras era poco para definir lo que había sentido cuando la vio. Se esperaba una chiquilla normal y corriente como las otras mujeres, no una mujer tan bella. Desde luego, no le mintió al decirle que era una de las más grandes bellezas que había pisado ese maldito prostíbulo. Su rostro era de fracciones delicadas y elegantes como las de una aristócrata: frente recta, pómulos altos, nariz pequeña y respingona. Sus ojos color café, aparentemente tan normales, eran preciosos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. Esos ojos eran el más puro espejo de su alma y podía leer todo lo que pensaba en ellos. ¡Qué mujer tan transparente! Aunque fueron sus labios y su cabello lo que más le llamaron la atención. Unos gruesos y tentadores labios perfectos para ser besados y una larga melena azabache de bucles perfectamente naturales que podría agarrar mientras la poseía. Su cuerpo no era el mejor que había poseído, pero encajaba a la perfección con ella y lo excitó. Figura esbelta, curvas definidas, pechos proporcionados, trasero redondeado y muslos llenos. A su gusto.

Ahora bien, lo que sintió al olerla fue muy diferente, fue mucho más abrasador, y lo golpeó como si estuviera en mitad de una guerra. No le mintió tampoco al asegurarle que era virgen, pudo oler su himen desde que salieron del camerino. Había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse sentado y no tirarse como un salvaje sobre ella. La muchacha ya parecía lo bastante asustada desde que se enteró de que él era el Ministro de Trabajo. Cuando la agarraron, intentando arrebatársela, se preparó para matar a todo aquel que intentara abusar de ella, pero, entonces, la rata comentó para quién era y todos se rindieron asustados. ¡Claro que estaban asustados! Él era el gran Inuyasha Taisho, Ministro de Trabajo, descendiente de una de las grandes familias vencedoras de la guerra. Debían temerlo.

La observó bailar mientras bebía de su vaso. Esa mujer bailaba endiabladamente bien sobre el escenario. Movía sus caderas de una manera tan arrolladora que se le ocurrieron grandes ideas para el coito. Sus pechos confinados en aquel sujetador azul celeste se agitaban a cada movimiento. Tenía unas piernas impresionantes, mucho más de lo que le pareció a primera vista. Y la expresión de su rostro, era indescriptible. Necesitaba serenarse, no quería hacerle daño cuando la tomara. ¡Estaba demasiado ansioso!

Sirvió whisky en el segundo vaso que pidió para ella y se levantó. La muchacha se percató del cambio y se detuvo a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Él estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole la copa.

― Bebe. ― le ordenó.

La joven, temblorosa, agarró el vaso que le ofrecía y se lo llevó a los labios con temor. No podía acostarse con ella si estaba tan nerviosa, le haría más daño del necesario en tal caso, y quería disfrutarlo, sin lloriqueos femeninos que lo distrajeran. Ella dio un pequeño trago, pero, cuando él la miró exigiéndole más, se llevó el vaso a los labios de nuevo y se terminó todo el contenido de un trago. Tosió al apartarse el vaso de los labios. No era como las otras, no sabía beber. Era inexperta en absolutamente todo, exceptuando el baile.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora señor Ministro?

― Lo primero, llámame Inuyasha. Cuando te tome no quiero que grites mi cargo, quiero que grites mi nombre.

¡Qué arrogante era! Aunque tampoco debía haber esperado algo muy diferente de un hombre que ostentaba tanto poder.

― D‐De acuerdo, Inuyasha.

― Muy bien. ― asintió complacido ― Siéntate a mi lado.

Seguro que él querría comenzar cuanto antes. Estaba asustada. No sabía muy bien lo que se suponía que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer o, más bien, entre un demonio y una mujer. ¿Sería diferente con ellos? ¡Seguro que sí! Serían más brutos y más fuertes. Lo harían sin pensar en su pareja, sólo en sí mismos, y serían crueles. No debió aceptar aquel dinero y debió permitir que la despidieran.

Iba a bajar por la escalinata cuando él colocó las manos en su cintura y la bajó, levantándola como si no pesara más que una pluma. ¡Qué fuerte era! Además, el contacto de sus grandes y ásperas manos contra su piel, sin saber por qué, le produjo placer. Ojala el Ministro de Trabajo hubiera sido feo para poder sentir asco. Se sentó sobre el sofá de cuero, justo a su lado, y volvió a temblar cuando el brazo de él la rodeó, acercándola a su cuerpo. El baile había conseguido relajarla, pero sólo mientras bailaba. En ese momento volvía a tener los nervios a flor de piel.

― Sírvenos.

¿Pretendía emborracharla? Llenó los dos vasos de whisky y le ofreció a él el suyo. Él lo aceptó, pero no bebió ni una gota hasta que ella se acercó el suyo a los labios. Odiaba el whisky y todas las bebidas alcohólicas en general. No pudo evitar volver a toser cuando lo tragó.

― Lo haces mal. ― le dijo él ― Vuelve a servirnos.

Obedeció y lo vio fascinada beberse su vaso entero. Tenía un perfil hermoso. Entonces, él se volvió hacia ella con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que prometía grandes cosas. Antes de que pudiera preverlo tan siquiera, agarró su mentón, obligándola a abrir los labios, y la besó. Sintió el ardiente líquido introduciéndose en su boca desde la de él y tragó tal y como él le fue indicando entre besos. Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el whisky, no se atragantó y no le picó la garganta. Se lamentó cuando Inuyasha rompió el beso y tomó el vaso de whisky que le ofreció.

― Ahora, hazlo tú sola.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó el líquido color ámbar tal y como él le había enseñado. Tampoco se atragantó en esa ocasión. Volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y, entonces, fue Inuyasha quien llenó de nuevo los vasos. Su cuerpo se estaba calentando, toda su sangre y sus temblores desaparecían al mismo tiempo que se iba relajando su musculatura. ¡Se estaba emborrachando!

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le preguntó.

Era curioso que le interesara el nombre de una prostituta. ¡Dios, cómo odiaba tener que llamarse a sí misma de esa forma!

― Kagome… ― musitó en respuesta.

― ¿Qué edad tienes, Kagome? ― le ofreció su vaso.

― Diecinueve años.

― Eres muy joven.

Brindaron y bebieron cada uno de su vaso. Kagome no quería terminárselo de un trago, pero él la obligó a hacerlo empujando el vaso hasta que se lo terminó. Él dijo que ella era joven. Para alguien que vivía durante tantos siglos, cualquier anciano humano debía ser joven.

Las manos de Inuyasha se volvieron más atrevidas. El brazo que rodeaba sus hombros descendió, estrechándola a ella contra su cuerpo. Su otra mano acarició sus muslos de forma ascendente y sus labios sobre su cuello empezaron a morder, besar y succionar su tierna piel. Iba a tomarla ya, en ese momento. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa mientras ante ella se iba abriendo todo un mundo de sensaciones. ¿Por qué le gustaba lo que sentía? ¡Debía odiarlo!

Inuyasha la soltó sin dar una sola explicación cuando un ruido no muy lejano logró desconcertarlo. Algo estaba pasando en el local. Apartó ligeramente la cortina y vio a unos demonios de la clase más baja lanzándose sobre las prostitutas y atacando violentamente a los clientes. De repente, uno de ellos lo vio y lo señaló. Todos se volvieron hacia el Ministro de Trabajo con los ojos brillantes. Iban a por él.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Acababan de interrumpir uno de los momentos más deliciosos de toda su existencia. La venganza no tendría límites. Su acostumbrada noche del sábado en el prostíbulo de esa maldita rata pintaba mejor que nunca con aquella delicia, pero lo habían echado todo a perder y en el mejor momento. La estaba besando, sus manos acariciaban hambrientas esos suaves muslos y su mente no dejaba de evocar imágenes de todas las cosas maravillosas que le haría. Sin embargo, todo se había echado a perder y no perdonaría.

¿Qué mierda de seguridad tenía aquel local? Esperaba que esa rata fuera capaz de mantener las puertas cerradas y de proteger a sus clientes y a sus empleados de esos demonios de alcantarilla. Jamás le había sucedido algo semejante en toda su larga vida. Se ocuparía de que ese sitio fuera clausurado con la máxima inmediatez. Podía encontrar millones de prostíbulos mucho más seguros que aquel. ¡Malditas ratas avariciosas que no habían querido gastar ni un penique más de la cuenta en contratar a un equipo de seguridad competente! Un hombre como él no tendría por qué encontrarse en una situación semejante.

Observó sin sorprenderse la escena que ante él se abría. Clientes intentando luchar contra la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Clientes siendo brutalmente asesinados y su dinero después robado. Las bailarinas brutalmente violadas; algunas de ellas muertas antes de que su cuerpo fuera tomado. Las ratas intentaron oponerse a la invasión, por supuesto. Sin embargo, en cuanto se vieron superadas salieron huyendo exactamente como lo que eran. ¡Sucias alimañas! Aquellos demonios de alcantarilla lo vieron, lo señalaron y sonrieron como si dentro de su plan se encontrara él. Nunca esperó algo semejante. ¡Menudo atrevimiento!

Llevaba cerca de un siglo acudiendo a ese antro el mismo día, a la misma hora. Seguro que ellos ya sabían eso. Seguro que lo habían estado vigilando, esperando el momento propicio para poder tirarse sobre él. ¡Desgraciados! Iban a por él. Todo estaba planeado. El dinero que sacarían de los clientes y las cajas y las violaciones sólo era un pequeño añadido. Al parecer, esos demonios de alcantarilla eran más inteligentes de lo que una vez imaginaron aunque seguían siendo bastante tontos si pensaban que podrían con él.

Cerró la cortina de un tirón al ver que se dirigían hacia él y dio un paso atrás. Si se atrevían en verdad a atacarlo, descubrirían lo que un auténtico Taisho era capaz de hacer. Además de su fuerza y su poder innato de la familia, acudió al ejército y había luchado en multitud de revueltas por pura diversión. Entrenaba a diario y dos veces por semana practicaba lucha libre para no perder las buenas costumbres y su ansia de sangre. No iban a encontrarse con una flor delicada que salía huyendo a la primera de cambio con el horror pintado en la cara. Se encontrarían con un auténtico demonio. Un macho demoníaco que los iba a descuartizar por su atrevimiento.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

Volvió a la realidad con esa pregunta tan inocentemente pronunciada. ¡No estaba solo! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a la deliciosa mujer con la que estaba a punto de acostarse un minuto antes? Esa mujer cambiaba por completo sus planes. Podría dejarla allí. Ella no estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Sólo era una humana sustituible, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ella era virgen. ¡Era su virgen! Se la habían ofrecido a él. Aunque todavía no había pagado, iba a dar una gran suma por ella. ¡Era suya! La sola idea de que uno de esos asquerosos demonios de alcantarilla le pusiera las manos encima, le asqueaba.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para verla. Ella se había puesto de pies y lo miraba con los ojos enormes por el temor y su cuerpo tembloroso. Su instinto de supervivencia humano le gritada que algo estaba sucediendo fuera del reservado, en el club. Ese instinto que los humanos parecían poseer ante el peligro le estaba avisando.

― Están asaltando el local.

― ¿Q‐Quién? ― logró balbucear.

― Unos demonios de alcantarilla.

Ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, asustada. Los humanos, con el tiempo, habían aprendido a temer a esos demonios que se escondían en las alcantarillas y, a veces, en los callejones sin salida. Las humanas los temían más que nadie porque sabían cómo resultaba el encontrarse con uno de ellos.

― ¿Q‐Qué…? ¿C‐Cómo…?

La muchacha no parecía ser capaz de articular una pregunta coherente.

― Creo que me quieren a mí, pero no podrán cogerme.

No, no podrían cogerlo, pero ahora contaba con otro factor más en la ecuación que lo alteraba todo: Kagome. No podía dejarla allí a merced de esos mal nacidos. Ahora bien, sacarla sería arriesgado. Lo buscaban a él, y, en cuanto la olieran a ella, él dejaría de tener importancia. ¿Quién era él en comparación con una hermosa y joven hembra humana virgen?

Kagome contempló la ancha espalda de Inuyasha horrorizada. Los demonios de alcantarilla fueron los responsables de la muerte de sus padres. Los asaltaron una noche cuando volvían del trabajo para robarles. Su padre intentó oponerse y lo mataron y a su madre la violaron. Horas después, su madre también moría. Nunca podría perdonarles a esos miserables lo que le hicieron a sus padres y la sola idea de sufrir el mismo destino…

Apartó la mirada con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer. Ella no era rival para esos demonios, ni para ningún otro. ¡No podía defenderse de su brutal fuerza! Sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, y, al examinar mejor su cuerpo, se percató de que probablemente fuera más fuerte de lo que ella imaginó en un principio. Esa idea la dejó anonadada. No obstante, Inuyasha había hablado de sí mismo, no de ella. El gran e importante Ministro de Trabajo salvaría su vida y no la de una vulgar prostituta. Él lucharía por y para sí mismo, y nadie se lo reprocharía. La dejaría allí a merced de los asaltantes, y, aunque ella lucharía con uñas y dientes, terminaría sufriendo el mismo destino que sus difuntos padres. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con su hermano después de eso?

No, no podía morir. Tenía que vivir por Souta, para protegerlo y asegurarse de que él sobrevivía, de que él continuaba con su vida. Souta la necesitaba y sin ella moriría de hambre o bajo la fría lluvia. No pensaba morir esa noche allí, y no se dejaría amedrentar por esos demonios de alcantarilla, por la asquerosa rata de su jefe o por el mismísimo Ministro de Trabajo. Agarró la botella de whisky decidida, pensando que podría serle útil el cristal. Sólo le valdría para un golpe. También podría usar los vasos. Lo que fuera. Lo único que necesitaba era huir de allí.

El primer demonio intentó entrar en el reservado segundos después. Inuyasha se agachó elegantemente, agarró la cinturilla de sus pantalones y lo alzó como si pesara menos que un niño sobre su cabeza. El demonio gritó asustado desde ese momento hasta mucho después de que Inuyasha lo lanzara bien lejos, fuera del reservado. En ese momento en el que se abrieron las cortinas, Kagome pudo entrever el horror en el que se había transformado el local. Había demonios muertos por todas partes, peleas entre otros y sus compañeras… ellas… Apartó la mirada horrorizada. Podría ser ella.

― No puedes flaquear ahora. ― le dijo el ministro sin mirarla.

― Ellas… ― musitó.

― No llores. ― le ordenó secamente ― No eres tú.

― Pero podría ser yo…

― ¡No lo serás! ― aseguró.

Y en la determinación que escuchó en su voz supo que él no lo permitiría. Se había equivocado al juzgar al Ministro de Trabajo tan pronto. Ahora sabía mejor que nunca que no la abandonaría y, sin saber por qué, eso le causó una sonrisa.

Sus alegres pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el gruñido de un demonio que entró como un toro a través de la cortina. Corría hacía ella, la lanzaría por los aires si le daba. A penas pudo apartarse a tiempo, alzó la botella y la rompió en su cabeza con un gritito femenino que hubiera preferido suprimir. La botella se hizo añicos y el demonio cayó a sus pies inconsciente, o tal vez muerto. Ella soltó la boca de la botella y se apartó dando traspiés.

De repente, se vio arrastrada por unos fuertes brazos que conocía y unos labios posesivos se apoderaron de los de ella. Durante unos segundos, se olvidó de todo lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche, fuera y dentro de ese reservado, y sólo pudo pensar en lo endiabladamente bien que besaba ese hombre. Se derretía en sus brazos cada vez que él la sostenía y sus rodillas estaban temblando por la emoción. Un solo beso más como ése y él la tendría a su merced. La idea la excitaba y la horrorizaba al mismo tiempo. Él rompió el beso demasiado pronto para su gusto.

― Me gustan las mujeres que saben defenderse.

Y la idea de gustarle a Inuyasha Taisho se le antojó fascinante. No obstante, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello. Más demonios intentaron entrar a por él, pero Inuyasha la soltó y luchó con maestría contra todos ellos. Lo vio usar karate, también boxeo y muchas más técnicas de diferentes estilos de lucha. ¡Era impresionante! Inuyasha dominaba por completo el arte de la lucha y sabía cómo luchar, hasta qué punto atacar o ceder, cuál era la mejor estrategia y todo calculado en cuestión de segundos.

Se encontraba fascinada viéndole peinarse el cabello hacia atrás tras rematar a otro demonio cuando unas manos sujetaron sus tobillos y tiraron de ella. Gritó mientras caía al suelo de espaldas y fue arrastrada sobre el frío mármol, fuera del reservado. Con sus manos quiso defenderse de las manos que trataban de desnudarla. No podía hacerlo. El golpe que se había dado en la espalda al caer al suelo la había dejado atontada y le costaba incluso el simple hecho de respirar. Con manos temblorosas y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas gritó e intentó apartarlo de ella, pero sentía cada vez más y más que la batalla estaba perdida. ¿Así iba a acabar todo? Sudorosa, temblorosa, temerosa y llorando por un poco de compasión.

Ni en sus mejores sueños. La escuchó gritar a su espalda y sólo vio el borrón de su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por el suelo. El demonio que la había agarrado debía haber olido su virginidad. Lo que no sabía, era que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Apartó de una patada uno de los cuerpos que había tumbado él mismo y apartó la cortina. Cuando la vio tirada en el suelo, intentando luchar débilmente por su vida, le hirvió la sangre. Ese asqueroso demonio, osando posar sus sucias y sudorosas manos en el cuerpo de Kagome. ¡Lo pagaría caro!

Se dirigió a paso decidido hacia ellos, dispuesto a matarlo de un rápido golpe hasta que las manos del demonio le arrancaron el sujetador azul celeste y ella suplicó clemencia. Toda su perfecta calma se evaporó. Corrió hacia él y antes de que pudiera posar de nuevo sus manos sobre ella, le partió el cuello.

― ¿Estás bien?

Kagome se giró, adoptando una posición fetal en un vano intento de ocultar su cuerpo semi desnudo y sus gruesas lágrimas.

― No hay tiempo para llorar, Kagome.

Se las ingenió para colar su mano en el arco que formaba su cuello contra el suelo y con su otra mano posada en su brazo desnudo, la hizo sentarse en el suelo. Teniéndola más a su alcance de esa forma, rodeó su cintura y la puso en pie. Su larga melena azabache cubría sus pechos aunque se podía lograr a atisbar perfectamente la curvatura de los senos y la opulencia. Si no se encontraran en medio de aquella batalla, él le habría quitado el maldito sujetador, y no estaría temblando de miedo precisamente. Se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón y se la puso sobre los hombros. Era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba cubrir a una mujer.

Vio como la joven metía los brazos dentro de las mangas con una timidez que le asombró para una bailarina de striptease y él mismo le ató la americana. Cuando se volvió con un brazo sobre sus hombros para protegerla con su cuerpo si era necesario, se encontró con varios ojos sobre ellos. Ya estaba hecho, todos esos demonios habían olido su virginidad e iban a por ella.

― ¿Inuyasha? ― lo llamó ella asustada.

― Vamos a tener que salir de aquí.

― Pero…

― La salida principal y la de emergencia son un hervidero de demonios. Tú conoces la zona privada del local. ― supuso ― ¿Por dónde podemos salir?

Kagome sopesó la pregunta y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Mentalmente empezó a recorrer toda la zona privada en busca del menor atisbo de una salida, una ventana o un hueco por el que pudieran escapar. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha luchaba con todo demonio que osara acercarse a ellos, pero no podría luchar eternamente. Tenía que darse prisa. Entonces, pensó en la ventana del despacho de la rata. Esa ventana era lo bastante grande como para que Inuyasha cupiera en ella y estaba en un primer piso sobre un contenedor abierto.

― ¡Sé por dónde podemos salir! ― exclamó.

Inuyasha pateó a otro demonio y se volvió hacia ellos.

― ¿Por dónde?

― Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia las escaleras, primer piso. ― le indicó.

― ¿Las escaleras? ― le preguntó sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

― Confía en mí.

Se aferró a su grande y cálida mano y tiró de él para arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras. Inuyasha la hizo retroceder y le dio un cabezazo al primer demonio que intentó cruzarse con ella. Kagome contempló el golpe asombrada y escuchó romperse los huesos de la cabeza del otro demonio. Por el contrario, Inuyasha estaba perfectamente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. El Ministro de Trabajo era sin duda alguna impresionante. Se notaba que era descendiente de una de las grandes familias que acabó definitivamente con la guerra entre demonios y humanos. ¡Qué fuerza!

Los demonios se percataron de que intentaban llegar hasta la escalera y se cruzaron en su camino. Inuyasha no podía enfrentarse a ellos para pasar y defenderla a ella al mismo tiempo. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo! Y la gran idea llegó cuando vio el extintor en la pared. No había ningún demonio al acecho junto al extintor. Se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha mientras que él se enfrentaba a la barrera y no contestó a su llamada cuando él quiso detenerla. Antes de que pudiera volver a llamarla, agarró el extintor y gritó sorprendida por lo mucho que pesaba. Cayó al suelo en cuanto lo sacó de su confinamiento en la vitrina. Trasteó con la boquilla del extintor nerviosa porque varios demonios corriendo se dirigían hacia ella, aprovechando que estaba sola. Por fin dio con el mecanismo y los miró sonriente, sabiendo que ellos pensaban en violarla.

― Lo siento chicos, pero otro día será.

Apretó el resorte y salió suspendida la espuma. Los demonios gritaron y cayeron al suelo intentando quitarse la espuma de los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Entonces, ella giró el extintor, arrastrándolo por el suelo, y se volvió hacia la barrera frente a la escalera.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se giró para mirarla en mitad de una llave y con una sola mirada descubrió todo su plan. Dejó caer a ese último demonio y se apartó. Volvió a pulsar el resorte y la espuma salió disparada hacia los otros demonios. Cegados no pudieron hacer gran cosa contra Inuyasha, quien los apartó en cuestión de segundos. Sorprendentemente, él corrió hacia ella después. Agarró el extintor con una mano, sin el menor esfuerzo y la agarró a ella con la otra. Subieron juntos las escaleras y se sintió avergonzada por resbalarse con los peldaños manchados de espuma. ¿Quién no se resbalaría con esos tacones?

Llegaron al final de la escalera e Inuyasha la empujó contra la pared del pasillo que rodeaba el local por dentro, dando a las diferentes habitaciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer Inuyasha? Escuchó un ruido metálico y al volverse lo vio golpear con el extintor las barras metálicas que sostenían la estrecha escalera de metal. ¡Iba a echar abajo la escalera! Observó fascinada como sus músculos bajo la camisa se contraían y se ensanchaban en cada golpe hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo. La escalera seguía ahí, a lo mejor no pudo con ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando una fila de demonios surgió de la escalera, pero, entonces, Inuyasha presionó el resorte del extintor y los embadurnó a todos. Ya habían aprendido la lección y no se vieron muy afectados. Sin embargo, el propósito era que se distrajeran lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha apoyara las palmas abiertas de sus manos sobre la barandilla de la escalera y se alzara en el aire para darles una impresionante patada que los hizo caer de espaldas, como si se tratara del efecto domino. En cuanto los pies de Inuyasha volvieron a tocar el suelo del primer piso, la escalera gimió y cayó, dejándolos a ambos aislados allí arriba.

Si se hubieran encontrado en otra situación, le hubiera aplaudido. Lo que acababa de hacer había sido impresionante. Nunca en toda su vida imaginó algo semejante. Inuyasha conocía muy bien el arte de la guerra.

Sin echar una sola mirada atrás, él agarró su mano y tiró de ella.

― ¿A dónde? ― exigió saber.

― ¿Y las demás?

Horrorizada, dirigió su mirada hacia el piso inferior. Sus compañeros de baile, sus amigas, esas otras chicas que también estaban allí porque no tenían otra cosa, estaban siendo violadas. Algunas de ellas ya estaban muertas. Había unas pocas que aún lograban defenderse.

― No puedo salvarlas.

Ella clavó los tacones en el suelo ante sus impasibles palabras y se quedó mirando su espalda, dolida por sus palabras. ¿Por qué no podían salvarlas? ¿Por qué tenía que sobrevivir sólo ella?

― No daré un paso más si no… ―intentó imponerse.

― Ahora vas a escucharme mocosa.

Se vio aplastada contra la pared mientras que el cuerpo de Inuyasha la presionaba cada vez más y más.

― Me ha costado un infierno salvarte sólo a ti. ― aclaró ― ¡No puedo salvarlas a ellas también!

― Pe‐Pero… ti‐tiene… tiene que ha‐haber… algo que…

― ¡No! ― se apartó de ella ― Me he visto envuelto en situaciones como ésta anteriormente y sé de lo que hablo.

No podía entender por qué ella no podía mantener la boca cerrada y sentirse agradecida porque él le hubiera salvado la vida. Los humanos eran seres egoístas y caprichosos que no se preocupaban por los demás. No podía preocuparle en serio lo que le estuviera ocurriendo a las demás chicas. No podía importarle porque ella estaba a salvo. ¿Tan difícil era callarse y salir huyendo de allí sin mirar atrás?

― No puedo irme sin saber que ellas…

― Ellas ya están condenadas.

― ¿Por qué me salvas a mí?

Ni él mismo podía contestar a esa pregunta. ¿En serio estaba salvando a una mujer humana sólo por su virginidad?

― No lo sé, pero si sigues molestando, cambiaré de idea.

Ella tragó hondo al escucharle y bajó la mirada asustada y dolida por sus palabras. Estaba harto de tanto sentimentalismo humano. En esa noche había tenido más que suficiente por toda una vida. Agarró su mano y volvió a tirar de ella hacia el cuadro de seguridad que había visto al llegar arriba. Ante su mirada llorosa, rompió el cristal y sonó la alarma que llamaba al cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad. Después, rebuscó en la americana que le había colocado y sacó un mechero que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso. Hizo salir una llama y alzó su brazo para acercarlo a la alarma de incendios. La alarma se activó y empezó a caer agua del techo como si se tratara de lluvia.

Desde allí arriba, pudieron ver cómo los demonios de alcantarilla que habían asaltado el prostíbulo salían huyendo, temerosos del cuerpo de seguridad y de bomberos. ¡Demonios! Había hecho todo eso para que una humana no se preocupara, ni sufriera por sus "amigas".

― Gracias.

No contestó a su simple agradecimiento y le ordenó secamente que le mostrara esa salida. Kagome lo guió hacia una puerta y entraron en lo que parecía un despacho, el despacho de la rata.

― ¡Por aquí!

Kagome corrió hacia la ventana y la levantó. Sacó medio cuerpo y señaló algo abajo. Él se acercó para echar un vistazo y vio el contenedor abierto, lleno de blandas bolsas sobre las que podrían caer. Desde luego, esa chiquilla tenía cerebro. Se subió él el primero al marco de la ventana y saltó. Cayó sobre las bolsas y se apartó para hacerle sitio y poder intervenir si ella tenía algún problema al caer.

― ¡Salta!

La vio sentarse en el marco y decir lo que parecía una oración. ¡Humanos!― pensó ― Siempre creyendo que alguien ahí arriba los va a salvar. La vio caer perfectamente sobre las bolsas. Salió el primero del contenedor y la ayudó a salir a ella. Justo en el mismo momento en el que la alzaba del contenedor para dejarla sobre el suelo de cemento húmedo por la lluvia de horas antes, unos demonios de alcantarilla gritaron y los señalaron. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella para salir corriendo de allí. Ahora que estaban fuera, lo único que tenían que hacer era correr hasta llegar a una zona más transitada o hasta que el cuerpo de seguridad llegara hasta allí y los demonios de alcantarilla salieran huyendo.

Kagome se tropezó por segunda vez por culpa de los tacones de aguja y se estabilizó de nuevo para continuar corriendo. Le faltaba el aliento, estaba agotada y asustada y esos malditos tacones no le permitían correr como una persona normal. Todo eso por no decir que iba a terminar torciéndose el tobillo. Ella los estaba retrasando. Inuyasha debió pensar lo mismo porque al tercer tropezón, se volvió, la levantó en volandas contra su cuerpo, y empezó a correr con ella en brazos. Kagome se quedó sin palabras. Corría incluso más de prisa que antes y eso que estaba cargando con ella.

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra y continuó corriendo hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Fue en el momento en el que se cruzaron con el cuerpo de seguridad y con los bomberos corriendo hacia la zona en la que se encontraba el prostíbulo cuando él al fin la dejó en el suelo. Agarró su mano y caminaron por las calles como si nada sucediera, como si fueran una pareja normal y corriente. Muchas cabezas se volvían hacia Inuyasha por la calle. Todos debían saber quién era él, a diferencia de una inculta hembra humana como ella. Las mujeres le sonreían coquetas; los hombres mostraban su respeto. Algunos hombres también se volvían hacia ella. La rata definió su virginidad como algo muy valioso. Empezó a pensar que se había quedado corto. Los demonios de alcantarilla parecían dispuestos a matar por tenerla.

Torcieron por la esquina derecha en una calle y se encontraron en el barrio más elegante y más lujoso que ella había visto en toda su vida. Como humana que era, había recorrido muy poco de la ciudad y nunca zonas como ésa. ¿Qué pintaba una humana como ella en un sitio así? La gente que por allí vivía debió pensar lo mismo porque le lanzaron miradas de pura arrogancia y prepotencia. Se creerían mejor que ella esos crueles demonios… ¡No! No todos eran crueles. Examinó discretamente el perfil de Inuyasha pensando en ello. El Ministro de Trabajo a el que tanto había odiado en el pasado, no era para nada el monstruo que ella había imaginado. Era un hombre atractivo, arrogante, por supuesto, pero también bondadoso. La salvó y cuando ella se lo pidió, hizo algo por las demás. Si hubiera sido malo, no lo hubiera hecho ni aunque le suplicara.

Inuyasha la guió hacia el interior de un edificio y subió en un ascensor por primera vez en su vida. Había oído hablar de los ascensores y le dijeron que como secretaría trabajaría en un lugar en el que los hubiera, pero nunca había montado en uno. Subió emocionada, mas no sintió nada. Sabía que estaba subiendo y no notaba ni la menor alteración. Se sintió decepcionada.

Al llegar al piso que Inuyasha había señalado, sonó un timbre y las puertas se abrieron. Kagome no pudo evitar volver la cabeza asombrada para ver cómo las puertas volvían a cerrarse mientras que ellos avanzaban hacia la puerta del apartamento de Inuyasha. Aquel lugar era mucho más de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar nunca. ¡Qué bien vivían los demonios! Especialmente, los demonios tan importantes como Inuyasha. Él sacó unas llaves de su americana y abrió tres cerraduras. Alguien tan pudiente como él debía tener buena seguridad en su hogar.

Estaba todo a oscuras cuando abrió la puerta y la empujó al interior. Tras ella escuchó cerrarse las cerraduras mientras se iba iluminando poco a poco el piso. ¿Las luces se encendían solas? ¡Impresionante! Sin poder evitar sonreír por su nuevo descubrimiento, se volvió hacia Inuyasha y lo vio cerrar además un par de cerrojos que sólo estaban por dentro y una cadena. Abrió la pequeña puerta de una caja metálica junto a la puerta y movió unas pinzas. ¡Qué extraño!

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Sistema de seguridad. Si alguien intenta entrar, lo sabremos y también la policía.

Dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de abrir esa puerta, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Inuyasha la ignoró por completo al pasar por su lado y atravesó el corredor para meterse en una habitación. Ella avanzó y se detuvo delante de una puerta abierta para ver lo que parecía ser el salón. Contempló asombrada todo ese lujo. Todo el suelo cubierto con una moqueta impecable, los muebles de la mejor calidad, de exquisitas molduras, preciosos cuadros con toda la pinta de ser carísimos. Se parecía a la casa de muñecas que ella había soñado tener. La diferencia era que esa casa era de verdad.

― ¿Quieres tomar algo?

El demonio apareció por la puerta con un vaso de lo que parecía whisky. ¿Cómo podía seguir bebiendo sin caer tumbado de espaldas?

― No, gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso antes de agarrarla y tirar de ella hacia el sofá. En menos de dos segundos, se encontraba tumbada sobre la cómoda tapicería con Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo, calentándola. ¿Pensaba acostarse con ella?

― Espera, ¿qué haces?

Sintió sus labios, su lengua, humedeciendo la sensible piel de su cuello y su grito de protesta se convirtió en un gemido. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto? Después de todo lo que habían compartido en esa noche, no quería sexo con Inuyasha. Bueno, mentía. A decir verdad, lo deseaba y viendo que no era para nada el demonio que ella imaginó, podría incluso… ¡No de esa manera! Se estaba descubriendo a sí misma deseando algo más de un demonio que eso.

― ¡Detente!

Lo empujó con las manos y le resultó imposible moverlo. Él era muy fuerte.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó él en un gemido ― He pagado por ti.

Odió esa frase, pero fue la baza que ella necesitaba.

― ¡No! ― lo retuvo de nuevo ― ¡Todavía no has pagado!

Él se apartó de ella enojado por las palabras de la joven y la observó frustrado y colérico. Era verdad, todavía no había pagado. Sin embargo, a ella ¿qué más le daba? Su única ganancia sería la propina que él iba a darle.

― Tendrás tu propina cuando…

― No. ― contestó impasible.

― ¿Cómo que no? ― contestó asombrado ― Te daré una muy buena propina y…

― ¡No es suficiente!

Vio la seguridad en sus ojos y no pudo menos que maldecirse a sí mismo. Ella no le tenía miedo, ni se lo tendría. Sabía a la perfección que él nunca la violaría y se estaba aprovechando de eso. Desgraciadamente, sus pensamientos eran acertados y no le quedaba otra que regatear con ella. ¡Increíble! Le salvaba la vida y tenía que suplicar por un poco de sexo.

― ¿Cuánto quieres? ― cedió.

― No quiero dinero. El dinero se gasta de prisa. ― puntualizó ― Ofréceme algo mejor.

Algo mejor que el dinero. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa mejor y no le gustaba cómo podía resultar, pero en verdad estaba desesperado por tenerla.

― Te daré un techo y comida de por vida si así lo deseas.

Nunca le había ofrecido tanto a ninguna mujer.

― Mmm… ― meditó ― Me gusta, pero seguro que puedes mejorarla.

― ¡Eres una perra avariciosa! ― gruñó.

― ¡Y tú un gañán!

Los dos fruncieron el ceño mientras se lanzaban una mirada desafiante. Kagome no iba a ceder ante él, no hasta que él cediera a sus deseos. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, había dado con una humana que no lo temía. Kagome no tenía ni una pizca de miedo y eso que un par de horas antes había temblado de puro temor. ¿Cómo era posible semejante cambio? Sólo un humano podría sorprenderlo de aquella forma.

― ¿Qué más quieres?― gruñó la pregunta en una clara rendición.

― Quiero absoluta libertad. No eres mi dueño.

Esa respuesta no le gustó en absoluto. ¿Libertad para qué? ¿Para salir a la calle? ¿O para verse con otros hombres?

― Podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana siempre y cuando no te veas con ningún otro macho de ninguna especie. ― declaró con voz impasible.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo. ¿Estaba celoso? Juraría que cuando pronunció esas palabras vio un ápice de posesividad y de celos en su mirada. Sabía que era posesivo, pero no imaginó que hasta tal punto. Si era así con ella, ¿cómo sería con una mujer a la que amase? En un lugar secreto de su corazón, albergaba la esperanza de saberlo y de sentirlo algún día.

― De acuerdo. ― cedió ella sabiendo que nunca se iría con otro.

― Entonces…

Hizo amago de volver a besarla, pero ella lo apartó poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios.

― Quiero algo más.

― Habla.

Aprovecharía lo receptivo que estaba Inuyasha. Ya era hora de hablarle de su hermano pequeño.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Él se había puesto furioso con ella en cuanto le exigió que también salvaguardara los intereses de su hermano pequeño. Descubrió que a Inuyasha no le gustaban los niños y mucho menos los machos humanos. Souta era todo eso y a él le sentó como una patada en la entrepierna que se lo pidiera. De hecho, discutieron acaloradamente sobre el asunto, y, por un momento, pensó que acababa de perder todo su gran acuerdo a cuenta de esa última petición.

― ¡No vas a traer a ningún crío a mi casa! ― le gritó.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella con claras intenciones asesinas y salió del salón. Volvió en poco más de un minuto con el vaso repleto de whisky otra vez y una botella que dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.

― ¿Tienes otra cosa que pedir? ― preguntó más sosegado.

― No. Quiero a mi hermano pequeño.

― Es un niño… ― intentó explicarle.

― ¿Y? ― preguntó molesta.

― No me gustan los niños. ― masculló él.

― Eso no hace falta que lo jures. ― masculló ― Souta es un buen chico, no te molestará. Ni siquiera sabrás que está aquí y…

― Sí que lo sabré y me niego rotundamente a permitir que entre en mi casa.

― Entonces, no me tendrás.

Esas últimas palabras lo enfurecieron más todavía. Dejó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa tras bebérselo de un trago y se lanzó en el sentido literal de la palabra sobre ella. Kagome luchó contra él, intentando evitar el asalto de sus manos desabrochando hábilmente la americana que él le prestó. Antes de que pudiera oponerse, tenía las mangas por los codos y todo el pecho descubierto. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo porque sabía que todo aquello sólo era una pequeña demostración de fuerza. Inuyasha se estaba poniendo gallito para amedrentarla y que se rindiera ante él sin tener que forzar nada realmente. ¡Lo llevaba claro! Había conocido a demasiados tipos como él como para no saber cómo manejarlos.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― le preguntó sin perder la calma ― ¿Has terminado ya con esta tontería?

Él la miró confundido, pues esperaba que se asustara. ¡Qué poco la conocía!

― Tú… Tú deberías estar asustada.

Ella lo miró desafiante para demostrarle lo poco que le asustaban sus abusivos intentos por someterla. Esa batalla la ganaría ella costara lo que costase. Jamás antepondría su propia seguridad y comodidad a la de su hermano pequeño.

― Quiero a mi hermano pequeño.

― Mira, Kagome. ― él al fin accedió a hablar ― No me gustan los niños, ni los humanos, ni…

― Yo soy humana. ― subrayó la evidencia.

― Puedo hacer una excepción con las mujeres que me llevo a la cama. ― el comentario la hirió más de lo que estaba dispuesta a demostrar ― Pero si hay algo que no me gusta en este mundo, son los machos humanos.

― Él no puede hacerte daño, es sólo un…

― ¡Claro que no puedo hacerme daño! ― exclamó arrogantemente ― ¡Ni un millón como él podrían!

Desde luego, Inuyasha era un fanfarrón de campeonato. Aunque ella había visto lo que era capaz de hacer y no dudaba que pudiera defenderse de un millón de humanos.

― Entonces, ¿puedo traerlo? ― insistió.

― No.

Fue cortante y conciso, y ella frunció el ceño ofendida en respuesta. ¿Qué problema tenía él con su hermano? Bueno, eso ya no tenía importancia porque no pensaba quedarse con él y olvidarse de la existencia de su hermano. Mal por él.

Empujó su pecho para apartarlo de ella y se sentó en el sofá ante su mirada atenta. Le ardían las mejillas cuando se colocó bien la americana de él y volvió a atar los botones con objeto de cubrir su pecho desnudo. La idea de gustarle la torturaba porque a él no le gustaban los humanos. Ella sería una diversión hasta que envejeciera y encontrara otra humana más deseable. En el fondo, era mucho mejor para todos lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él no sufriría nada. Sólo sufriría ella durante un tiempo por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Se puso en pie y lo miró desde arriba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente alto? En pie le sacaba poco más que una cabeza y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

― Lo siento, pero no puedo estar contigo y olvidarme de que mi hermano existe…

― Puedes enviarle dinero y…

― Es sólo un niño, no sabe defenderse. No sabe prepararse una buena comida, no sabe regatear para conseguir un sitio en el que vivir, no sabe defenderse si intentan robarle… ― recordó en voz alta ― ¿Acaso no entiendes que es mi deber cuidar de él?

― ¿Por qué es tu deber?

Él se levantó mientras le planteaba aquella pregunta. Por primera vez, pudo ver en sus ojos que en verdad no entendía el vínculo entre hermanos.

― Porque es mi hermano, mi sangre y mi carne. El niño al que he cuidado desde que nació y le quiero. ― le confesó ― ¿Tú no tienes un hermano?

― Sí. La última vez que nos vimos casi consigue matarme…

Esa confesión la dejó a ella sin palabras. Una vez escuchó que entre demonios no existían los mismos vínculos familiares que entre humanos. Su madre le contó que las madres demoníacas no cuidaban de sus hijos cuando eran niños y sólo sentían orgullo de ellos cuando se convertían en grandes depredadores. Los dejaban sueltos y que sobreviviera el más fuerte. Los padres no pintaban mucho mejor. Y entre hermanos, la rivalidad hacía que se mataran entre ellos. En su momento, pensó que era demasiado bárbaro para ser cierto. Al parecer, su madre no estaba equivocada.

― Lo siento por ti pero…

― No lo sientas, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de no haber perdido. La próxima vez, seré yo el ganador, y colgaré su cabeza de una pica.

Sus palabras la horrorizaron a niveles hasta entonces desconocidos. Él no entendería nunca lo que había entre su hermano y ella. No sabría lo que era amar. Jamás.

― Me voy. – se apartó de él ― No puedo simplemente olvidar que mi hermano existe.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. La voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

― Llevas mi chaqueta.

Inuyasha pelearía hasta el último segundo para que ella cambiara de opinión, pero lo que no sabía era que los humanos son los seres más testarudos sobre la faz de la tierra. Se quitó la americana de un tirón y se la lanzó antes de salir del salón y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tuvo que luchar con los cerrojos para abrirlos y utilizó la misma llave que Inuyasha había dejado en un cuenco junto a la puerta minutos antes. Al abrir la puerta, cruzó los brazos delante del pecho para taparse los senos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a recorrer toda la ciudad en esa guisa?

Pulsó el botón del ascensor, tal y como le había visto hacerlo a Inuyasha, y esperó hasta que la campana sonó y se abrieron las puertas. Afortunadamente, no había nadie dentro y podría retrasar un poco más el tener que enfrentarse a las primeras miradas. En ese momento, más que nunca, parecía una prostituta. Entró en el ascensor y justo cuando sus tacones tocaban la moqueta que lo cubría, sintió la cálida tela de la americana de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros. Al alzar la vista lo vio.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Vamos a buscar a tu hermano, ¿no?

En ese momento, supo que había ganado la batalla. Su primera victoria y esperaba que no la última en el futuro.

Inuyasha y ella volvieron al barrio de mala muerte en el que se encontraba el prostíbulo. No quedaba ni un solo demonio de alcantarilla. El cuerpo de seguridad rodeaba todo el perímetro y estaban interrogando a los asustados empleados y clientes que habían sobrevivido. Algunas de sus compañeras estaban siendo atendidas por médicos y otras temblaban acurrucadas en una manta. Las ratas también habían vuelto y les estaban tomando declaración. El gerente, el señor Takamura, se frotaba las manos mientras le informaban de la indemnización que podría recibir por lo sucedido. ¡No había derecho! Él salió huyendo y eran los empleados del local los que habían sufrido todos los daños. Si el mundo fuera un poco más justo, ese tipejo se encontraría entre rejas por haberlos abandonado de esa forma.

Supo que Inuyasha pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella cuando se apartó para acercarse a la rata. El señor Takamura sonrió al verlo a él, y se le iluminó la mirada al verla a ella sana y salva. Indemnizado y todavía tenía premio. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Ella no pensaba volver nunca a ese local y no cobraría ni un solo centavo por su virginidad. Aunque claro, eso se lo debió dejar mucho más claro Inuyasha cuando agarró las solapas de su traje y lo levantó unos centímetros sobre el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Los policías hicieron amago de intervenir hasta que reconocieron al Ministro de Trabajo.

― Escúchame rata asquerosa, tú no vas a ser indemnizado por nada. ― le aseguró ― Yo personalmente me voy a ocupar de ello.

― Pe‐Pero… Se‐Señor Taisho… ― balbuceó ― ¿Por qué?

― Saliste huyendo del local en cuanto viste el peligro. Abandonaste a todos tus empleados y a la clientela que debías proteger. ― le recordó frente a las autoridades ― No te mereces ni un mísero centavo. Todo será para ellos.

― ¡No!

― Me importa bien poco lo que tú opines.

Lo lanzó por los aires sin el menor esfuerzo y se volvió hacia uno de los policías, el que parecía ser el jefe.

― Quiero que tomes los nombres de estas personas a excepción del de las ratas. Todos serán indemnizados por los daños.

El policía asintió al escuchar su orden y se dispuso a obedecerla sin dilación. Ella sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer Inuyasha, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto alguien agarró su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró directamente con la rata llorosa.

― Todavía te tengo a ti, mi estrella.

Se sintió asqueada por ese demonio.

― Tu virginidad vale oro, encontraré a otro postor…

― ¡No habrá ningún otro postor!

Fue Inuyasha quien habló. A los pocos segundos, le puso un pie sobre la cabeza e hizo presión para aplastarle la cabeza contra la acera.

― Desde este mismo momento, Kagome no trabaja para usted así que le aconsejo que no vuelva a acercarse a ella.

― ¡No tiene ningún derecho Taisho! ― gritó ― ¡Es mía!

En respuesta, Inuyasha lo aplastó un poco más, logrando que apenas pudiera pronunciar una palabra inteligible.

― Ahora es mía. ― recalcó cada palabra ― Además, ella ha dimitido, ¿verdad, Kagome?

― Cierto. ― de un puntapié apartó la mano que la aferraba ― Dimito señor Takamura y me llevo a mi hermano, ¿le ha quedado claro?

La rata no se rindió e Inuyasha la recompensó poniendo más fuerza todavía en su ataque.

― ¿Te ha quedado claro, rata?

― S‐Sí…

Ambos sonrieron ante su rendición y se movieron entre la gente para dirigirse hacia el edificio junto al prostíbulo en el que se alojaban los empleados. Kagome cogió su llave en la entrada y subieron juntos al tercer piso. Allí no había ascensor, ni elegantes moquetas y molduras, ni nada remotamente parecido a todo lo que había visto en el edificio en el que vivía Inuyasha. Le daba vergüenza que él estuviera viendo el lugar en el que vivía. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la manipuló durante cerca de un minuto, recordando avergonzada ante la mirada extrañada de Inuyasha que esa cerradura siempre le daba problemas. Abrió la puerta empujando ya que la madera estaba hinchada por la humedad, y encontró la habitación en penumbra. Encendió la luz y su hermano saltó de la cama.

― ¡Kagome!

Su hermano pequeño se abrazó a sus caderas y hundió la cabeza en su vientre, contra la chaqueta, contento de verla. Ella también estaba muy contenta de verlo.

― ¿Qué ha pasado fuera, Kagome? ― la miró con ojos llorosos ― ¿Estás bien?

― Yo estoy muy bien. ― le sonrió ― Todo gracias a él.

Su hermano siguió la dirección que ella señalaba y examinó asombrado al hombre que ella le señalaba. Abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo y se le agrandaron los ojos. Sabía a la perfección que era el hombre más grande que había visto en toda su vida y estaba intentando asimilarlo. Lo recorrió con la mirada con creciente interés y luego trató de ocultarse tras ella para que el otro no pudiera mirarlo a él. ¿Se habría asustado?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja en respuesta, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

― Es tímido. ― le explicó ― Souta, este es Inuyasha.

El niño se asomó a su lateral para mirarlo, pero no se movió.

― ¿Qué modales son esos, Souta? ― le riñó ― Ve ahora mismo a darle la mano.

― No es necesario…

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha cuando se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras, y empujó a su hermano para que se encontrara con él. El niño dio pequeños y tímidos pasos hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca de él, y levantó una mano temblorosa para ofrecérsela. Kagome descubrió en ese momento que Inuyasha no tenía ninguna mano con los niños. Agarró la mano de Souta de un rápido movimiento y la movió con tal fuerza que el niño se sacudió siendo alzado del suelo.

Cuando al fin soltó su mano, percatándose de que había sido demasiado brusco, el niño se reía de pura emoción por el momento vivido. Kagome tenía el corazón en la garganta, ya que pensó por un momento que su hermano iba a salir disparado por el tejado. Costaría hacer que Inuyasha se acostumbrara a la presencia del niño.

― ¡Qué guay! ― exclamó su hermano ― ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Kagome se agachó y le tapó inmediatamente la boca a su hermano. Si Inuyasha repetía lo que acababa de hacer, a ella le daría un ataque al corazón como mínimo. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Inuyasha cuando él hizo amago de hacer caso al niño, y giró a Souta para hablar con él.

― Escúchame, Souta. Nos vamos de aquí y vamos a vivir con Inuyasha.

― ¿Ya no serás prostituta?

El mundo se le cayó encima. ¿Souta lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Ella había hecho todo lo posible para ocultarle al niño que… Bueno, en realidad, era bailarina de striptease. Aunque esa noche había pasado de eso a estar a punto de prostituirse, y, más tarde, a convertirse en la amante del Ministro de Trabajo. Sin duda alguna, habían sucedido muchas cosas en esa noche.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ― le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Yo…

― Bueno, hay que recoger. ― los interrumpió Inuyasha ― Se está haciendo muy tarde.

Kagome agradeció su oportuna intervención. En el fondo de su ser no deseaba saber qué pensaría su hermano de ella en ese momento. Al mirar a Inuyasha para agradecérselo con una sonrisa aunque él no lo entendiera, supo que entendía más de lo que ella imaginaba. En su mirada leía que lo había hecho a propósito porque se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le habían afectado las palabras de su hermano. No podía entender que el demonio que había jurado colgar la cabeza de su hermano en una pica se comportara de esa forma tan tierna y protectora con ella.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha recogieron todas sus pertenencias. A penas tenían un puñado de ropa que guardar en un saco enorme, algo de dinero que ganó bailando, material de aseo y algunos recuerdos de sus padres. Nada más. Toda su vida cabía en un saco y era tan triste.

― ¿Sólo eso?

Ella miró el saco y asintió con la cabeza avergonzada.

― Bueno, pues vámonos.

Fue muy amable por su parte reservarse lo que realmente pensaba. Agarró su saco sin que ella se le ofreciera y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Los demonios sí que tenían modales, al parecer. Ella levantó a su hermano para cargarlo y que pudiera volver a dormirse contra su hombro mientras regresaban al apartamento de Inuyasha. Aunque para su sorpresa, eso también se lo arrebató. Él cargó a Souta con un solo brazo, se colgó del hombro el saco con el asa y la rodeó a ella con ese brazo. ¡Menuda fuerza! Ahora bien, lo que más le intrigaba era su gesto. Era increíble que pudiera cargar a Souta el hombre que afirmaba odiar a los niños.

Decidió guardarse para sí misma sus opiniones para no estropear el momento y volvieron en silencio al lujoso apartamento de Inuyasha. Cuando llegaron, Souta dormitaba en el hombro de Inuyasha y este no sabía qué hacer con él.

― ¿Dónde puede dormir? ― le preguntó.

― En una habitación de invitados.

La guió a lo largo del pasillo que no pudo explorar anteriormente y le pidió que abriera una puerta puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas. Kagome obedeció y las luces se encendieron automáticamente otra vez. Entraron en la habitación y ella contempló sin aliento el lugar que le había asignado a Souta. La cama con dosel de matrimonio estaba recubierta con una colcha de plumas azul marino y parecía muy cómoda. Toda la habitación estaba enmoquetada de color beige y unos largos cortinajes azul marino caían desde lo alto hasta el suelo, frente al ventanal. El armario era el doble de grande que aquel que tuvieron sus padres. Además, tenía cuarto de baño propio. Para ser una habitación de invitados, estaba muy bien dispuesta. Seguro que la había decorado para gente importante.

Se acercó a la cama y la abrió para meter a Souta. Tal y como imaginó, las sábanas eran de seda. Apartó la colcha y las sábanas, y acomodó los cojines, pensando que su hermano dormiría más cómodo que nunca. Sonrió recordando que Souta se dormiría en cualquier parte. ¡Si acababa de dormirse sobre el hombro de un demonio! Si sus padres los estuvieran viendo en ese momento, les lanzarían una mirada de reproche. Aunque estaba segura de que entenderían que necesitaban sobrevivir.

Ayudó a Inuyasha a tumbar a Souta sobre la cama sin que se despertara y lo volvió a cubrir con la colcha. Inuyasha se marchó molesto por su despliegue maternal, pero ella no se enfadó con él. Ya había hecho demasiado por ellos. El precio a pagar por su parte era su virginidad. Estaba nerviosa por tener que acostarse con él. Seguro que la reclamaría en cuanto saliera de la habitación y, si no se daba prisa, iría a buscarla.

― Mamá…

Se volvió hacia su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella misma recordaba a su difunta madre y a su padre. Al menos, en sueños, Souta podía volver a tenerlos.

― Dulces sueños, Souta.

Al salir de la habitación, volvieron a apagarse las luces. Ella cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo y se quedó en el pasillo, contemplando la puerta impotente. Inuyasha había cumplido todos sus deseos, ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir los de él. Estaba muy asustada y no sólo porque fuera su primera vez. Temía enamorarse profundamente de él, pues ya sabía que su corazón empezaba a anhelarlo. Sin embargo, un día, ella envejecería, y él buscaría a otra humana joven. Ese era el trágico ciclo de la vida. ¡Odiaba estar pensando en eso!

― Estoy en el salón.

Él la esperaba. Con los puños apretados a los costados por los nervios y la cabeza gacha, se dirigió hacia el salón. Inuyasha estaba sentado en medio del sofá y continuaba bebiendo whisky. Todavía no parecía ni un poquito afectado por el alcohol. A lo mejor, su condición como demonio le provocaba un metabolismo más rápido.

― He hecho todo lo que me has pedido.

Ya estaba, iba a exigirle su virginidad.

― Ahora te toca cumplir.

Se llevó las manos a los botones de la americana para desabrocharla con una mezcla de temor y de deseo. Era frustrante que su cuerpo la traicionara de esa manera.

― Primero, estableceremos unas normas.

¿Normas? Se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. ¿Se necesitaban normas para hacer el amor?

― ¿Q‐Qué… nor‐normas?

― Normas de convivencia.

Suspiró aliviada al escucharlo y le pareció bien lógica su preocupación.

― Lo primero, tu hermano. No quiero escuchar gritos, ni sus pies aporreando el suelo. Me gusta el silencio y si no es capaz de estarse callado, no se quedará.

En eso no había problema. Souta era un chico muy tranquilo y pacífico. No le daría ni el más mínimo problema. Él mismo lo comprobaría con el tiempo.

― Lo segundo, ¿sabes cocinar?

La pregunta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Claro que sabía cocinar. Todas las humanas sabían cocinar. ¿Las hembras demoníacas no sabían? En su mundo, si una mujer no sabía cocinar, su familia se moría de hambre. Así de sencillo. Su madre le enseñó a cocinar desde su más tierna infancia y le confió todos sus secretos culinarios. Estaba mal decirlo, pero cocinaba realmente bien.

― Sí.

― ¡Estupendo! ― exclamó ― Estoy harto de la comida basura. Iremos al mercado a comprar y tú prepararás la comida.

Bien, era un pequeño precio a pagar por todo lo que él le había dado. Además, le gustaba cocinar. Aunque eso era algo que no pensaba admitir en voz alta.

― Tercero y último, dormirás en mi dormitorio, conmigo, todos los días. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Y ella no le daría un "no" por respuesta. ¡Era tan dulce! A decir verdad, lo último que esperaba era escucharle decir que dormirían juntos. Sería más lógico que relegara a una amante en una habitación de invitados. En el corredor vio que tenía unas cuantas más. Ahora bien, ella no tenía queja alguna y rezaba para que un día de esos no cambiara de opinión y la echara.

― ¿Aceptas? ― le preguntó.

― Acepto.

― Entonces, te enseñaré nuestra habitación.

"Nuestra habitación". Nunca en toda su vida había escuchado algo que sonara tan bien en sus oídos. Lo repetiría una y otra vez hasta poder creérselo, y, una vez que se lo hubiera creído, lo repetiría sólo para darse el gusto. Le gustaba su nuevo hogar, le gustaba su nueva vida, y, sobre todo, le gustaba Inuyasha. Él le gustaba mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado cuando descubrió que era el Ministro de Trabajo.

Lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo, rodeando el salón. Descubrió en ese momento que el pasillo tenía forma de L y que el apartamento de Inuyasha era enorme. El corredor no estaba decorado. Sólo era una pared pintada de color blanco roto y la moqueta beige, pero desprendía una elegancia y sofisticación que la hacían encogerse de hombros por sus humildes orígenes. A su madre le hubiera encantado ver un sitio así antes de morir. Ella siempre hablaba de cosas parecidas y guardaba revistas de decoración como si fueran tesoros. Ella misma había guardado su favorita como recuerdo.

Inuyasha abrió una puerta y se encendió la luz, tal y como en las anteriores habitaciones. La empujó suavemente para que entrara al mostrarse tímida y tuvo miedo de caerse de espaldas por la impresión. ¡Era el dormitorio de un rey! La cama de dosel era gigantesca, más grande que la de Souta. Estaba cubierta con una rica y colorida colcha color burdeos y unos cojines de tapicería dorada. El dormitorio estaba enmoquetado al igual que el resto de la casa. Al final de la habitación había un gran ventanal cubierto por una translúcida cortina blanca y un cortinón color burdeos recogido con cordeles dorados de terciopelo. Al otro lado de la habitación pudo divisar un armario monumental que la reflejaba de pies a cabeza gracias a sus puertas formadas por dos espejos. Junto al armario había una puerta abierta que le mostraba un elegante baño al más puro estilo romano. ¡La bañera era de mármol! El mármol era uno de los materiales más caros del mundo y de los más difíciles de esculpir. Su padre esculpía en mármol.

Sin poder evitarlo, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se acuclilló junto a la bañera para palpar la suave y bien pulida superficie. Esa bañera la habían trabajado obreros humanos. Habrían tardado horas y horas en hacerla. Era perfecta.

― ¿Quieres darte un baño? ― le preguntó Inuyasha, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

No podía creer que se hubiera comportado de esa forma delante de él.

― No… Yo… Lo siento… ― se disculpó.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó sin entender su disculpa.

― Mi padre esculpía en mármol… ― le explicó ― Me he emocionado al verlo, nada más.

― ¿Era bueno?

― El mejor.

Se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y se apartó de la bañera para entrar de nuevo en el dormitorio. Había llegado el momento. Ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable con Inuyasha. Se volvió hacia él dispuesta a ofrecerse, tal y como correspondía, pero una prenda le golpeó la cara y cayó al suelo de culo por la impresión. No se hizo daño gracias a la moqueta, mas se sintió avergonzada al instante, y apartó la prenda de su rostro con las mejillas ardiendo. Era una camisa.

― Puedes ponerte eso para dormir. ― le dijo ― El lunes te compraré ropa, mañana estará cerrado.

Normal que quisiera comprarle ropa. La suya era demasiado tosca para alguien como él.

― Acuéstate. ― le recomendó ― Yo tengo que atender unos asuntos antes.

― ¡Espera!

En cuanto gritó, se arrepintió. Se llevó la mano a la boca como si eso pudiera cambiar lo que acababa de decir. Inuyasha no la había tomado, había decidido perdonarla, y ella se había enfadado por ello. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba esa Kagome Higurashi que seis horas antes odiaba a los demonios con toda su alma?

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le preguntó él ― ¿No estás cómoda?

― No… Yo… Todo es estupendo. ― le aseguró.

― ¿Entonces?

― Bu‐Bueno… Pensé que tú… Que yo… ― intentó explicarse ― ¡Ya sabes!

Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla y se acuclilló para ayudarla a levantarse. Kagome aceptó su ayuda, y, una vez en pie, lo miró confusa. No entendía nada.

― Necesitas descansar. Podemos posponerlo para otro momento.

¡Ella no quería posponerlo! Inuyasha se inclinó para darle un suave beso de despedida en los labios y ella aprovechó el momento. Se aferró a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero lo deseaba y el deseo la estaba matando por dentro. ¿Qué le había hecho Inuyasha? Él gimió, rendido, y la estrechó entre sus potentes brazos mientras la iba empujando hacia la cama. Cuando al fin cayeron sobre el colchón, pensó que estaba en la gloria. Entonces, como si de un sueño se tratara, todo terminó.

Inuyasha se irguió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

― Buenas noches, Kagome.

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

El fin de semana había sido una tortura, sobre todo las noches compartidas con Kagome. Tenía una estricta rutina y costumbres que se negaba a rechazar por la llegada de la virgen a su hogar. La disciplina era lo primero y sabía que si se metía entre sus piernas fuera de horario una sola vez, lo repetiría. Hacía años que había destinado los sábados como único día de desahogo sexual. Cambiar eso sería destrozar todos sus esfuerzos de auto control. Kagome era tentadora, pero la tomaría sólo el sábado por la noche y ni un solo día más. Lamentablemente, para cuando pudo tener oportunidad de poseerla, era domingo, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y ella lucía unas grandes ojeras. Decidió retrasarlo al siguiente sábado y ya se estaba lamentando.

El niño no molestaba demasiado, la verdad. Kagome le dijo que era muy tranquilo y obediente. No esperó que fuera cierto y mucho menos hasta tal punto. Pedía permiso para todo, era educado y aunque no le quitaba los ojos asombrados de encima, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Ojala todos los niños fueran así. Por un momento, le recordó a un tiempo atrás en el que deseó tener hijos. A un tiempo en el que los niños le gustaban y deseaba formar una familia. Sin embargo, el día en que le traicionaron de la peor de las formas, ese deseo desapareció. Simplemente se esfumó.

Kagome, vestida con un horrible vestido estampado de flores que no se ajustaba ni en lo más mínimo a su figura, había realizado las tareas del hogar sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Él quiso intervenir y decirle que tenía contratado un equipo de limpieza que venía dos veces a la semana, pero ella no le escuchó y continuó a lo suyo. Adecentó su habitación y la de su hermano, ordenó todo lo que vio descolocado y preparó la comida con lo poco que él tenía en la casa. La comida estaba deliciosa, de lo mejor que había comido en muchísimo tiempo. De hecho, le recordó a su madre. Todas las humanas tenían muy buena mano con la cocina, al parecer.

Para el lunes tenían muchos planes. Él tendría que ir a trabajar por la mañana y le encargaría a su secretaria que matriculara al hermano de Kagome en algún colegio. No era lo más ortodoxo que un humano fuera a una buena escuela con demonios, mas nadie se lo negaría, no a él. Con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir para el muchacho algo más que ser un simple obrero. Más tarde, acompañaría a Kagome al mercado a comprar todo lo que necesitara para preparar la comida de esa semana. Podría darle dinero y permitir que fuera sola. No creía que se fuera a escapar ni nada parecido. El problema era que temía que cualquier demonio la oliera y… No quería ni pensar en ello. Después, le compraría mucha ropa nueva a Kagome. No permitiría que su amante cubriera su suave piel con ásperos y feos harapos viejos.

La siguiente noche también fue tortuosa. Durmió junto a Kagome, con su trasero deliciosamente pegado a su entrepierna. Ella dormía, estaba profundamente dormida, y no se daba cuenta de cómo se estaba apretando contra él. Desgraciadamente, él sí y su autocontrol se estaba enfrentando a una dura prueba. Cuando ella volvió a apretar su trasero contra su dura erección, se dio por vencido, y salió de la cama. En silencio, se dirigió hacia el salón, se tumbó sobre el sofá y durmió allí, pensando que viviría una semana infernal hasta el sábado. Soñó con Kagome.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Se despertó abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Kagome. Por un momento temió que a ella le hubiera sucedido algo. Cuando se sentó, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien quiera que la estuviera dañando, la encontró a ella de pies frente a él con su camisa puesta y a su hermano sujeto de su cadera. Los dos lo observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué les sucedía? Giró la cabeza para ver si había algo extraño en el salón que los estuviera alterando. La alarma no había sonado y todo estaba igual, tal y como él lo recordaba.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó somnoliento.

― Estás durmiendo en el sofá… ― musitó ella.

¡Era eso! Bueno, tampoco era para tanto. El sofá era muy cómodo y ya había dormido antes allí.

― Souta, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte la cara?

El niño asintió la cabeza y le dio los buenos días antes de ir corriendo al cuarto de baño, obedeciendo a su hermana.

― ¿Es mi culpa? ― le preguntó ― ¿Me muevo mucho en sueños? ¿Ronco? ¿Te he molestado?

Era interesante ver que alguien se preocupaba por él. La única persona que realmente se había preocupado por él hasta entonces, era su madre.

― No, tranquila.

Se levantó del sofá y estiró sus músculos entumecidos mientras lanzaba un largo y sonoro bostezo. No sabía por qué, pero no quería herir los tiernos sentimientos de Kagome. Ella parecía ser muy sensible. Bueno, en realidad todos los humanos eran muy sensibles y se preocupaban por las cosas más triviales.

― Tengo hambre… ― musitó.

― Ve a ducharte y a cambiarte de ropa. Yo prepararé el desayuno mientras tanto.

Asintió con la cabeza al escuchar a Kagome, y, restándole importancia al hecho de que le hubiera dado algo parecido a una orden, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para darse una buena ducha. A punto estuvo de caerse al suelo cuando entró y el aroma de Kagome inundó sus fosas nasales. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la cama e inhaló los restos de su olor que habían quedado adheridos a la sábana. Estaba cálido allí donde ella había dormido.

Estaba enfermo. Se apartó de la cama al percatarse de que se estaba comportando como un auténtico psicópata obsesionado con una virgen. Se acercó a su armario a coger su ropa para ese día, sacudiendo la cabeza, contrariado. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si lo viera abrazar una sábana y suspirar por el olor de una hembra humana? Seguramente lo felicitaría, ya que él mismo se había casado con una y adoraba esa vida familiar. Diría que era afortunado. Su hermano, en cambio, se regodearía ante él. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decir nada? Haría lo que le diera la gana y poco le importaba lo que su familia pudiera hacer o decir.

Se dio una rápida ducha fría para enfriar sus calenturientas intenciones respecto a Kagome y se afeitó frente al espejo del lavabo. Empezaba a pensar que iba a tener una erección permanente durante toda la semana hasta que la poseyera. Seguro que una vez que tomara su virginidad el sábado, se le pasaría toda esa obsesión y podría volver a su vida normal. Eso sí, ella no se marcharía. Seguía siendo una hermosa hembra humana y su amante por mucho tiempo si el Dios humano lo deseaba. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que perdió la concentración y se cortó al pasar la cuchilla bajo la barbilla. Un pequeño corte sin importancia. El dolor le haría volver a la realidad.

Escogió un traje grisáceo con una camisa negra y una corbata plateada, y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin poder evitar olisquear el ambiente. ¡Qué bien olía! El desayuno ya estaba preparado y él se moría de hambre. Normalmente desayunaba café solo y cualquier clase de bollería industrial que encontrara por ahí. Nada en comparación con un buen desayuno.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, Kagome le dio su taza de café.

― Bien cargado, como te gusta.

Él le dio un sorbo al café, comprobando que sus palabras eran ciertas, y se sentó frente a Souta para devorar su desayuno. El niño casi había terminado sus tortitas con sirope y nata. Él devoró las suyas en cuestión de segundos y Kagome le puso otro plato delante. También lo devoró, y, entonces, comió una tortilla francesa, y dejó que Kagome le sirviera más café y un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimida. ¿Cómo había podido reprimir su hambre durante tantos años? Hasta ese día, nunca se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba en verdad por las mañanas.

― Voy a matricular a Souta en una buena escuela.

Kagome lo miró con aparente interés y se sentó con su plato de tortitas.

― ¿Eso no está prohibido?

― Soy el Ministro de Trabajo, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

Ella se encogió de hombros y aceptó su respuesta.

― Con un poco de suerte, podrá conseguir algo mejor que ser un obrero. ― comentó Inuyasha.

― Ser un obrero es su única salida como humano, pero no es ninguna deshonra.

Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca al pronunciar aquella frase. Se levantó y le dio la espalda para recoger, sin haber probado bocado de su comida. ¡Vaya! No quería ofenderla, lo dijo sin pensar. En vista de que Souta había terminado su desayuno, le pidió que se fuera a jugar al salón y se acercó a Kagome con precaución. La abrazó desde atrás y besó su coronilla.

― No pretendía ofenderte.

― Mi padre no tuvo otra elección, ― habló ― pero dio la casualidad de que adoraba esculpir en mármol. Era su gran pasión. Se llevaba incluso restos del mármol que esculpía para esculpir pequeñas figuras en casa que nos regalaba a Souta y a mí. Por mi cumpleaños siempre me regalaba una pequeña escultura de una bailarina o un hada.

― ¿Dónde están esas esculturas?

No recordaba haber visto nada de eso cuando desempaquetó sus pocas pertenencias.

― El Ministro de Justicia me lo quitó todo, absolutamente todo. A penas tuve tiempo de recoger un par de prendas antes de que derribara la casa de mis padres.

Esas palabras lo intrigaron. La hizo girarse y le levantó el mentón con una mano para que lo mirara.

― ¿Por qué hizo eso?

― No lo sé. Mis padres murieron, nos pertenecía a nosotros, y no teníamos ninguna deuda. Un día, de repente, me llegó una citación del juzgado y aparecieron un montón de facturas sin pagar que antes no estaban ahí. Leí todas y cada una de ellas. La mayor parte de ellas eran facturas de cosas que nunca habíamos adquirido… ― suspiró ― A veces tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está haciendo esto a propósito, pero supongo que es algo estúpido, ¿no?

Él no lo veía tan estúpido. Todo un conjunto de deudas lo suficientemente elevado como para arrebatarles todos los ahorros, las pertenencias y el hogar a un par de hermanos huérfanos no aparecía de la noche a la mañana. Eso lo había tenido que preparar alguien, estaba completamente seguro. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho esto a ese par de hermanos? Debía ser alguien importante y alguien que tuviera contacto con el Ministro de Justicia, con Naraku Tatewaki. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese tipejo! Ya se lo arrebató todo una vez, no lo haría dos veces.

― Dame tu apellido. Haré que se investigue esto y encontraremos al responsable.

― ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó ― ¿Por qué haces tanto por mí?

Ni él mismo podía contestar a esa pregunta. Desde que la conoció, se había encontrado en la necesidad constante de protegerla y complacerla, como si él no pudiera retener ese impulso.

― Porque no me parece justo… ― masculló.

Eso también era cierto. Él no era el Ministro de Justicia, era el Ministro de Trabajo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera intervenir en otras áreas.

― Higurashi. ― dijo al fin ― Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

― Te prometo que averiguaré lo que ha sucedido.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero las palabras de ella lo retuvieron cuando apenas había salido al pasillo.

― Gracias. No sé por qué haces tanto por mí y por mi hermano pero quiero que sepas que te lo agradecemos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Kagome agarró su mano desde atrás. Los dos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, quietos, estáticos, esperando a que el otro hiciera algo para romper el hielo hasta que ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo. Ella se puso de puntillas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él se giró y estrechó su cintura entre los suyos. En menos de un segundo se estaban besando. Si fuera inteligente no la habría besado. Sin embargo, últimamente, tenía la sensación de que debía de estar volviéndose un completo idiota. Dejó que ella lo besara, y, cuando abrió la boca para él, se adentró en ella y la exploró lleno de puro deseo masculino. Ella gimió en el beso y él lanzó un gruñido animal de posesión. Si no rompía el beso, la tomaría allí mismo. Así que, haciendo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad, rompió el beso y le sonrió antes de marcharse.

― Estaré aquí a las cuatro. Iremos al mercado y a comprarte ropa.

Y con esas últimas palabras salió del apartamento. De camino al trabajo no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Pensaba en lo hermosa que estaba cuando le sonreía. En lo bonita que estaba cuando fruncía el ceño enfadada. En lo bella que se veía mientras dormía. Evocó imágenes de ellos dos desnudos en la cama, poseyéndose el uno al otro en un coito animal. También pensó en sus palabras, en todo lo que ella le había contado sobre el injusto trato recibido por parte del Ministro de Justicia. ¡No pensaba dejarlo pasar!

Entró en el edificio del ministerio sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Tan absorto estaba que entró en el ascensor sin saludar a sus compañeros. Nunca había sido demasiado sociable y no necesitaba entablar una falsa amistad para conseguir favores especiales. ¡Por Dios, él era un Taisho! No tenía que suplicar para obtener cuanto deseaba. Además, como Ministro de Trabajo podría dejarlos a todos ellos sin empleo. Aunque el abuso de poder no era lo suyo.

Se bajó en la planta del ministerio de trabajo y a paso firme se dirigió hacia su despacho al final de la planta. Más de una cabeza se levantó para mirarlo al pasar y más de una mujer le puso ojitos de cordero degollado. No comprendían que él nunca había hecho, ni haría caso a sus insinuaciones. Ahora, con Kagome dentro de la ecuación, mucho menos. Sólo se detuvo ante el escritorio que velaba frente a la puerta de su gran despacho. Su secretaria, Sango Kinomotto, estaba atendiendo una llamada en ese momento y la puso en espera para saludarlo y apuntar sus primeros recados de la mañana.

― Buenos días, señor Taisho. ― se levantó y le hizo una elegante reverencia ― ¿Desea algo?

― Quiero que investigues a una familia humana. Los padres han fallecido y sólo quedan dos hijos: Kagome Higurashi y Souta Higurashi. Consígueme todo lo que puedas sobre ellos y sus padres.

― Claro, señor. ¿Quiere que le traiga directamente los archivos o desea que haga un resumen y evaluación?

― Bastará con que me consiga los archivos. ― abrió la puerta de su despacho pero no entró ― Por cierto, esto es confidencial. Nadie debe saberlo, ¿entendido?

― Sí, señor.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, dándole su aprobación, y entró de nuevo en su despacho. Kikio Tama lo esperaba y él no pudo sentirse peor al descubrirlo. ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Cuándo demonios iba a dejarlo en paz? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que sus labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos rasgados ya no lo atraían? ¿Cuándo se percataría de que por más ropa ajustada y diminuta que se pusiera nunca volvería a tomar su cuerpo? El día en que ella lo abandonó y destruyó todo lo que tenían, todo lo que él había amado, la desechó de su corazón para siempre. ¿Tan difícil era de ver?

― ¿Por dónde has entrado? ― preguntó hoscamente ― Mi secretaria no me ha dicho que estuvieras aquí.

― Me deslicé a través de la ventana, querido.

― ¿Acaso voy a tener que poner bajo vigilancia mi propio despacho? ― gruñó ― ¡Lárgate!

― ¡Oh, siempre eres tan bruto!

Y ella tan bruja. Rodeó su escritorio, levantó el auricular de su teléfono y pulsó la tecla de recepción.

― Quiero que manden inmediatamente un equipo de seguridad a mi despacho.

― ¿Vas a echarme? ― gritó ella escandalizada.

― Vete con tu marido.

― Él me aburre. ― musitó con un mohín.

― Haberlo pensado antes de casarte con él.

― ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ― se levantó de su asiento ― No debes ser tan rencoroso.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su escritorio mientras pensaba que esa mujer conseguiría acabar con toda su paciencia. No tenía tiempo que perder con esas tonterías y ya no había nada para ella en su corazón, el corazón que ella pisoteó cuando lo traicionó. Habían pasado cien años y todavía lo recordaba con tal nitidez que los huesos se le helaban y el estómago se le contraía. Jamás perdonaría.

Sintió sus manos masajeando sus hombros con tal confianza que a punto estuvo de apartarla de un empujón. Entonces, ella se inclinó, lo olió y se apartó furiosa. Tiró todas las hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio y apoyó las palmas abiertas de sus manos sobre la madera antes de mirarlo enfurecida.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― le exigió saber ― ¡Hueles a otra mujer!

¿Tan evidente era? A lo mejor por eso lo miraba tanta gente ese día. Normalmente, le desaparecía el olor de las prostitutas para el lunes. No obstante, ahora estaba viviendo con una mujer las veinticuatro horas del día. Dentro de poco empezarían a publicar sobre él en los periódicos y tratarían de encontrar a Kagome. Fue un idiota al pensar que podría ocultar a su amante.

― ¡Vete al infierno!

― ¡Oh, querido ya estoy en él! ― le aseguró ― Y ella lo estará cuando la agarre…

― ¡No harás nada de eso!

Él mismo se puso en pie, con objeto de mostrarle los buenos veinte centímetros de estatura que le sacaba, y la amenazó con la mirada. Si osaba acercarse a Kagome, estaría muerta.

― ¡Estás enamorado! ― lo acusó.

¿Enamorado? ¡No! Él no volvería a estar enamorado de una mujer después del error que cometió con Kikio Tama. Simplemente, Kagome era un poco especial, nada más.

― Una vez estuviste enamorado de mí. ― afirmó sin ningún ápice de vergüenza por recordar su pasado en común ― Me ocuparé de que vuelvas a estarlo.

― Eso es imposible Kikio. Además, te recuerdo que estás casada y tú decidiste casarte con Tatewaki. Pensaste que tendrías más poder casándote con el Ministro de Justicia, ¿no? ¡Te equivocaste! ― se mofó de ella ― Y a mí me abriste los ojos. En el fondo, tendría que agradecértelo.

― Tú yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

― Admito que pensé eso hace mucho tiempo, pero perdiste tu oportunidad.

Volvió a sentarse en su sillón con gesto cansado. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría el equipo de seguridad para llevarse a esa loca que no lo dejaba en paz. A ese paso, tendría que hacerle una visita a Tatewaki para pedirle que atara bien corto a su molesta esposa. ¡No le creería! Desde que le arrebató a su prometida para casarse él con ella, se creía muy superior. El pobre necio creía estar riéndose de él. Era él en verdad quien se reía de Tatewaki por su ignorancia.

― Lo nuestro aún no ha terminado. ― insistió ella.

― Lo nuestro terminó cuando mataste a nuestro hijo.

Ella estaba embarazada de ocho meses, su hijo era ya casi una realidad, y un día desapareció. Kikio quería casarse con Tatewaki, pero Tatewaki no quería al hijo de otro hombre así que decidió abortar. Él, por supuesto, se enteró de todo eso demasiado tarde. Un día, cuando llegó a casa, la vio haciendo la maleta y su vientre de ocho meses había desaparecido. La sacudió y le gritó desesperado, exigiendo una explicación y ella le dijo cosas horribles sobre lo repugnante que lo consideraba a él y a su hijo no nato. No, jamás perdonaría.

Por fin entró el equipo de seguridad en su despacho. Empezaba a pensar que estaban haciendo novillos de su trabajo. Kikio juró y perjuró en voz alta mientras era arrastrada fuera de su despacho de la más vergonzosa de las formas: gritando y pataleando. Ojala ese espectáculo llegara a oídos de su marido para poder regodearse en su vergüenza al tener una esposa que buscaba a otros hombres públicamente.

Vio a Sango parada frente a la puerta, contemplando con ojos asombrados a la mujer que estaba siendo arrastrada lejos. En sus manos, llevaba una carpeta gruesa que parecía proceder del archivo. Tardó un largo minuto en recuperarse de la impresión de ver de nuevo a esa molesta mujer que llamaba día y noche al despacho del señor Taisho, y, al fin, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Con una sonrisa de clara victoria, le entregó la carpeta con el apellido Higurashi escrito con letras mayúsculas.

― Aquí lo tiene, señor. ― sonrió ― Siento el incidente con la más molesta de sus admiradoras, pero le juro que no la he visto entrar por ninguna parte.

Le gustaba la sinceridad de Sango. Era humana, pero entre ellos había un vínculo de confianza que les permitía hablarse de esa forma sin temor. Alta, esbelta, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, le pareció perfecta para ocupar el puesto vacante de secretaría. Había demostrado ser realmente competente y una muy buena compañía.

― Entró por la ventana.

― ¡Esa mujer está loca! ― exclamó.

― Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo. ― abrió la carpeta para revisar superficialmente el informe.

― ¿Quiere que vigile su despacho hasta que usted llegué de ahora en adelante?

Sabía que la pregunta iba en serio porque ambos eran conscientes de que volvería a intentarlo. Kikio era el ser con menos vergüenza y amor propio que había conocido en toda su vida. Una vez, estuvo profundamente enamorado de esa mujer demonio y hubiera puesto el cielo a sus pies si se lo hubiera pedido, pero, después del vil acto cometido, no podía ni mirarla sin sentir repugnancia.

― No, pero abre la ventana central en vez de la lateral. Veamos si mi admiradora se atreve a entrar por esa ventana.

Sango le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y salió de su despacho para continuar con su labor. Ella no sabía su historia en común, pensaba que sólo era una admiradora loca que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo. Si ella supiera…

Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y comenzó a leer palabra por palabra el archivo sobre la familia Higurashi. Tal y como Kagome le indicó, su padre era obrero, específicamente un escultor de mármol. Era famoso en el gremio en el que trabajaba y se le consideraba un hombre de principios, honrado. Ninguna deuda, ningún antecedente penal, nada que lo incriminara en nada. La madre de Kagome trabajaba una vez a la semana recogiendo restos y escombros de la obra. Tampoco tenía antecedentes de ningún tipo, su historial era intachable. Kagome era la hija mayor de la familia Higurashi. Había ido a la escuela, nunca había roto un solo plato y sacaba muy buenas notas. Leyó que tenía los estudios de secretariado prácticamente terminados, le faltaban sólo tres meses de prácticas y el título sería suyo. La fecha en la que dejó de estudiar coincidía con la fecha en que surgieron todas sus deudas. Souta era el hermano menor y estaba yendo a la escuela. Tampoco tenía ningún tipo de antecedentes. La familia Higurashi era un ejemplo a seguir.

Buscó y buscó, pero no encontró ningún documento que legitimara la deuda que supuestamente había adquirido la familia Higurashi. Se mencionaba en el juicio que se presentaron dichos documentos como prueba. Allí no estaba ninguno de esos documentos. Alguien debía de haberse hecho con ellos por alguna razón. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que en esa historia algo no encajaba, y todas sus alarmas se estaban encendiendo. Se llevaría el archivo a casa y así podría hablarlo con Kagome más detenidamente. Era la única en la que confiaba respecto a ese caso.

Salió de su despacho una hora después. Tenía que reunirse con los demás ministros en la sala de reuniones. Antes de encaminarse hacia allí, se detuvo frente a la mesa de su secretaria para pedirle una última cosa.

― Sango, ¿conoces esta escuela de secretariado?

Le enseñó la hoja en la que aparecía la matriculación de Kagome.

― Sí. Yo no estudié allí porque tenía otra más cerca de casa, pero tengo amigas que estudiaron allí.

― Quiero que cojas esta hoja con los datos de esta mujer y la matricules para los tres meses que le faltan por completar.

Sango agarró la hoja y leyó interesada los datos.

― ¿Algo más señor?

Entonces, sacó la ficha de Souta y se la entregó.

― También quiero escolarizar a este niño.

― ¿Misma escuela?

― No, quiero que lo metas en una escuela cerca de mi apartamento.

― Pe‐Pero señor… ― balbuceó ― ¡Allí sólo hay escuelas para demonios!

― Seguro que consigues que lo admitan.

Su secretaria leyó la ficha personal de Souta con cara de poca confianza y se despidió de él con la promesa de hacer todo lo posible. Él acudió a otra aburrida reunión en la que casi no participó porque sabía que ningún cambio sería aceptado. Ser ministro era realmente aburrido, pero ganaba mucho dinero y contaba con ciertos privilegios añadidos a los que ya le concedía su apellido. Comió en la sala de reuniones con los demás ministros, pensando que la comida de Kagome era mil veces mejor y casi se quedó dormido en la segunda sesión de la cámara. Cuando al fin terminó la sesión, se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido posible. Por curiosidad, echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Naraku Tatewaki y descubrió que éste lo miraba fijamente. Seguro que ya había sido informado del incidente con su esposa.

Hizo el camino a casa con pies ligeros, el archivo de la familia Higurashi bajo el brazo y buenas noticias guardadas en una carpeta. Souta salió a recibirlo en cuanto llegó y él le despeinó la azabache cabellera. ¡Maldita sea! Se suponía que no le gustaban los niños y le estaba cogiendo cariño en cuestión de pocas horas. Kagome se estaba cepillando el cabello frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Ya estaba vestida y preparada para salir con él, tal y como habían acordado. Cuando lo vio a través del espejo, le dedicó su preciosa sonrisa y se volvió para recibirlo. Ella hizo amago de besarlo; él se apartó, temiendo echarla sobre la cama.

― Ya he matriculado a Souta en la escuela. ― le entregó el papel de la matrícula para evitar el otro tema ― Está a menos de cinco minutos de aquí.

Kagome leyó con interés el documento, y, luego, la guía de información con todas las instalaciones del colegio.

― ¡Este colegio es estupendo! ― exclamó ― Seguro que le encanta.

― También tengo esto para ti.

La mujer aceptó también la siguiente hoja que le tendió y se quedó de piedra ante sus ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estudiabas para ser secretaria?

― No creí que tuviera importancia… ― musitó ― Cuando me conociste…

― Te quedan sólo tres meses de prácticas. Sería una pena que no lo terminaras por eso. Ya he pagado todo lo que falta, así que puedes volver mañana mismo.

― No tenías que… ―las manos le temblaban.

― Pero lo he hecho.

Kagome se sentó sobre la cama, junto a él, abrazando la matrícula de ella y la de su hermano como si fueran tesoros. ¡Qué sensibles eran los humanos! Tampoco era para tanto. Eso era muy poco dinero para él y los que tendrían que esforzarse por sacar los estudios eran ellos, no él. No entendía esa reacción por su parte.

― Sigo sin entenderlo… ― susurró ella suavemente ― ¿Por qué haces todo esto por nosotros? Yo no te lo pedí, no te exigí nada de esto.

No le gustaba nada esa pregunta porque temía cada vez más la respuesta. No se estaba enamorando, tal y como había afirmado Kikio anteriormente en su despacho. ¡No, señor! Sólo creía que Kagome era algo más especial que otras hembras y no le gustaba ver gente sin estudios. Para él, sólo era un poco de dinero a cambio de su educación, y prefería que ella fuera secretaria a que fuera prostituta. Si la mantenía encerrada en su casa, seguro que empezaría a quejarse.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― le exigió saber.

― ¡No me presiones!

Se levantó de la cama y dejó el archivo de la familia Higurashi sobre la mesilla de noche. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

― Me gustas, ¿vale?

Eso era lo máximo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante ella. Tampoco era una mentira. Le gustaba Kagome, le gustaba su cuerpo y le gustaba su personalidad débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Era una humana de pies a cabeza, y estaba aprendiendo de ella cosas realmente fascinantes. Como, por ejemplo, que los humanos eran muy temerarios ante el peligro a pesar de que lo olieran a kilómetros de distancia.

― Te prometí ir de compras, ¿vamos?

Ella, de repente, estaba realmente feliz. Dejó sobre la cama las matrículas y se colgó de su brazo como si fueran novios para salir del apartamento. Hubiera sido sumamente sencillo apartarla de él. No lo hizo.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy os adelanto el siguiente capítulo porque no estaré en casa hasta el lunes, me voy de fin de semana. La semana que viene subo el domingo, como de costumbre.**

**Capítulo 5:**

Kagome se despertó antes de que sonara el timbre del despertador. Estaba demasiado emocionada por retomar sus estudios como para haraganear a la mañana, a la hora de levantarse. El día anterior fue tan ajetreado desde que Inuyasha volvió del trabajo que no pudo mostrarle cuan feliz le hacía que le diera esa oportunidad de finalizar sus estudios. Esa mañana se lo agradecería con un buen desayuno.

Apartó con cuidado de no despertarle su brazo firmemente apostado alrededor de ella y salió de la cama, andando de puntillas para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. A decir verdad, no era necesario tomarse tanta molestia; la moqueta amortiguaba el ruido. Le echó un último vistazo a Inuyasha y sonrió. Por lo menos, había aguantado toda la noche dentro de la cama, durmiendo con ella, a diferencia del día anterior. Todavía no tenía nada claro por qué se fue a dormir al sofá. Sin embargo, lo importante era que no había vuelto a repetir ese extraño comportamiento.

Cogió su nueva ropa del armario y entró en el cuarto de baño. La bañera era estupenda y ya se había dado un maravilloso y relajante baño el día anterior, pero tenía algo más de prisa ese día. El despertador sonaría en veinte minutos y quería terminar antes de que Inuyasha necesitara entrar al cuarto de baño. Dejó la ropa sobre el armario, junto al lavabo, y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha sin dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Desde que lo había conocido, lo único que hacía era pensar en Inuyasha, y, por la noche, cuando al fin se iba a dormir, soñaba con él. Estaba totalmente obsesionada. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Nunca ningún hombre había sido tan bueno con ella.

― _Me gustas, ¿vale?_

No era una confesión de amor, no cometía el error de equivocarse, pero era un muy buen comienzo. A ella también le gustaba él. Tal vez sintiera algo más profundo aunque todavía no era amor o eso creía. Si podía llegar a gustarle, podrían tener una relación algo más normal y estable que la de un par de amantes, ¿no? Esas palabras simples admitidas en mitad de una acalorada discusión, bajo presión, y con toda la pinta de no querer decirlas en voz alta, le habían afectado a niveles inesperados. No dejaba de pensar en ese momento y en lo feliz que le hacía saber que él se sentía así.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y se cubrió el cuerpo con una fina toalla antes de salir. Una de las numerosas fantasías sexuales que había tenido con Inuyasha desde que lo conoció la asaltó en ese momento. Se apretó contra la mampara de la ducha, intentando sostenerse mientras lo veía a él, sin camiseta, avanzando hacia ella con esa mirada animal que tanto la excitaba. Él la olía, le sonreía seductoramente y luego besaba su cuello de forma ascendente hacia sus labios. En cuanto capturaba sus labios, sus manos atrapaban su toalla, y se la quitaban de un tirón. Ella intentaba cubrirse avergonzada. Entonces, él le recordaba lo preciosa que era y la abrazaba tiernamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel desnuda.

Sacudió la cabeza, mareada por la excitación, y se vio sola en el cuarto de baño. Nunca había fantaseado de esa forma con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con Houjo cuando eran novios. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Inuyasha? Lo peor de todo era que deseaba que él la tomara y no lo hacía. ¡La esquivaba! La noche anterior se le ofreció claramente. Él la ignoró por completo, y no volvió al dormitorio hasta altas horas de la noche. En el fondo, era lo mejor. Así no podía ver sus lágrimas provocadas por el rechazo.

Se vistió cuidadosamente y se miró en el espejo sin poder creer lo que veía. Jamás se había visto a sí misma tan guapa y tan elegante. Aquel vestido era más caro que toda la ropa que había tenido en toda su vida. Una auténtica barbaridad para un pedazo de tela y le sentaba de maravilla. La tela de color pastel suavizaba mucho su imagen, dándole un toque de inocencia. El vestido era simple a decir verdad pero sofisticado. Se ajustaba a su torso y se ataba con unos botones dorados como si fuera una camisa. La falda, en cambio, caía suelta y libre alrededor de sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Su único adorno era el cinturón de cuero marrón. Además, le gustaba que fuera sin mangas. Prefería tener los brazos libres cuando hacía calor. Utilizó unas carísimas perlas como pendientes que Inuyasha insistió en comprarle y se dio un poco de polvos de base y brillo de labios. Dejó su melena suelta. A ella le gustaba ir así y sabía que a cierto demonio le gustaba también su cabello suelto.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, vio a Inuyasha haciendo sus estiramientos matutinos. Él, al verla, se detuvo. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Le había gustado, estaba completamente segura de ello.

― Estás preciosa. ― le dijo él al fin.

― Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia el armario con una sonrisa y le sacó uno de sus trajes para que fuera a ducharse. Inuyasha aceptó con una sonrisa su elección, y le dio un suave beso en los labios y un guiño de ojos antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Ella saltó de alegría en el sitio en cuanto cerró la puerta, y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Su hermano ya se estaba duchando, escuchaba la ducha de su dormitorio, así que no tuvo necesidad de ir a despertarlo para prepararlo. Se ató el delantal a la cintura y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Dejó el café haciéndose mientras exprimía unas naranjas y llenó una jarra entera de zumo de naranja con unas gotas de zumo de limón. Así era como lo hacía su madre y estaba delicioso. Comprobó que la sartén ya estuviera caliente y se puso con las tortitas. También preparó unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Para cuando Inuyasha y Souta fueron a desayunar, tenía preparadas las tortitas con nata, sirope y unas fresas alrededor, el zumo, el café, las tostadas y la macedonia.

Los contempló mientras comían fascinada, sin poder dejar de pensar en ese día. Por fin iba a volver a clase. Era tan feliz.

― ¿Ha llegado el periódico? ― le preguntó Inuyasha.

¡El periódico! Se había emocionado tanto preparando el desayuno que olvidó ir a recogerlo. Salió como una bala de la cocina y abrió la puerta de la entrada para recoger el periódico sobre el felpudo. En primera página se había recogido otro incidente sobre los demonios de alcantarilla. Otro ataque. Habían matado al Ministro de Cultura. Cerró la puerta sin poder apartar la mirada de esa noticia. ¡Habían matado a un ministro! Inuyasha tuvo razón la noche del sábado. Los demonios de alcantarilla iban a por él.

Corrió hacia la cocina, preocupada por lo que estaba leyendo, y se detuvo junto a él, ofreciéndole el periódico.

― ¡Es terrible! ― exclamó ― ¡Han matado al Ministro de Cultura!

Inuyasha se atragantó con el café al escucharla. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa mientras tosía y trataba de leer el titular al mismo tiempo. Vio la incredulidad en su mirada mientras leía cada palabra del artículo con manos temblorosas. Seguro que Inuyasha conocía al Ministro de Cultura. ¿Serían amigos?

― ¿Inuyasha?

― No quiero que andes sola por ahí. Yo te acompañaré a todas partes, y, si no estoy, no salgas.

― ¡Es a ti a quien quieren! ― le reprochó ― Deberías…

― Souta, ― lo llamó Inuyasha de repente ― ¿por qué no vas a preparar tu mochila?

Si bien Souta ya había preparado su mochila el día anterior con ella, se abstuvo de decirlo, percatándose de que se avecinaba una discusión. Agarró una tostada y su tazón de cacao antes de marcharse.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― le riñó.

― No quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale? ― se levantó y la miró desde lo alto ― ¿Me obedecerás?

― Esto es estúpido. Es a ti a quien quieren… ― se quejó.

― Y te harán daño a ti para llegar hasta mí. ― le aseguró.

― ¿Y si te atacan a ti un día que andes solo por la calle? ¿Y si aparecen en tu trabajo y te matan? ¿Y si nos atacan a ambos cuando me estés acompañando a alguna parte? ― conjeturó.

― Kagome, no me atacarán en el trabajo. Te aseguro que el ministerio es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Y sé defenderme solo.

― No me convence…

De repente, se encontró atrapada entre la encimera y el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Alzó la mirada para contemplarlo, preocupada y no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la determinación de su mirada.

― Está bien. ― accedió.

― Esto no durará eternamente. ― prometió ― Después de lo que han hecho, harán redadas en las alcantarillas y esos demonios terminarán desapareciendo para siempre.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ― le preguntó ― ¿Quieres que desaparezcan para siempre?

― Es lo que ellos se han buscado. ― masculló.

― Sorprendente entonces que continúe habiendo seres humanos en este mundo.― frunció el ceño― ¿Te gustaría que yo también desapareciera?

― ¡No, maldita sea! ― agarró sus brazos y la sacudió ― No quiero que tú desaparezcas y no sé a qué viene esto. Los humanos no morirán.

― ¿Y si se revelan como los demonios de alcantarilla? ― le preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado ― Hay mucho humanos que os repudian a los demonios por la vida a la que nos habéis condenado. Sin ir más lejos, mis padres os odiaban y nos enseñaron a Souta y a mí a odiaros.

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos ante su respuesta. Instantes después, aflojó su agarre sin soltarla para acariciar la zona en la que le había apretado.

― ¿Y lo consiguieron, Kagome? ― le preguntó entonces, sacándola de su enfado para lograr sorprenderla ― ¿Me odias?

― Sabes que no… ― musitó.

― Pero hay otros muchos que sí.

― Podríais haber sido vosotros. Ganasteis la guerra con sucias trampas y violaciones a mujeres humanas. Luego, nos condenasteis a una mísera vida. Yo no te odio a ti, pero no guardo mucho aprecio por otros demonios y el resto de los humanos tampoco. Un día, se alzarán al igual que ahora lo están intentando los demonios de alcantarilla. Entonces, ¿qué haréis? ― le preguntó ― ¿Extinguiréis la raza humana?

― No tengo respuesta para eso, Kagome.

― Tenlo en mente, porque yo he vivido en un barrio humano y sé que sucederá.

Inuyasha la miró, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho que lo estaba constriñendo. No sabía que Kagome se sintiera de esa forma respecto a los demonios, y, por un momento, había sentido miedo de que ella también lo odiara de esa forma. Ahora bien, ella lo declaró como un caso aparte, alguien especial y no pudo menos que relajarse, lleno de puro alivio. Eso sí, lo que ella le estaba contando sin saber por qué le afectaba. Kagome tenía razón. No podían juzgar a todos los demonios que estaban bajo las alcantarillas por los delitos de unos pocos. De la misma forma, no podía extinguir toda la raza humana por los delitos de algunos. Aunque después de todo su pasado en común, el delito sería de todos; tanto de humanos como de demonios.

Odiaba pensar en asuntos relacionados con la gran guerra, pero Kagome lo había puesto en la obligación de hacerlo otra vez. Es cierto que se ganó de una forma un tanto sucia, pero tampoco todo fue malo. Su padre conoció a su madre humana, el gran amor de su vida gracias a esos trucos sucios. Él nunca abusó de ella y le hizo la corte. La enamoró para él. ¡Ellos se amaban! Aunque él no pudiera sentirlo, no dejaba de creer en el amor porque veía a sus padres. Ellos eran la prueba de que el amor existía.

Le gustaría poder decirle a Kagome que la extinción de los humanos jamás se daría, mas no estaba lo bastante seguro como para jurarlo. Si los humanos se revelaban desde su clase obrera, serían aplastados. Aunque no creía que los extinguieran. Los demonios apreciaban demasiado a las hembras humanas como para permitir que eso sucediera. Podrían matar únicamente a los varones y… Un horrible destino se estaba recreando ante sus ojos. No quiso pensar en él. Eso sería terrible.

― Será mejor que os acompañe a clase a los dos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, dando por zanjado el tema, al igual que él, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio en busca de unos zapatos y sus apuntes. Cuando salieron del edificio, la gente los miraba. Más bien, lo miraban a él dentro de esa estampa tan familiar. Una mujer colgada de su brazo y un niño de la mano. Cualquiera que lo conociera, no sería capaz de creérselo si no lo veía en persona.

Primero, acompañaron a Souta al colegio. Hablaron con el director y con su nueva tutora antes de acompañarlo a su clase. Inuyasha quería que todos en ese centro lo vieran. Así sabrían que ese niño humano estaba bajo la responsabilidad del Ministro de Trabajo. Era consciente de que atacarían a Souta por ser humano. Esa era la mejor forma de evitarlo.

Acompañaron a Souta hasta la puerta de su clase. Su hermana le dio un suave beso en la frente y le deseó un buen día; él se arrodilló y le habló.

― Si a alguno de tus compañeros se lo olvida, recuérdales que estás al cargo del Ministro de Trabajo, ¿vale?

Souta asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Le revolvió el pelo al levantarse y volvió a salir de allí con Kagome para llevarla a ella a su academia de secretariado. Tendrían que andar un poco más, pues estaba en un barrio humano, tal y como correspondía. Los oficios humanos se estudiaban en barrios humanos.

Caminaron en silencio, un silencio que a él no le gustó y que se mantenía desde esa mañana, cuando discutieron en la cocina. Sólo se detuvieron al llegar a la academia. Todavía no era la hora de entrada y otras chicas de la edad de Kagome esperaban en el patio. Se les quedaron mirando porque era evidente que él era un demonio y por las ropas de Kagome. Le había comprado a Kagome lo mejor de lo mejor, y, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le sentaba, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

― Promete que me llamarás si ocurre algo.

― No hay teléfono…

― En dirección, sí. He dado órdenes estrictas de que se te permita utilizarlo.

No pensaba dejar ni un solo cabo suelto con Kagome.

― Vendré a recogerte e iremos a comer a algún restaurante, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la miró, pensando que se veía encantadora con su carpeta, a punto de entrar a clase. Se inclinó, sin darle la menor importancia a las mujeres humanas que los observaban, y la besó en los labios. No la besó como le gustaría hacerlo ya que temía perder el control públicamente, pero con eso bastaría por el momento. Estaba deseando que llegara el maldito sábado de una buena vez.

― Nos vemos.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, decepcionado porque ella no se despidiera, hasta que la escuchó gritarle a unos metros de él.

― ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Giró la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo y se despidió con la mano antes de continuar avanzando hacia el ministerio. Las cosas no estaban tan mal como él imaginaba entre ellos.

Kagome se quedó contemplando su varonil silueta hasta que desapareció en la esquina de una calle. A continuación, se volvió hacia su antigua academia con los nervios a flor de piel. Todo estaba exactamente como ella lo recordaba Era un verdadero alivio. No le hubiera gustado encontrarse en un lugar diferente al que ella recordaba. Eso supondría que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. Ahora le quedaban tres meses de prácticas y se habría graduado. Seguro que encontraría un trabajo pronto. Se moría de ganas por empezar.

Vio a la distancia a sus viejas amigas, y corrió hacia ellas ilusionada. No las veía desde el día en que tuvo que dejar la academia porque no podía pagarla. Las tres estaban iguales. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi no habían cambiado absolutamente nada desde la última vez que se vieron. Tenía tanto que contarles. Seguro que ellas tendrían un montón de cosas que contarle también. ¿Por qué seguirían ellas allí? Se suponía que terminaban al mismo tiempo que ella. No podía esperar para empezar a cotillear.

― ¡Hola chicas!

Las tres bajaron la mirada y no le contestaron. ¡Qué raro!

― ¿Chicas? ― las llamó extrañada ― ¿Ocurre algo?

Yuka fue la primera en hablar.

― Era un demonio… ― musitó ― Quiero decir, que el tipo que te acompañaba… Ya sabes…

― Sí, es el Ministro de Trabajo. ― sonrió ― ¿Verdad que es atractivo?

― Y rico. ― masculló Eri.

― ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? ― Yuka la examinó de arriba abajo ― ¿Y esas perlas?

― Me lo ha regalado él…

― ¿A cambio de qué? ― gruñó enfadada ― ¡Te has vendido!

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar a una de sus mejores amigas hablarle de esa forma. Buscó consuelo en sus otras amigas, una explicación. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Eri y a Ayumi, descubrió que aunque no lo expresaran en voz alta, estaban de acuerdo. Ella no se había vendido. Bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Admitía que estuvo a punto de cometer esa estupidez, pero, al final, Inuyasha y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo mucho mejor en el que cabía la posibilidad de una futura relación entre ellos, de algo serio.

― No me he vendido. Él y yo…

― ¡Eres su amante! ― la acusó Yuka ― ¿Qué pensarían tus pobres padres?

Ellos no le reprocharían que intentara sobrevivir. Eso nunca.

― Kagome, ― intervino por fin Ayumi con su voz calmada para hacer la paz ― debes pensar en lo mejor para ti y para tu hermano. Relacionarte con un demonio os traerá muy mala fama y tendréis problemas en el barrio.

― Vivimos juntos.

― ¿Y también le haces la colada? ― volvió a intervenir Yuka ― Te has convertido en una vulgar prostituta a cambio de ropa cara y unas joyas.

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ― gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso Yuka? ¿Cómo podían estar de acuerdo las demás con sus crueles e hirientes palabras? Habían sido las mejores amigas durante años y nunca jamás se habían peleado. Siempre se habían apoyado. ¿Por qué no podían apoyarla en esos momentos de necesidad? No se podía creer que la estuvieran tratando de esa forma tan horrible. Estaba enfadada; furiosa con ellas. Unas amigas de verdad no se comportarían de esa forma.

― Kagome, aún estás a tiempo de solucionarlo. ― le explicó Ayumi ― Deja a ese demonio y…

― ¿Y qué? ― la señaló con un dedo acusador ― ¿Vuelvo a un prostíbulo para arrastrarme por unas monedas para intentar sobrevivir?

― Siempre es mejor que ser la puta de un demonio. ― le aseguró Eri.

Se acabó. Ya había soportado más que suficiente para toda una vida.

― ¡Iros a la mierda!

Se apartó de ellas con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, y entró en la academia, golpeando las puertas tan fuerte que las bisagras gimieron. ¿Cómo se atrevían ellas a juzgarla? Había hecho lo mejor para ella y para su hermano. Ella no era la puta de nadie. Inuyasha ni siquiera la había tocado todavía. Se estaba comportando como un auténtico caballero, más que muchos humanos, y aunque hubiera ciertos aspectos del concepto familia y pareja que no lograra entender, él era mucho más de lo que nunca pudo desear tener. Se negaba a permitir que se refirieran a ella y a él de esa forma peyorativa.

Entró en su antigua clase y se sentó en su lugar habitual mientras esperaba a que entraran el resto de sus compañeras para que el profesor adjudicara las prácticas. Encontraría nuevas amigas, no las necesitaba a ellas. Le habían dejado bien claro que nunca fueron sus verdaderas amigas. Si no podían escucharla e intentar entenderla, no eran sus amigas. Aquel era un buen momento para empezar a entablar amistad con sus otras compañeras de clase.

Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor se le quitaron las ganas. Todas la miraban fijamente y cuchicheaban sobre ella. No podía llegar a oír algunos cuchicheos, pero otros sí y la golpearon de la peor de las formas.

― Está con un demonio…

― …buscona…

― ¿Has visto esas perlas? Seguro que se las regaló después de follársela…

― Ese vestido es demasiado caro para ella…

― Sus amigas intentaron hacerla entrar en razón y ella les gritó. Ese demonio la ha corrompido…

― No es más que una…

Ese último cuchicheo se cortó por la voz de la profesora dando comienzo la clase. Agradeció la interrupción en silencio. Durante la presentación, se encogió en el asiento, pálida y temblorosa. Se dijo a sí misma que sólo tendría ese día de clase para que le adjudicaran sus prácticas. No tendría que volver allí hasta dentro de tres meses para entregar los informes de la empresa para la que trabajaría. Nada más.

Aguantó como pudo cada clase, ignorando los comentarios y los murmullos y haciendo apego de toda su paciencia cuando alguna compañera se acercaba para decirle a la cara lo que otras no se atrevían. Fue el peor día de toda su vida. Ella que pensaba que nada podría superar al día en el que le informaron de la muerte de sus padres. Fue un maldito infierno y deseó de principio a fin que Inuyasha volviera para recogerla. En el patio, estuvo sola, oculta entre unos árboles para que no la vieran. Estaba segura de que serían capaces de darle una paliza después de cómo la habían tratado a lo largo del día. En ese momento de reflexión fue cuando descubrió que sus antiguas amigas continuaban allí porque no habían encontrado trabajo. Continuaban haciendo prácticas a la espera de que una empresa las contratara.

La vuelta a clase fue tortuosa, pero soportó hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases. Bien, Inuyasha iría a recogerla, la llevaría a un restaurante, y se le olvidaría todo lo malo que había sucedido en el día. Ojala él no leyera en su rostro que algo malo había sucedido porque no le apetecía nada narrarle lo sucedido. Se repasó el brillo de labios y se quedó bajo el techo de la entrada de la academia, a la espera de que él llegara.

― ¡Kagome!

Houjo era una de las pocas personas que esperaba encontrarse por allí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese sitio? ¿Habría encontrado otra novia?

― Hola, Houjo. ― le saludó.

― No nos veíamos desde que… ― empezó ― Bueno… ya sabes…

Desde que cortaron cuando se quedó en la ruina y más lo necesitaba para ser más específicos.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― le preguntó ― ¿Esperas a alguien?

No estaba celosa ni nada parecido, pero no lograba entender su presencia en ese lugar si no era para esperar a otra chica.

― Los rumores han llegado hasta la construcción…

― ¿Rumores? ― preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa repentinamente ― ¿Qué rumores?

― Te han visto con un demonio importante esta mañana. ¿Es cierto? ― la miró de pies a cabeza ― Todo eso es muy caro.

― Inuyasha es…

― ¿Taisho? ¿El Ministro de Trabajo? ― preguntó incrédulo ― ¿Ese a el que tanto odiabas?

Sí, lo odiaba antes de conocerlo y fue un error por su parte. Siempre había fardado de no juzgar un libro por la portada, pero con Inuyasha lo hizo y todavía se estaba arrepintiendo. No era perfecto. Tampoco era en absoluto nada de lo que ella imaginó en un principio.

― Las cosas han cambiado.

― No, Kagome. ¡Tú has cambiado! ― la acusó ― ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? La Kagome que yo conocía jamás se habría vendido como una puta barata. ¡Has vendido tu alma!

― ¡Te equivocas! ― le discutió ― ¡Tú no lo conoces!

― ¡Él nos ha condenado a una vida entera en la construcción! ― repitió lo que tantos otros decían ― Creo que lo conozco bastante bien.

― No está en su mano… ― intentó convencerlo sin saber cómo ― Él… ¡No sabes nada de él!

Houjo golpeó la pared junto a su cabeza con un puño y le lanzó una mirada colérica. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello.

― Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué estás aquí Houjo?

― Yuka y las demás esperaban que yo fuera capaz de meterte algo de sensatez en la cabeza. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Kagome?

Sí, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se hizo amiga de esas malas pécoras y se emparejó con Houjo? Por fin lo veía todo bien claro.

En el ministerio, Inuyasha se despidió de Sango antes de salir corriendo hacia el ascensor. Había terminado con retraso la reunión debido al asesinato del Ministro de Cultura y llegaría tarde a su cita. Ojala Kagome no se enfadara por su retraso, intentó llegar antes.

Al salir del ascensor, se detuvo en una pequeña floristería y le compró un hermoso ramo de rosas a la dependienta. Con cuidado de no estropear el ramo, salió corriendo hacia el barrio de humanos en el que se encontraba la academia. Ella le había prometido no moverse de allí sin él y sabía que lo cumpliría. Souta se quedaba a comer en el comedor del colegio, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por él. La directora no le había llamado, tal y como él le indicó si surgía el más mínimo problema, así que supuso que todo le había ido bien.

Sólo detuvo su carrera al llegar a la academia y se quedó petrificado ante la escena. Un hombre humano aprisionaba a Kagome contra una pared y discutía con ella a gritos. Ellos dos parecían conocerse, se tuteaban y discutían acaloradamente sobre él. El hombre humano iba contra él mientras que Kagome trataba de defenderlo sin éxito. El humano era muy testarudo.

― ¡Tú deberías estar conmigo y no con ese asqueroso demonio!

Se acabó. El humano se había pasado de la raya. Se dirigió hacia ellos a paso firme y decidido. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo apartó de un empujón. El humano cayó al suelo, mostrando una vez más su fuerza inferior.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― exclamó la joven, sorprendida.

Él le entregó el ramo de rosas que le había comprado y no le dio tiempo a olerlas tan siquiera cuando tiró de ella y la besó como había deseado hacerlo esa mañana, ante la mirada del estúpido humano que osaba insultarlo e intentar quitarle a Kagome. Rompió el beso tan bruscamente como lo inició, y, sin dejar de sostener a Kagome con un brazo, se volvió hacia él.

― Escúchame, humano. ― lo miró desde arriba ― Esta mujer es ahora mía y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella si quieres vivir.

― No te la mereces…

― Tal vez, pero es mía.

Tiró de Kagome para hacerle caminar a su lado y se marcharon de allí a paso ligero. Quería marcharse cuanto antes de ese barrio humano para que dejaran de mirarlos de esa forma tan agresiva. ¿Habrían estado acosando a Kagome durante ese día por su culpa? Quería preguntárselo, pero temía que ella reaccionara de mala manera. Él tenía poco tacto, y, si de verdad había tenido una mala experiencia, no querría hablar de ello. ¿Cómo dejar pasar el tema? Estaba claro que hacer como que no había pasado nada, no sería ni de lejos una reacción lógica.

― ¿Qué tal el día? ― le preguntó, intentado ser diplomático.

― Bien.

Sí que debía haber sido horrible. Kagome no daba respuestas tan cortas y tan desganadas. Ella era muy habladora. Ahora bien, él tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle y tendría que contestarle en condiciones.

― ¿Quién era ese?

― Houjo.

La miró, exigiendo algún dato más. Ella no añadió nada así que insistió.

― ¿De qué lo conoces? ― preguntó entonces.

― Vivía en mi barrio, íbamos juntos al colegio.

Bien, una frase más larga con verbos y todo. Pensaba que nunca más volvería a escucharle hablar en condiciones. Sabía que había más. Ella le estaba omitiendo información intencionadamente y la sombra de la sospecha empezaba a nublarle la vista. Necesitaba saber todo lo referente a ella y a ese hombre.

― ¿Sólo erais amigos? ― se atrevió a preguntar.

― Fuimos novios durante un año…

Justamente eso era lo que temía escuchar.

― ¡No quiero que vuelvas a verlo nunca!

Lo dijo sin pensar, impulsado por una furia animal que le hizo hervir la sangre. El solo hecho de pensar en otro hombre disfrutando de los besos de Kagome, acariciándola, haciendo el amor con… ¡Un momento! Kagome era virgen, no se había acostado con ese tal Houjo así que, a lo mejor, ella no estaba enamorada, sólo confundida. Sí, debía ser eso. ¡Kagome no amaba a Houjo!

― ¿Estás celoso? ― le preguntó ella.

― No digas tonterías…

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la guió hacia otro barrio que no conocía. No le importó porque no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera mirarlo a él. Ahora estaba total y completamente segura: amaba a Inuyasha Taisho.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Kagome estaba preciosa con aquel ligero vestido blanco. Ella corría alrededor de él en aquel campo de girasoles que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes. El radiante sol arrancaba preciosos reflejos azabaches de sus maravillosos rizos. Ella se reía y le animaba a jugar con ella con tal jovialidad y alegría que se sintió verdaderamente tentado a seguirla. En su lugar, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se limitó a contemplarla. Entonces, se percató de que él también estaba vestido de blanco. Él nunca vestía de blanco. Tampoco recordaba haberse puesto esa ropa. Seguro que fue Kagome quien lo convenció para que se vistiera de esa forma.

Alzó la vista y vio que ella cada vez iba más de prisa, más adelante, más lejos. Se estaba alejando de él sin darse cuenta.

― ¡Kagome! ― la llamó.

La muchacha no contestó a su llamada. Ignorante de su preocupación, continuó corriendo y danzando.

― ¡Kagome, no corras tanto! ― le ordenó.

Entre todos esos girasoles surgió una hermosa rosa roja, brillante y grande con los pétalos abiertos. Era de lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, sin contar a Kagome claro está. Le echó un último vistazo a Kagome y se desvió del camino con el fin de cogerla. Esa rosa era perfecta para regalársela a Kagome. La cogió con mucho cuidado y quitó cada espina con amoroso cuidado para asegurarse de que ella no se pinchara. En verdad era hermosa, aunque no podía competir con la belleza de su Kagome.

Regresó al camino con la rosa en mano. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que Kagome había desaparecido. La había perdido de vista. ¿Dónde estaba? Se puso su mano izquierda a modo de visera para intentar localizarla a la distancia sin la molestia del sol, pero fue inútil. No lograba verla. Corrió hacia delante asustado, temeroso de que a ella hubiera podido sucederle cualquier cosa, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a los límites de un bosque, un oscuro bosque. ¿Kagome se habría metido allí adentro? ¡No! Kagome no habría sido tan estúpida. Ella se habría asustado al ver ese oscuro lugar, lleno de horrendas formas tenebrosas, y se habría apartado para volver a su lado.

Él mismo se estaba apartando para buscarla por otro lugar cuando escuchó su grito de auxilio.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió al interior del bosque. ¿Y si algún demonio la había raptado? Seguro que la había encontrado tan hermosa que había querido tenerla para él. No era una idea descabellada. Aunque cometió el error de creer que podía tenerla. Kagome era suya y de nadie más. Corrió como el demonio que era hasta llegar a un claro y encontrarla. Su pura y hermosa Kagome había sido rodeada por unos asquerosos demonios de alcantarilla que amenazaban con hacerle las cosas más horribles. ¡Sobre su cadáver! Se lanzó sobre ellos y no tuvo piedad de ninguno de ellos. Los hizo pedazos.

Para cuando terminó, se percató de que su ropa se había vuelto negra. Se volvió hacia Kagome, cuyo vestido también se había vuelto negro. De repente, también tenía los labios pintados de rojo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

― Kagome…

Recordó la rosa que había cortado para ella y la buscó. Estaba pisada y marchita en el suelo, tras la pelea. Era una auténtica lástima no haber podido darle algo tan hermoso a Kagome, sobre todo, después de la horrible experiencia vivida segundos antes.

― Kagome, ¿estás bien? ― le preguntó preocupado ― ¿Estás herida?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y por fin pudo respirar aliviado. Kagome estaba bien, no le habían hecho ningún daño. ¡Pudo llegar a tiempo! Respirando con normalidad de nuevo, rompió la distancia entre los dos y se acercó a ella para poder disfrutar una vez más de su pura e inocente belleza y la maravillosa calidez que emanaba. Aunque estuvieran en un oscuro y frío bosque, Kagome siempre sería Kagome.

― Pasé tanto miedo, pequeña.

― Ya estoy bien. – le sonrió seductora, mordiéndose el labio inferior ― ¿No quieres tu recompensa?

¿Recompensa? ¿Qué recompensa? La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Kagome se llevó las manos a los tirantes de su vestido y los deslizó a lo largo de sus brazos. El vestido cayó lentamente, resbalando por su piel desnuda hasta quedar plegado alrededor de sus tobillos en el suelo. No llevaba ropa interior y tampoco la necesitaba. Su figura era perfecta.

― ¿Tú eres mi recompensa? ― preguntó anonadado.

― Toda tuya. ― le aseguró.

Sin poder resistirlo, la besó, como siempre deseaba hacerlo, y cayó de rodillas ante ella, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, suplicando, agradeciendo y anhelando poseer su cuerpo. Su Kagome, suya para siempre. Se quitó su propia camisa y la dejó sobre el suelo para no dañar su delicada piel cuando la tumbara en él. Ella se dejó tumbar feliz y encantada. ¡Se estaba ofreciendo!

Anhelante, besó y acarició cada centímetro de piel, sin dejar de pensar en que por fin sería suya.

― ¿Inuyasha?

Se alzó sobre sus brazos, preocupado por el tono de voz que había empleado. Su cuerpo empezó a verse borroso y a disolverse hasta que todo se volvió negro. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, de que estaba soñando y de que nada había sido real. Al abrir los ojos, la vio a ella otra vez. Estaba tumbada sobre su cama con los tirantes de su camisón bajados y sus senos casi al alcance de su vista. El camisón también había sido subido hasta la cadera, mostrando sus preciosas piernas. Aunque no tenía demasiada importancia en ese instante, se fijó en que a diferencia de su sueño, ella llevaba bragas.

De repente, fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Acababa de tener un sueño erótico con Kagome y, sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo dormido se había estado moviendo en la cama, sobre ella, intentando tomarla, tal y como lo hacía en el sueño. Si no se hubiera despertado, la hubiera tomado en sueños. Él estaba sobre ella y seguro que ella estaba aterrada por el violento asalto. La pobre mujer estaría durmiendo pacíficamente cuando una bestia como él la atacó. Se sintió enfadado consigo mismo.

Se apartó de ella abruptamente y se levantó de la cama. Al instante, se giró avergonzado, dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver la prominente erección que pugnaba contra su pantalón. Aquel, con diferencia, era el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida.

― Inuyasha…

― Lo siento. ― se disculpó.

― ¿Por qué?

Kagome lo miró desilusionada. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Se estaba disculpando por haber intentado hacerle el amor? ¡Si ella lo estaba deseando! Llevaba toda una horrible semana a la espera de que él hiciera el menor intento por hacerle el amor, y aquel era el primer avance que vivía. Por un momento, pensó que de verdad la tomaría, pero se percató demasiado tarde de que estaba dormido y le pareció mal hacerlo de esa manera. Lo despertó para que la mirara mientras la tomaba. Lo que había conseguido por tener conciencia era que la evitara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Juraría que el día en que se conocieron en el prostíbulo, estaba deseoso de hacer el amor con ella. Supuestamente, ella estaba allí para eso; era su acuerdo inicial. Sin embargo, Inuyasha huía de ella, evitaba sus besos si se volvían demasiado apasionados, y la evitaba a ella en general. No sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. Era una auténtica tortura. Al descubrir que estaba enamorada de él, que lo amaba, un nuevo deseo se había instaurado dentro de ella. Todo su cuerpo pugnaba por ser poseído por el hombre al que amaba y él se lo negaba.

Se colocó bien el camisón, desolada, y se quedó mirando su musculosa espalda con la decepción pintada en la cara. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer para llamar la atención de un hombre?

― Te he atacado, perdóname.

― Inuyasha, no… ― intentó oponerse ― Se supone que debía ser así… nosotros…

― No discutiremos más sobre esto.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del armario y cogió su traje para ese día.

― Espero que no te importe que me duche primero. Necesito una buena ducha fría.

Ella no se opuso y lo contempló en silencio meterse en el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él la mirara tal y como lo hizo antes? ¿Para que él cediera a su deseo? Estaba tan desesperada y perdida porque sabía que él la deseaba y se negaba a tomarla. No entendía qué estaba fallando. ¿Acaso era ella? Como era inexperta, a lo mejor había algo que estaba haciendo mal. Puede que los demonios tuvieran un ritual de apareamiento que ella no comprendía. ¡Estaba tan confusa!

Se levantó de la cama abruptamente, imitando a Inuyasha. Entonces, se dijo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados a la espera de que Inuyasha diera el primer paso. A lo mejor, a él le gustaba que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa, que ellas lo guiaran. Por eso tomó una decisión. Se quitó el camisón por la cabeza y deslizó las bragas por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Apartó el elástico con un pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Si él la rechazaba, no podría soportar la vergüenza.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y distinguió la forma de su cuerpo desnudo a través de la mampara. Nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo. En la construcción, vio hombres sin camiseta y había visto las piernas desnudas de Inuyasha cuando acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, pero nunca vio más que eso. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía más o menos cómo era. No había oído que los demonios tuvieran algo diferente, pero el problema era que no podía terminar de imaginarlo. ¿Y si la asustaba? ¡No! No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta en ese caso o volvería a echarse atrás, y la dejaría de lado de nuevo.

Descubrió desconcertada que no había nada de vaho. Él se estaba duchando con agua fría de verdad. Bien, vería a un hombre completamente desnudo por primera vez, y, además, se congelaría. Era un mal punto de partida para una misión como esa. Abrió la mampara de un tirón y unas gotas de agua fría golpearon su piel desnuda. Inuyasha se giró y puso una cara realmente cómica antes de volverse y subir la temperatura del agua. Evidentemente, lo hacía para ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― la regañó sin mirarla ― ¡Márchate antes de que te congeles!

― El agua ya se está poniendo caliente, estoy bien.

― ¡Kagome!

― Pensé que podríamos darnos una ducha juntos… ― sugirió en un susurro.

― Eso es una mala idea, Kagome.

― No, no lo es.

Sin hacerle ni el más mínimo caso, apretó su torso desnudo contra su espalda y disfrutó del contacto. Nunca imaginó poder sentirse de esa manera con ningún hombre. Inuyasha era único en el mundo, era su otro yo, su media naranja, y no permitiría que absolutamente nadie se lo arrebatara.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí, Kagome?

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de cómo me has dejado tirada en la cama?

Él se movió como un rayo. Cerró la puerta de la mampara y la arrastró al lado más alejado de ella. La estampó contra la pared sin hacerle daño realmente a pesar de su brusquedad y se apretó contra ella. Sintió su miembro erecto y duro acariciando su vientre. Sin poder evitarlo, bajó su mirada curiosa. ¡Era enorme! ¡Eso la partiría por la mitad! No, no debía pensar en cosas como esa. Seguro que no era para tanto. Estaría exagerando o igual el aparato reproductor de un demonio era demasiado para una humana… ¡Eso no era posible! Los demonios se habían reproducido con humanas y no había oído a ninguna quejarse respecto a que fuera muy diferente.

― ¿Me deseas, Kagome?

Una pregunta directa en el momento para mostrarse valiente. Esa era la hora de la verdad.

― Sí, te deseo…

― Tendrás que esperar. ― dijo entonces ― Los dos tendremos que esperar.

― ¿Esperar a qué? ― dijo sin comprender.

― El sábado por la noche. Te tomaré entonces y sólo entonces.

¿Por qué el sábado por la noche? ¿Ocurría algo el sábado por la noche? Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor era algún ritual demoníaco sobre el que no debía preguntar. Algo que ella desconocía.

― Hasta entonces, prométeme que no volverás a provocarme haciendo cosas como esta.

― Te lo prometo.

No quería hacer esa maldita promesa, pero si para él era tan importante que se acostaran el sábado por la noche y no antes, lo respetaría y se aguantaría las ganas de compartir todo lo suyo con el hombre al que amaba. Tan rápido como salió de la ducha, empezó a arrepentirse de la decisión. La semana ya se le estaba haciendo lo bastante eterna. No obstante, había prometido una cosa y por Dios que la cumpliría.

Mientras se estaban vistiendo, no pudo quitarle ojo a Inuyasha. Era tan atractivo, tan sexi, tan hermoso… Siempre pensó que sólo las mujeres eran hermosas, que los hombres no podían ser hermosos, pero Inuyasha le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra hermoso. Todo él era perfecto. En su cuerpo, se componía en perfecta armonía cada músculo y cada tendón, formando la masa demoníaca masculina más perfecta de todas. Sería tan sencillo, tan bueno el poder acariciarlo. Seguro que sus músculos eran duros como el acero. Su cuerpo ya había comprobado que su piel contra la suya le provocaba las sensaciones más maravillosas.

― No hagas eso. ― le pidió Inuyasha.

― ¿El qué? ― preguntó ella sin entender.

― Deja de mirarme así.

Se había dado cuenta. Alicaída, apartó la mirada, y continuó con lo suyo. Desayunaron en silencio. Incluso Souta pudo darse cuenta de que algo sucedía. Aún era demasiado pequeño como para entender que la tensión sexual en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Como de costumbre, acompañaron a Souta al colegio. Después, se dirigieron los dos juntos hacia el ministerio. A ella le asignaron las prácticas en una pequeña empresa inmobiliaria, pero Inuyasha había movido unos hilos y había conseguido cambiar sus prácticas y trasladarlas al ministerio. Tras la muerte del Ministro de Cultura, el nuevo ministro quiso cambiarlo todo, incluido la secretaria, e Inuyasha lo convenció para cogerla a ella en prácticas. Ese era su primer día como secretaria de alguien tan importante y la primera vez en su vida que iba a pisar el ministerio. ¡Estaba nerviosa!

Se había puesto una discreta falda de tubo color crema hasta las rodillas, una blusa azul marino y una americana a juego con la falda. Quería resultar elegante y discreta para su nuevo "jefe" temporal. Si tenía suerte y hacía bien su trabajo, terminaría contratándola y podría mantenerse a sí misma. No era necesario en su situación actual, pero era bueno saber que si algún día… Si algún día lo necesitaba, podría valerse por sí misma. En el fondo, deseaba que eso no sucediera nunca. Significaría que Inuyasha la había dejado.

Inuyasha en persona la llevó hasta la planta del Ministro de Cultura. Pasearon juntos por la planta. Le enseñó cómo funcionaba el lugar y dónde podía adquirir cualquier cosa que necesitara. Por último, le presentó su mesa, su lugar de trabajo, y ella contempló su espacio, asombrada. Parecería alguien importante en un lugar como ese, sentada en esa mesa. Seguro que su madre estaría muy orgullosa si pudiera verla. Antes de que pudiera terminar de disfrutar del momento, Inuyasha le hizo entrar en el despacho del nuevo Ministro de Cultura.

― ¡Taisho!

Inuyasha se adelantó y le dio la mano al hombre. Kagome lo examinó muy sorprendida. ¡Qué atractivo! Era casi tan alto como Inuyasha e igual de corpulento. Estaba tan moreno que daba la impresión de pasar varias horas al día bronceándose. Tenía el cabello negro cortado de forma desigual alrededor de su rostro, los ojos azules y labios finos. A diferencia de Inuyasha, parecía ser menos formal con la vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones de traje azul marino, la camisa blanca fuera de los pantalones, sin corbata, y su chaqueta estaba colgada en el perchero.

― Te he traído a la mujer de la que te hablé. Cuida bien de ella, ¿vale?

Kagome se adelantó cuando Inuyasha se lo indicó y le ofreció la mano derecha a modo de saludo a su nuevo jefe. Este agarró su mano y le dio un elegante beso en el dorso.

― Bankotsu Shichinintai, un placer conocerla.

― Kagome Higurashi a su servicio.

― ¡Vaya! No me dijiste que fuera tan encantadora.

― No es para ti. ― le advirtió ― Ven conmigo.

Cogió su brazo y la arrastró fuera del despacho sin ninguna educación, No paró hasta que alcanzó su mesa, donde la atrapó entre la fría madera y él. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Bueno, pensó que su nuevo jefe era atractivo, pero de hombres atractivos estaba plagado el mundo. Inuyasha era hermoso, perfecto. ¿Acaso no comprendía que toda su admiración estaba dirigida hacia él?

― Inuyasha…

― Tengo que ir a trabajar. ― le dijo ― Ten cuidado.

― ¿Cuidado? ― no lograba entender ― ¿Por qué?

― No me gusta cómo te mira. ― admitió― Igual no fue buena idea cambiarte las prácticas.

¡De eso nada! En ese momento tenía las mejores y más estupendas prácticas con las que una aprendiz de secretaria pudiera soñar. No pensaba echarse atrás.

― No digas tonterías, todo irá bien. ― le aseguró.

― Prométeme que si se te insinúa, vendrás a decírmelo inmediatamente.

― Te lo prometo.

Si así se quedaba más tranquilo, no le costaba nada hacerle esa promesa. Él le sonrió en respuesta y le arrebató su bolso. Kagome estudió extrañada su comportamiento tan poco caballeroso, sin atreverse a intentar recuperarlo por pura curiosidad. Inuyasha sacó su agenda, la abrió en una página en blanco y escribió algo con la pluma que él mismo le regaló. Después, le ofreció la agenda con unos números escritos.

― Ese es el número privado de mi oficina. No dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas y estaré aquí en seguida.

¡Qué dulce! Abrazó contra su pecho la agenda en la que él había escrito mientras lo observaba marcharse, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho. Estar enamorada era la cosa más rara que le había sucedido nunca. Cuando lo veía alejarse, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Cuando no estaba, no hacía más que echarlo de menos. Cuando lo veía volver, su corazón daba tumbos de júbilo. Y cuando al fin estaba con ella, se aferraba a él como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas. En realidad, era su chaleco salvavidas, su salvador.

Dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en su propio perchero y agarró su agenda para cumplir los primeros encargos del Ministro de Cultura. Igual, si trabajaba allí adentro, podría comprender mejor el por qué de todas las cosas que sucedían en su sociedad dominada por demonios. Siempre había visto todo desde la perspectiva humana. Ya iba siendo hora de mirar desde otra perspectiva.

Tocó la puerta de su jefe con cuidado. Cuando su jefe le dio permiso para pasar, la abrió. Él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, leyendo unos documentos, y la saludó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

― Supongo que al fin podremos hablar. Ese Inuyasha Taisho sí que es un demonio posesivo.

Bankotsu Shichinintai no sabía hasta qué punto podía resultar posesivo.

― Lamento si le ha molestado su comportamiento. ― se disculpó en su nombre ― Esta mañana se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

― ¿Vivís juntos? ― no esperó respuesta, era evidente ― Eso es bueno saberlo y realmente interesante.

― ¿Por qué?

― No tiene importancia…― evadió su pregunta ― ¿Te parece si establecemos tus ocupaciones?

― Sí, señor.

― Por favor, llámame Bankotsu. Me gusta que me tuteen y espero que no te importe que yo te tutee.

― Por supuesto se… Bankotsu. ― se corrigió.

Él le sonrió al escucharle corregirse y le ofreció asiento antes de empezar a hablar. Entonces, preparó su pluma para empezar a escribir.

― Quiero que atiendas todas mis llamadas, pero no me las pases nunca, aunque sea mi dichosa esposa. ― masculló ― Escríbeme el recado, y, si es importante, yo mismo llamaré. Tampoco quiero que permitas pasar a nadie a mi despacho sin informarme primero para que yo le dé permiso.

Kagome apuntó todo sin dejarse una sola coma y le miró expectante.

― De vez en cuando, te pediré que me traigas algunos informes de los archivos así que tendrás que familiarizarte con el lugar para ser lo más rápida posible. También vigila a los empleados de esta planta. No he tenido tiempo de comprobar todos sus expedientes y no estoy seguro todavía de que cumplan con mis expectativas. Si ves el menor inconveniente en alguno de ellos, házmelo saber.

Le estaba pidiendo que vigilara a los empleados para despedir a los "incompetentes". No sabía si ella era capaz de hacer algo semejante. Una cosa era ir a buscar informes y otra muy diferente ser la culpable del despido de alguno de ellos. Eso era demasiado para ella. Por supuesto que vigilaría. En caso de detectar cualquier irregularidad, hablaría primero con el empleado para solucionarlo.

― Además, me ayudarás a preparar las presentaciones para las reuniones y quiero que sirvas a los asistentes en ellas. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

― Sí, Bankotsu.

― Bien. ― asintió― ¿Podrías traerme un café con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar?

― En seguida.

Se levantó y salió del despacho para cumplir su primer encargo. Pensó que el café de máquina no estaría muy bueno así que se dirigió hacia la pequeña salita para los almuerzos donde había otros dos empleados tomando café, y empezó a preparar su encargo. Los dos empleados la miraron, pero ninguno dijo ni una palabra a pesar de que ella los saludó. Preparó el café en la cafetera y dejó todo lo que sobraba para que cualquier otro empleado pudiera tomarlo. Llenó la mitad de la taza vacía con leche y le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar antes de ponerse a remover. De repente, pensó que ofrecerles café sería una buena excusa para entablar una conversación.

― ¿Queréis más café?

Los dos demonios levantaron la cabeza y la miraron. Uno de ellos tenía una cola larguísima y el otro tenía unas enormes orejas de conejo. Aquellas diferencias respecto a ella era lo único que dificultaba que pasaran por seres humanos. Los demonios de alcantarilla eran físicamente mucho menos parecidos a los seres humanos.

― No. ― contestó uno.

― Ya estamos servidos. ― dijo el otro.

Ella agachó la cabeza, decepcionada por tan mal comienzo, y cogió la taza de su jefe para llevársela. No merecía la pena perder más tiempo allí. Se despidió, aunque una vez más no recibió respuesta, y caminó entre los empleados para dirigirse hacia el despacho de su jefe. Levantaban la cabeza para mirarla al pasar y cuchicheaban. Aquel momento le recordó al que vivió cuando volvió a su academia de secretariado. La historia se repetía de nuevo. Lo peor fue escuchar algunas palabras sueltas por segunda vez…

― La pobre Lia despedida para contratar a esa buscona…

Buscona. Odiaba esa palabra.

― ¿La has visto con el Ministro de Trabajo? ― dijo otro.

― ¡Es una enchufada!

Ese último comentario, más que un cuchicheo, fue una acusación contra ella. Asustada y nerviosa, aceleró el paso, queriendo ignorar la avalancha de insultos que le caía sobre las espaldas, y entró en el despacho de su jefe. Dejó la taza frente a su jefe y sonrió cuando él lo tomó encantado.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora?

― ¿Ves esas cajas de allí?

Kagome se giró y vio las cajas que él señalaba. Había como unas cuatro o cinco cajas llenas hasta arriba de papeles desordenados.

― Tu trabajo de hoy será ordenar todo eso. Tu predecesora era un auténtico desastre.

Con esas palabras en mente, Kagome empezó a cargar con las cajas fuera del despacho. Tuvo que llevarlas una a una porque eran muy pesadas. Bankotsu se ofreció a ayudarla, pero ella se negó educadamente y lo hizo por su cuenta. Era su trabajo, no podía permitir que su jefe lo hiciera.

Pasó una hora entera intentando encontrar la mejor forma de clasificar todos esos papeles, y, cuando por fin dio con ella, suspiró y se dejó caer contra su cómoda silla acolchada. Tardaría horas en hacer todo eso; saltarse la comida no era una opción. Inuyasha la arrastraría fuera de allí en cuanto fuera la hora de comer. Estaba empezando a ordenar la primera caja, tal y como había decidido hacer, cuando sonó el teléfono por primera vez.

Levantó el auricular y dijo su ya ensayada frase.

― Despacho del señor Shichinintai, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

― ¿Tú eres la nueva secretaria?

Kagome se apartó el auricular para mirarlo, extrañada, y volvió a acercárselo a la oreja.

― Sí.

― ¡Yo era la anterior secretaria! ― le gritó― ¡No eres más que una desgraciada y una enchufada! Me han llamado mis compañeros y me han dicho que me han echado para que la puta del Ministro de Trabajo ocupe mi lugar. ¡Zorra mal nacida!

Hubiera sido muy sencillo ponerse a llorar y darle la razón. En lugar de eso, miró los archivos que tenía que ordenar gracias al mal trabajo de su predecesora y se enfureció.

― ¡No eres más que una…!

― ¡Silencio!― la interrumpió― ¡Te han echado porque no eres más que una incompetente que ha sido incapaz de hacer bien su trabajo! ― le restregó ― Ahora, por tu culpa, yo tengo que estar arreglando todo lo que hiciste mal, así que te recomiendo que mantengas tu boquita cerrada y no vuelvas a llamar nunca aquí.

Furiosa, colgó el teléfono y se cruzó de brazos en el sitio. Ni los humanos, ni los demonios. Ya nadie la quería en ninguna parte. Desde que inició su "relación" con Inuyasha, la rechazaban en todas partes. Le daba igual. No pensaba renunciar a Inuyasha. Mucho menos por tan pobres excusas. En ese momento, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escuchar su voz así que buscó el número en su agenda y marcó.

Esperó impacientemente a que él le cogiera y, cuando al fin lo hizo, pudo volver a respirar.

― ¿Diga?

― Inuyasha…

― ¡Kagome!― contestó ― ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto triste en la voz.

― No, estoy bien. Ahora sí.

Escuchar la voz de Inuyasha siempre era una fuente de tranquilidad.

Inuyasha la escuchó sin terminar de creerla desde el otro lado del teléfono. Algo le pasaba a Kagome, por eso le había llamado. Muy bien, él mismo se ocuparía de descubrirlo por su cuenta.

― Estás en tu despacho, ¿no? ― le preguntó.

― Sí, estoy trabajando.

― ¡Nos vemos en seguida!

Cortó la comunicación y dejó todo lo que tenía que hacer para salir de su despacho. Se detuvo para pedirle a su secretaria que le preparara dos tazas de chocolate bien caliente y minutos después, con la bandeja cargada con las dos tazas, se dirigió hacia al ascensor. Sus empleados lo miraron con interés por su extraño comportamiento. Él los ignoró y se dirigió hacia la planta del Ministro de Cultura.

Una vez más, se sintió observado mientras atravesaba toda la planta hasta llegar a Kagome e hizo caso omiso. No le interesaban en absoluto los cuchicheos de la gente y por él podían morirse hablando de los demás. Sólo se detuvo al llegar hasta la mesa de Kagome y encontrarla repleta de papeles mientras que una Kagome muy agobiada trataba de ordenarlos con manos temblorosas. Suspiró al verla, y rodeó el escritorio para que ella se percatara de una buena vez de su presencia.

― He traído chocolate. ― dijo al fin ― Sé que eso siempre te anima.

Kagome levantó la vista de sus papeles con ojos llorosos y aceptó encantada la taza que él le ofreció. Brindaron con el chocolate y lo tomaron en silencio. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Ese hecho, cada vez lo asustaba más.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Os adelanto la continuación porque mañana tempraño me voy a Praga a primera hora. Estaré allí 10 días así que el próximo domingo no publicaré continuación. Al siguiente no lo sé, según cómo esté de tiempo tras la vuelta. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Capítulo 7:**

Estaba muy nerviosa. Era sábado por la mañana. Se suponía que ese era el gran día que Inuyasha prometió. Había escogido la ropa interior más bonita y seductora que había encontrado, y había comprobado en multitud de ocasiones frente al espejo que le sentaba realmente bien y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Todavía quedaban unas doce horas para el gran momento, pero quería estar bien preparada. ¡Qué nerviosa estaba! Llevaba esperando con ansias ese momento desde que Inuyasha se lo explicó y ahora que por fin había llegado el gran día, se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Era su primera vez…

Contempló desde su lugar a Inuyasha desayunando sus tostadas sin prestarle la menor atención, como si a él no le afectara ni en lo más mínimo lo que iba a suceder. Ojalá ella tuviera su misma mentalidad para que le resultara más sencillo. Era incomodo sentarse a desayunar con su hermano pequeño y el hombre que había jurado desflorarla esa misma noche. Trataba de aparentar normalidad inútilmente. Sus manos temblaban cuando agarraban la taza de café y apenas estaba comiendo nada. Inuyasha le dirigía miradas fugaces de vez en cuando, extrañado por su comportamiento.

En su quinto intento de comer una tostada, se mordió la lengua. Se llevó una mano a los labios mientras que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ― le preguntó Inuyasha.

― ¿Estás bien, Kagome? ― siguió su hermano.

Avergonzada, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la encimera para coger una servilleta que luego dobló y se llevó a los labios.

― Sólo me he mordido, nada más.

Los dos respiraron aliviados al escucharla y continuaron con su desayuno como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella no podría comportarse de esa forma ni en un millón de años. Era demasiado sensible y había heredado los tics nerviosos de su difunta madre. Souta era una estatua de piedra, como su padre, y como Inuyasha. A veces se preguntaba si sus nervios estarían relacionados de alguna forma con su condición como mujer. Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Eso no podía ser.

Tiró la servilleta a la papelera en cuanto dejó de sangrar la herida, y se dispuso a recoger su desayuno, sabiendo de antemano que sería incapaz de comer nada más sin arrancarse la lengua como mínimo. Ese no era su día. Estaba tan asustada. Después de lo mal que le estaba saliendo todo en esa mañana, seguro que lo hacía todo mal en la cama con Inuyasha y él acababa terriblemente decepcionado.

― ¿Ya has terminado? ― le preguntó Inuyasha ― A penas has comido nada.

― Estoy bien.

― No quiero que pases hambre. ― insistió Inuyasha ― Deberías comer más.

― No tengo hambre, de verdad.

Nada de hambre. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, encogido y golpeando dolorosamente contra todos sus órganos en una clara amenaza. Si comía algo más, vomitaría. Esperó pacientemente a que su hermano e Inuyasha terminaran de desayunar y recogió lo suyo. Souta salió como una bala a cambiarse de ropa y se quedó a solas con Inuyasha.

― Vamos a ir al parque de atracciones, ― le explicó ― ya se lo he dicho a Souta.

― ¿Al parque de atracciones?

― ¿Has estado alguna vez?

Sí, estuvo una vez cuando era muy pequeña con sus padres, pero nunca habían podido volver a permitírselo. Aquel fue un día muy especial para ella y para su hermano de apenas tres años. Ahora bien, ¿por qué los llevaba al parque de atracciones? Aquel era su gran día, ¿no? Esperaba algo más romántico por su parte.

― Ve a cambiarte, ¿vale?

Kagome lo examinó de pies a cabeza, percatándose de que él llevaba uno de sus trajes.

― ¿Y tú? ― preguntó con suspicacia.

― Yo ya estoy vestido.

A juzgar por su tono de voz, él ni se había planteado en ningún momento el vestir otra cosa que no fuera uno de sus trajes para ir al parque de atracciones. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Allí hacía muchísimo calor, estaba lleno de gente, había que hacer grandes colas, correr. ¡Se iba a asfixiar con todo eso encima!

― Inuyasha, allí hará mucho calor. ― insistió.

― Estaré bien así.

No quiso insistir más, pues sabía que sería inútil. Fue corriendo a su habitación, sin saber que Inuyasha la seguía con la mirada a través del pasillo.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de Kagome. Esa mañana, casi salió huyendo de la cama para ir a ducharse. Era sábado, no necesitaba tener tanta prisa. Preparó pilas enteras de comida para el desayuno y ella casi no probó bocado mientras temblaba como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se le echara encima en cualquier momento. Después, su pequeño accidente intentando morder una tostada. Ahora, la decepción que leyó en su mirada cuando le dijo que iban al parque de atracciones. No entendía nada.

Souta le dijo que estuvieron en una ocasión con sus padres y que a Kagome le encantaba, pero que nunca pudieron volver porque no tenían dinero. Esa era su noche, por fin harían el amor. Pensó que no estaría de más llevarla a algún lugar a pasar el día para que se relajara y se olvidara del asunto. Sólo quería que el día fuera especial para ella. No quería tomarla bajo presión, mas ella se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. ¿Estaría enfadada con él?

Souta estuvo de nuevo en la cocina en menos de cinco minutos, emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir al parque de atracciones. Kagome tardó media hora y eso que sólo tenía que vestirse y peinarse. Los dos se miraron sin entender por qué la joven estaba tardando tanto en vestirse. Cuando al fin salió, llevaba puesto unas botas de cowboy, unos short vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes que se ajustaba a toda su figura. Quiso comérsela en cuanto la vio y supo que otros hombres desearían hacerle exactamente lo mismo. Empezaba a plantearse que no era tan buena idea llevar a Kagome a un sitio tan concurrido vestida de esa forma y oliendo a virgen.

Tardaron otra media hora en llegar hasta el parque de atracciones. Cuando al fin estuvieron allí, estaba tan lleno de gente como vaticinó. Eso no evitó que Souta saltara en el sitio por la emoción y que a Kagome le brillaran los ojos de una forma muy especial. Nunca la había visto así. Pasaron sin hacer cola gracias a sus pases VIP y tuvieron que agarrar a Souta para que no saliera corriendo sin ellos. Era la primera vez que veía mostrar tanta emoción a ese niño.

Souta y Kagome quisieron montarse en el tío vivo. Cogió entradas para ambos y los vio montar. No pudo apartar los ojos de Kagome. La vio tan bella y tan tranquila montada sobre aquel caballo que le pidió a un feriante que se ocupaba de hacer fotografías que le tomara una. Kagome aparecía de cuerpo entero en la fotografía en blanco y negro y con una pose natural y desenfadada. Decidió que esa fotografía sería su tesoro.

Su siguiente atracción fue unas tazas que giraban. Kagome no quiso montar y esperó abajo con él mientras que su hermano compartía su lugar con otro niño. Tal y como vaticinó, otros hombres, tanto demonios como humanos, miraron a Kagome. En respuesta, él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombres posesivamente y más de una mirada se apartó. Sobre su cadáver iban a acercarse a Kagome.

La joven recogió a su hermano en cuanto terminó la atracción y caminaron entre la gente en busca de otro destino. Ese fue el momento en que se aflojó la corbata por primera vez. Kagome tenía razón cuando le dijo que iba a hacer mucho calor allí. Debió hacerle caso en aquel momento. Tendría que aguantar el resto del día con su traje. Además, tampoco es que tuviera nada más "veraniego" que eso. Su vestidor estaba compuesto por trajes y nada más. Como no solía ir a otro sitio que no fuera el ministerio, no le había resultado necesaria ninguna otra cosa antes.

― ¡Qué bonitos! ― exclamó Kagome llamando su atención ― ¿Recuerdas el nuestro Souta?

― No me acuerdo mucho… ― musitó el niño ― ¿Era negro?

― Sí, negro con rayas doradas. ¡Era precioso!

Inuyasha se acercó al escucharlos y buscó con la mirada aquello que ellos observaban con tanto interés. Era un estanque repleto de preciosas carpas. Según el cartel, si la atrapabas, podías llevártela. A Kagome y a Souta parecían gustarles así que pagó al dueño y se inclinó con la pequeña red.

― ¿Estás seguro de querer llevar un pez a tu casa? ― le preguntó Kagome ― No pareces muy aficionado a las mascotas.

― Lo cuidaréis vosotros. ― contestó sin ningún interés.

― ¡Ah, ya veo!

Sonrió sin perder la concentración y atrapó a su presa: una preciosa carpa blanca con manchas color teja. Kagome gritó emocionada al verla y Souta casi se le echó encima. El vendedor se la puso en una bolsa que luego le entregó a Kagome para que la llevara. Ella miraba a la pequeña carpa fascinada por su belleza. No podría haberle alegrado más el verla tan feliz.

Su siguiente destino fue una atracción de las peligrosas. Souta estaba empeñado en montarse, pero Kagome no quería y tampoco le quería dar permiso si iba solo. Decía que Souta era demasiado pequeño para montar solo en esa clase de atracción de riesgo. Finalmente, accedió a montar con él sin que nadie se lo pidiera. La estructura era similar a la de una montaña rusa. Seguro que no era para tanto. La atracción se puso en marcha, y, por primera vez en su vida, gritó. ¿Cómo podía alguien querer montarse en ese trasto? ¡La gente estaba loca! Sobre todo los humanos. Salió con el estómago dándole vuelcos y el corazón palpitando contra su pecho mientras que Souta parecía estar deseando repetir cuanto antes.

― No pienso repetir… ― musitó.

Kagome se acercó a ellos corriendo en cuanto los vio salir. Sorprendentemente, había escuchado gritar a Inuyasha. Tenía muy mala cara cuando bajó de la atracción. Seguro que el pobre no había montado nunca, y había resultado algo más fuerte de lo esperado. Se acercó a él y le ayudó a quitarse la americana del traje. Estaba transpirando mucho. Él fruncía el ceño, como si le molestara necesitar su ayuda. Seguro que se sentía avergonzado por haberse traspuesto en una atracción que tantos humanos montaban con absoluta facilidad.

― Los humanos estáis locos… ― le dijo.

― Nos gusta el riesgo.

― Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Ella no pensaba decirle lo contrario. Tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesto a matar a aquel que osara decir que Inuyasha Taisho no pudo soportarlo.

― ¿Quieres que montemos en algo más ligerito?

Diez minutos después, se encontraban montados en la noria. Souta no quiso montar, alegando que era demasiado aburrido y se quedó abajo, vigilando a su nueva mascota mientras que ellos daban un romántico paseo juntos. Bueno, romántico para ella. Inuyasha seguía recuperándose del susto. No lo diría en voz alta, pero era gracioso verlo en ese estado, a él, el gran Inuyasha Taisho, Ministro de Trabajo y descendiente de uno de los grandes vencedores de la guerra.

Inuyasha colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza del hombre, imaginando que no se habían conocido de aquella forma, ni habían hecho ningún acuerdo a cambio de sexo. Imaginó que ellos se conocieron en un café. Él la vio y no pudo resistirse a invitarla a tomar algo; ella aceptaba asombrada de ver a un hombre tan atractivo. Hablaban, intercambiaban direcciones y quedaban en verse otro día. Iban saliendo juntos, se conocían, y cada vez necesitaban más el uno del otro hasta que se volvían inseparables.

Una historia preciosa. Pura fantasía. Nada de eso había sucedido y ya no sucedería nunca. Suspiró algo desanimada por haber dejado a su mente vagar e inventar fantasías irreales, y se apretó contra él, deseosa de obtener su contacto. Cuando él al fin la acarició cariñosamente, pudo volver a respirar y relajarse. Tal vez, aquel viaje en la noria no fuera más que eso para un demonio como Inuyasha, pero para ella era mucho más. Para ella era un precioso momento que guardaría bajo llave en su corazón. Un precioso momento con el hombre al que amaba.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― le preguntó con los ojos cerrados y sin la menor intención de apartarse de él.

― Creo que lo he superado. Tengo que pedirte que no…

― No se lo diré a nadie. ¿Por quién me tomas? ― se rió.

Volvieron a quedarse en absoluto y armonioso silencio hasta que terminó su viaje. Kagome gimió en sus adentros porque hubiera terminado tan pronto y bajó con la ayuda de un ya renovado Inuyasha Taisho. Souta quería seguir montando, pero decidieron parar a comer primero en un restaurante. Comieron hamburguesas. Souta se comió cuatro hamburguesas, dos raciones de patatas y dos refrescos. Inuyasha se comió siete hamburguesas, tres raciones de patatas y otros dos refrescos. Ella los contempló con los ojos como platos, sin poder terminar de creer que hubieran comido tanto. ¡Si ella comió obligada por Inuyasha una hamburguesa y media razón de patatas con un refresco! Todavía tenía el estómago cerrado, mas Inuyasha dejó bien claro que le obligaría a comer si no lo hacía por sí misma.

Mientras estaban comiendo, al igual que otras familias, volvieron a su mente sus preocupaciones por aquella noche. Temía tantas cosas. Temía el dolor, pues su madre le había explicado que la primera vez dolía. Temía decepcionar a Inuyasha debido a su inexperiencia. Temía que él no volviera a buscarla nunca después de esa noche. Y por sobre todas las cosas, temía quedarse embarazada. Inuyasha no quería más niños en su vida y le dejó bien claro en una ocasión su nulo interés por tener hijos propios.

Después de comer, caminaron entre los puestos de apuestas, juegos de azar, bingos y premios. Inuyasha le consiguió un precioso oso de peluche y a Souta una pistola de agua con la que no paraba de dispararles. Se arrepintió al instante de habérsela conseguido, pero ya no había forma de quitársela a Souta sin que armara un alboroto. Justo después de comprar un algodón de azúcar, llegaron a otra zona del parque. Las atracciones de miedo. Ella estaba aterrada, por lo que esperó fuera mientras que Inuyasha acompañaba a Souta al interior de una de ellas. Cuando salieron, Souta estaba pálido, blanco como un fantasma; Inuyasha se reía, le debía haber resultado muy gracioso.

― Tengo miedo.

Souta se abrazó a su pierna y ella pensó que no se había equivocado al intentar evitar que montara. Seguro que tendría pesadillas por la noche.

― Souta, todo eso era mentira. ― intentó explicarle Inuyasha ― No debes tener miedo.

Souta lo miró sin terminar de creer en sus palabras.

― No era para tanto… ― musitó ― A mí me ha hecho gracia.

― Como aquella atracción, ¿no? – le recordó cruelmente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escucharla, recordando lo que había sucedido anteriormente cuando montó con Souta.

― Aquello era diferente.

― Claro. ― le dio la razón con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

― No fue para tanto. Exageras mi reacción.

― Yo creo que me estoy quedando corta.

Él gruñó en respuesta y ella se fijó en que tenía la camisa empapada.

― ¿Tienes calor?― le preguntó dulcemente.

― ¡En absoluto!

Dedicaron el resto de la tarde a las atracciones de agua. Para cuando al fin llegaron a casa, eran las siete. Lo primero que hicieron fue preparar la pecera que habían comprado de camino para la carpa. Le pusieron arrecifes y algas y la llenaron de agua. La carpa, al principio, se movió temerosa por su nueva casa, pero en seguida le cogió confianza y empezó a explorar.

― ¿Cómo podemos llamarla Souta?

― Mmm… ¿Ted? ― sugirió.

― No, es un poco simple. ― sacudió la cabeza ― ¿Y qué tal Sileno?

― Muy femenino.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos, intentando dar con el nombre ideal.

― Es una hembra.

Al escuchar a Inuyasha, se inclinaron y examinaron a la carpa, intentando averiguar cómo lo había sabido. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito.

― ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ― le preguntó ella finalmente.

― Simplemente, lo sé. ― se señaló la nariz.

Ser un demonio tenía sus ventajas.

― Voy a darme una ducha.

Y se marchó, dejándolos solos con el pez. Discutieron durante unos minutos hasta que decidieron que se llamaría Misa. Colocaron la pecera en el mueble del salón y se sentaron en la alfombra para mirarla. No pudo evitar pensar que sería estupendo poder nadar de esa forma y recorrer las profundidades del mar, donde no había ni demonios, ni humanos. Bueno, no estaba segura de que no hubiera demonios a decir verdad.

― Voy a recoger todo lo que hemos traído. ― le dijo a Souta ― En seguida vuelvo.

Se quitó las botas y las dejó en el balcón mientras miraba la puesta de sol. Solía ver la puesta de sol con su padre cuando él regresaba temprano del trabajo, mientras comían pan untado con queso fresco. Eran sus momentos especiales y nunca los olvidaría.

Recogió los peluches, los juguetes y demás cosas y los fue repartiendo por toda la casa. Dejó en la habitación de Souta todos sus juguetes nuevos, y, después, fue al cuarto de baño a dejar los jabones y esencias que habían comprado y hecho ellos mismos a mano, artesanalmente. Por último, abrazó su oso de peluche, aquel que Inuyasha le había conseguido y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Era un hermoso recuerdo de aquel día y lo guardaría con cuidado.

Dejó el peluche sobre el diván, junto a los ventanales del dormitorio, y lo contempló, sentado contra un almohadón. Siempre quiso que algún hombre le consiguiera un peluche en el parque de atracciones, en una cita. Nunca imaginó que fuera un demonio el que al fin cumpliera esa fantasía femenina. Ni siquiera Houjo le había hecho un solo regalo cuando estuvieron juntos, saliendo durante un año. Ahora sabía que aquello no fue amor y que jamás podría sentir por Houjo lo que sentía por Inuyasha. Dudaba poder sentirlo por cualquier otro hombre. Inuyasha había cumplido con creces todas sus expectativas y le había llegado al corazón. No quería fallarle.

Estaba a punto de volver al salón con su hermano cuando sintió unas manos que tan bien conocía acariciando su vientre descubierto por el corto top. Cuando él la besó en el cuello, se encogió y gimió. Odiaba que Inuyasha la torturara con esos jueguecitos cuando no tenía forma de defenderse.

― Souta me espera… ― le dijo entre risas.

― Puede seguir esperando…

Él se apretó contra ella y aspiró el aroma de su cabello mientras le susurraba dulces palabras al oído.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― le riñó.

― No puedo esperar más…

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, en ese lugar tan sensible, llevó las manos hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones y desabrochó los botones de la bragueta. Deslizó los pantalones con cuidado hacia abajo, acariciando sus muslos y volvió a ascender, apretando y acariciando salvajemente cada pedazo de piel desnuda. La hizo volverse bruscamente. Ella rodeó su cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, fascinada por sus ojos, por su mirada. Inuyasha estaba desnudo, cubierto por una diminuta toalla atada a la cintura y ella lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a ningún otro hombre.

Presionó todo su cuerpo contra él cuando la alzó, sujetando sus nalgas, y en menos de dos segundos fue depositada suavemente sobre el mullido colchón de su cama. Sólo se separaron un instante para que él agarrara el borde de su top y lo alzara sobre su cabeza para quitárselo. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, él volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y la besó profundamente, abrazándola contra su cuerpo y tomando todo cuanto le ofrecía. Fue en ese momento cuando al fin se percató de que estaba en ropa interior, sobre su cama y a punto de entregarse.

Quiso reírse de sí misma por ser tan tonta. Llevaba todo el día nerviosa, desde que se despertó esa mañana, pensando en aquel momento. Había imaginado toda clase de cosas, había pensado en un montón de formas y había aguardado temerosa el momento. De repente, se encontraba entre sus brazos, actuando con total naturalidad, como si aquello fuera lo más natural de mundo y es que lo era. No había nada de malo o de diferente en lo que ellos iban a hacer.

Hubo un momento en que Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y lo contempló, fascinado por su belleza.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó.

Siempre tan encantador.

― Sí…

Y esa fue la última conversación coherente que recordaba haber tenido con él hasta mucho después. Inuyasha los desnudó a ambos. Le quitó a ella la ropa interior y se quitó él su toalla. Acarició, besó y veneró cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y, cuando ella pensó que iba a explotar de tanto placer, le hizo ver las mismísimas estrellas. Ella también aprovechó para acariciarlo y para tocarlo como nunca lo había hecho. Inuyasha se lo enseñó todo con paciencia a pesar de la pasión en sus ojos.

Cuando al fin llegó el momento y le abrió las piernas para situarse entre sus muslos, aquel miedo irracional volvió a ella y tembló. En ese momento, Inuyasha se inclinó, le apartó el cabello de la cara, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró dulces palabras para tranquilizarla. La penetró de una sola embestida y sintió dolor al principio. Fue como un aguijón que se le clavaba, pero, a medida que se iba moviendo, el dolor desaparecía y su carne de adaptaba a él. Él se movió contra ella incansable, vibrante y caliente, despertando en ella el fuego que se había apagado durante los primeros segundos tras la penetración. Fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que en un gemido alcanzó su propio placer y el de ella por segunda vez en ese día.

Segundos después de la cópula, Inuyasha apartó la colcha y las sábanas de la cama y los metió dentro a los dos. Volvió a taparlos y la abrazó. Ella pensó que nunca había vivido un momento más perfecto que ese.

Inuyasha la abrazó y se estremeció de pensar que nunca había vivido una experiencia como aquella. Ni siquiera había sido así con Kikio, cuando él todavía pensaba que ella era el amor de su vida. Kagome era diferente, era mejor, era excepcional. Nunca cometería el error de pensar que era una prostituta o su vulgar amante. Ella era mucho más y esa idea lo asustaba. Si no podía verla como una prostituta, ni como una amante, ¿cómo debía verla? ¿Una novia? ¡No! Se negaba a ver a otra mujer de esa forma. Tenía que haber algún punto intermedio. Había oído a compañeros decir que tenían amigas especiales con las que se acostaban y luego se comportaban como amigos. Eso le sonaba mucho más razonable. Podría funcionar.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en el hombro y le pasó por encima un brazo protector al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a él. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y se dejó mimar. Él pensó que no podría seguir con su rutina de desahogarse sólo los sábados con Kagome. Supo en ese momento que no podría quitarle las manos de encima. Adiós a cien años de concienciación, entrenamiento y autocontrol, y hola a un futuro lleno de sexo, placer y absoluto y pleno salvaje descontrol.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró, pensando en su futuro. No sabía qué iba a ser de ellos dentro de cien años, pero, por el momento, tenía pensado que su relación perdurara durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

― ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? ― le preguntó, recordando el momento de la penetración.

Había sido magnífico acostarse con una virgen, mucho mejor de lo que había escuchado. Al mismo tiempo, fue muy diferente de lo esperado. Estaba seguro de que no le había gustado más porque fuera virgen. Le había gustado más porque era Kagome. Además, el olor que ella desprendía en ese momento era mil veces mejor. Kagome ya no olía a virgen. Kagome olía a él, a posesión. Dejaba un rastro de olor que la relacionaba con él directamente, y, al mismo tiempo, ese olor suyo se mezclaba con el de ella. ¿Olería él a ella?

― No… Estoy bien.

― ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ― insistió ― ¿Necesitas que te traiga alguna cosa?

― No, gracias.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando del contacto del otro hasta que volvió a hablar.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que esto puede funcionar.

Esas últimas palabras parecieron llamar la atención de Kagome, quien se tumbó de espaldas para poder mirarlo. Él apoyó el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza en la palma de su mano para mirarla mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre desnudo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― le preguntó ella.

― A nuestra relación, claro.

― ¿Estamos en una relación?

Claro. Su acuerdo era ser amantes, nada de líos amorosos. De hecho, no pretendía que tuvieran líos amorosos, eso estaba fuera de sus planes desde hacía todo un siglo. Ahora bien, tendría que explicarle su nueva relación.

― Sí, más o menos.

― ¿Más o menos?

Kagome alzó una ceja, enfadada, y recordó en ese momento que las hembras humanas eran muy sensibles con esos asuntos. Tendría que ser más claro y cuidadoso.

― Quiero decir que nos llevamos bien, ¿no?

― Sí… ― admitió ella.

― La convivencia funciona, ¿no crees?

― Eso parece.

― Estoy soportando a tu hermano mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad.

Si Kagome tenía algún comentario al respecto, se lo calló.

― Y es evidente que en la cama nos va como la seda. ― se inclinó para darle un beso a uno de sus pechos ― No creo que ser amantes defina bien nuestra relación.

― ¿Ah, no?

― No. Desde ahora, nuestra relación va a cambiar, Kagome.

Consiguió captar todo su interés con esas últimas palabras. Sabía que ella sentía exactamente lo miso que él. Sabía que no los veía a ambos como simples amantes. Kagome comprendería lo que iba a decirle, lo apoyaría, y estaría totalmente de acuerdo con las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Ella había sentido lo mismo. Vio en sus ojos la entrega total. Con el nuevo cambio en sus "términos", vivirían mejor.

― ¿Cómo va a cambiar? ― le preguntó con voz endulzada.

Acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y le sonrió antes de darle un corto beso.

― A partir de ahora seremos amigos. ― dijo al fin ― Amigos que se acuestan.

Por alguna razón, pensó que no le sentó bien. Ella, de repente, ya no parecía tan ilusionada como anteriormente lo había estado y lo miraba como si fuera el ser más ruin de la tierra. Pero, ¿qué había hecho mal? Le había propuesto mejorar su "acuerdo"; ser más que un hombre y una prostituta; que un hombre y su amante. Le había propuesto ser amigos, iguales. ¿Qué problema había con eso? A él le parecía un buen trato.

― ¿Kagome?

― Necesito ir al cuarto de baño.

Kagome apartó las manos de Inuyasha de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, tapándose tímidamente con una sábana que arrastró con ella.

― Kagome…

― Mira, puedo soportar muchas cosas, más de las que crees… ― le espetó con nerviosismo ― Pero todo tiene un límite.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad más contigo, pero no es nada justo que me digas algo como eso. Tengo sentimientos, ― lo miró al fin con lágrimas en los ojos ― y tú me has hecho daño.

― Yo no pretendía… ¡Pensé que era un buen trato! ― intentó defenderse.

― ¡Ese es justamente el problema! ― exclamó ― Sigues pensando que es un trato.

Y con esas palabras, se encerró en el cuarto de baño para poder llorar en soledad.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento haberme demorado más de lo previsto. Cuando volví de Praga, mi novio me regaló un viaje a Disneyland con todo pagado por nuestro aniversario, ya que ambos estaríamos trabajando por entonces y no podríamos celebrarlo. Han sido tres semanas de locura, sin parar de un lado a otro. Ahora que ya estoy con los pies bien firmes sobre tierra os traigo el siguiente capítulo y ruego me disculpéis por el retraso.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Kagome estaba enfadada con él desde el sábado y ya era miércoles. ¿Cómo podía durarle tanto el enfado? De hecho, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadada? Todavía no comprendía el motivo por el que se había puesto tan furiosa, y ella se negaba a hablar del asunto. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, fruncía el ceño, le lanzaba una mirada asesina y sus movimientos se volvían bruscos y violentos hacia él.

Eso sí, el sexo era fantástico. Al menos no le había prohibido tocarla, cosa que hubiera cumplido muy a pesar suyo. Le respondía con absoluta pasión y devoción. Se entregaba completamente hasta el último aliento. Así pues, no lograba comprender que continuara enfadada. ¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con él mientras se entregaba tan abiertamente? Se negaba a creer que era una pasión fingida y unos orgasmos falsos. Kagome disfrutaba verdaderamente en la cama y él también. Era en el único sitio en el que no se mostraba enfadada con él. Allí, volvía a ser la amorosa y dulce Kagome que él conocía. En cuanto terminaban, se volvía fría y arisca.

Las mujeres humanas eran todo un misterio para él. Un rompecabezas demasiado complejo. Le pareció que era una buena idea proponerle ser amigos. ¡Por Dios! Cuando se conocieron eran una prostituta y un cliente. Más tarde, acordaron ser amantes. Finalmente, le propuso amistad, un lugar en común en el que ambos serían iguales. ¿Qué más quería? Él no pensaba ceder más en esa cuestión, pues todo el amor que había en su corazón había muerto, no podía ofrecer nada más. Aquello era el máximo. Kagome lo había rechazado y se lo había tirado en la cara.

No sabía cómo apaciguarla. Probó a disculparse, pero, cuando lo intentó, ella le exigió que expusiera todas las razones por las que se disculpaba. Se quedó en blanco. Kagome hizo amago de marcharse al ver que no decía nada. Entonces, empezó a insultarse a sí mismo. Había oído decir a sus compañeros de trabajo que humillarse a uno mismo funcionaba con las mujeres. Se equivocaban. Kagome se enfureció más todavía. También probó la baza del sexo, exigiéndoselo en el mayor momento de placer, y ella le abofeteó. Lo último que probó fue hacerle bonitos regalos: flores, plumas, cuadernos adornados de esos que tanto le gustaban, vestidos y joyas. Nada le hizo cambiar de opinión. De todas formas, se lo quedó todo encantada. Quiso invitarla a cenar para hablar en privado, mas rechazó todas sus ofertas. ¿Cómo iban a arreglar sus diferencias si ella no cedía ni un poquito?

Pidió consejo a Sango cuando se vio acorralado. No le fue de gran ayuda. Su única respuesta fue que estaba metido en un buen lío y que no había salida posible. Bien, si una humana le decía eso, estaba realmente jodido.

Se reclinó en su sillón y apartó los últimos documentos que había firmado. Estaba cansado, aburrido y estresado con la situación en su hogar. Souta no era tonto, sabía lo que ocurría entre él y su hermana, todo lo que ocurría. Él creía que eran novios, se lo preguntó, y le contestó que sí para que no pensara mal de su hermana o se sintiera decepcionado. No sabía cómo funcionaban los humanos, pero Kagome no parecía querer contarle nada de su "acuerdo".

Agarró el auricular en cuanto lo escuchó sonar.

― ¿Sí?

― Señor Taisho, tiene una visita.

¿Sería Kagome? No esperaba a nadie y ya no era hora de reuniones.

― ¿Es Ka…?

― Kikio Tama. ― lo interrumpió ― Se está poniendo muy pesada.

― Échela.

No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de vérselas con Kikio Tama en ese momento. Lo había dejado bien tranquilo desde que se coló en su despacho por la ventana, ¿no podía seguir así? Al fin, había llegado a pensar que ella se cansó de molestarlo. ¡Qué decepción!

― Se niega a irse, señor Taisho. ― contestó su secretaria ― Llevo media hora intentándolo, por eso lo he llamado.

― Llame a seguridad, entonces.

― El equipo de seguridad ha recibido órdenes del Ministro de Justicia. No deben acercarse a la señora Tama.

¿Su mujer estaba intentando ponerle los cuernos con él y su respuesta era dejarle el camino libre? Interesante reacción a decir verdad. Esperaba que utilizara todos los medios posibles para evitar que ella se acercara a él, pero aquella reacción lo había dejado sin palabras. Menudo demonio más estúpido. Muy bien, hablaría con Kikio Tama y se ocuparía de que no volviera nunca más a irrumpir en su vida. Aquello tenía que acabar.

― Hágala pasar. ― accedió ― Me ocuparé yo mismo de ella.

― En seguida, señor Taisho.

Mientras esperaba, se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a los ventanales de su despacho para contemplar la gris y lúgubre ciudad. Nunca se había fijado hasta entonces en el poco color que había en la ciudad y en él mismo. Se vio reflejado en el espejo tan gris como la ciudad, y se percató de que Kagome a su lado era pura luz y colores. ¿Qué podía un ser como él ofrecerle para que ella fuera feliz?

El olor perfumado característico de Kikio inundó su despacho. Sus dedos le cosquillearon por los deseos de taparse la nariz. ¡Menuda peste! Nunca había olido su olor natural, sólo su perfume. Siempre llevaba litros y litros de colonia encima e incluso después del sexo le había costado olerla. Aunque ya no importaba. El olor de Kagome era excepcional y único.

― ¡Inuyasha, querido!

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ― ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla ― Estoy trabajando.

― Sólo quería retomar lo nuestro.

Lo que le faltaba por oír para mejorar esa semana.

― No hay nada que retomar.

― Yo creo que sí.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se volvió con una ceja alzada, intentando averiguar si en verdad hubo algo alguna vez. Cuando la vio, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ataviada con un vestido rojo que mostraba más de lo que cubría, se había sentado sobre su escritorio en una clara invitación que él iba a rechazar.

― ¡Márchate! ― le gritó ― ¡Me pones enfermo!

― ¿Enfermo de amor?

Kikio se dejó caer sobre el escritorio y se tumbó sin dejar de mirarlo como si creyera que lo tenía bajo control. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

― Tú no sabes lo que significa la palabra "amor". ― le aseguró ― Tú tienes un matojo de esparto en el pecho, en lugar de corazón.

― ¡Oh, qué cruel! ― hizo una cruz en el aire ― Tacho a Inuyasha.

― Nada me gustaría más.

Lamentablemente, Kikio no iba a tacharlo de su dichosa lista de amantes o lo que quiera que fuera. Eso lo ponía furioso. Debió hacer caso a su padre y alejarse de ella antes de dejarla preñada, antes de que ella pudiera hacerle verdadero daño.

― No quiero volver a verte en mi despacho.

― Mmm…

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal, enfadado con ella y consigo mismo. Si Kikio continuaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, era porque él no se había puesto lo suficientemente serio. Ya iba siendo hora de usar mano dura.

― Sí que es guapa… ― escuchó a su espalda ― ¿De qué me suena esta carita?

Al escuchar esas extrañas palabras, se volvió, y la encontró con la fotografía de Kagome. Él le pidió a Sango que enmarcara la fotografía que le tomaran a Kagome en el parque de atracciones y la colocó en su escritorio. Contemplaba su imagen con frecuencia durante sus descansos, y, muchas veces, interrumpía su trabajo sin percatarse de ello para disfrutar de la calma que transmitía la fotografía. Cuando permitió entrar a Kikio, había olvidado esconderla.

― ¡Dame eso! ― le ordenó.

Kikio saltó del escritorio con la fotografía y retrocedió mientras que él avanzaba hacia ella, con la clara intención de recuperar lo que era suyo.

― No estoy jugando Kikio. ― le advirtió.

― Yo tampoco.

― ¡Devuélvemela! ― exigió.

― Te la devolveré a cambio de un beso.

¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! Jamás volvería a besar los ponzoñosos labios de esa mala pécora. ¡Jamás!

― ¿No vas a besarme? ― insistió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Sabes bien que no.

― Muy bien.

Kikio dejó de retroceder para empezar a avanzar hacia él. Por fin esa mujer razonaba y empezaba a comportarse como le correspondía. Ella se detuvo junto a él. No hizo ni el menor amago de intentar besarlo, no estaba haciendo trampas, y eso hizo saltar todas sus alarmas. Kikio no podía tener un comportamiento maduro. Eso era imposible.

La mujer le ofreció el marco con la fotografía. Sorprendido por su repentina obediencia, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y adelantar su brazo para coger lo que era suyo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el marco, Kikio abrió la mano y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Entonces, avanzó un paso, y, con su tacón, pisoteó la fotografía. Rompió el cristal que protegía la fotografía mientras clavaba sus ojos en él y se reía en su cara de su reacción. ¡Quería matarla!

― Si no quieres jugar por las buenas Inuyasha, ― le dijo ― jugaremos por las malas.

― Lo lamentarás, Kikio. No permitiré que juegues conmigo una segunda vez.

― ¡Oh, Inuyasha! ― se carcajeó de él ― El juego ya ha comenzado. Estás a tiempo de echarte atrás antes de que algo terrible le ocurra a tu hembra humana.

No lo permitiría. No permitiría que ella se acercara a Kagome. ¡Maldito sea el día en que la metió en el ministerio! Si Kikio se la cruzaba… ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Tendría que ponerle guardaespaldas que la vigilaran sin que ella se diera cuenta.

― Si le pones un solo dedo encima…

― ¿Yo? ¡Ja! ― dio un paso atrás ― No me hará falta. Estoy segura de que más de un hombre querrá… Digamos que intimar con ella. ¡Es una monada!

La vio marchar con los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo y la vena de su cuello peligrosamente inflamada. Si Kikio se atrevía a hacer algo semejante, si Kagome sufría el menor daño de cualquier clase… ¡Lo pagará caro! Ella y su marido, pues era evidente que estaban de acuerdo. Además, todavía tenía que resolver el asunto de por qué su marido había hundido en la miseria a la familia Higurashi. Habría venganza.

Se inclinó y recogió la fotografía de Kagome. Apartó con cuidado de no dañarla los cristales rotos y contempló furioso la marca del tacón de aquella mala mujer justo en la cintura de Kagome. Hecho una auténtica furia, salió de su despacho, y dejó el marco sobre la mesa de Sango.

― ¿Se‐Señor Taisho? ― balbuceó sorprendida.

― Haz que arreglen esto.

Sango apartó el marco y sacó con delicadeza la fotografía dañada.

― No sé si esto tiene arreglo señor Taisho.

― ¡Lo tendrá!

Su secretaria no se atrevió a cuestionarlo y buscó los números de los mejores fotógrafos de la ciudad para ocuparse cuanto antes de su encargo. Él volvió la cabeza hacia el ascensor y vio las puertas cerrarse con una Kikio Tama muy sonriente en su interior. Pensaba que ella había ganado, pero estaba equivocada. Él… ¡Un momento! El ascensor acababa de detenerse en la planta en la que trabajaba Kagome. ¿Y si Kikio ya lo sabía? ¿Y si ella estaba por comenzar su plan?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió auténtico terror. Un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus manos temblaron, le dolieron las sienes y su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho. ¡Tenía que salvar a Kagome! Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. No tenía tiempo de esperar al ascensor. Tenía que llegar mucho antes hasta Kagome así que bajó los escalones de dos en dos, saltando los últimos de cada tramo hasta llegar al piso del Ministro de Cultura. Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, casi todas las cabezas, sumidas hasta entonces en su trabajo, se alzaron para mirarlo sorprendidos. Él se irguió con los hombros rectos y la cabeza alzada, se colocó bien la corbata, y avanzó a paso acelerado hacia el final de la planta.

Ignoró cada comentario y cada mirada, plenamente centrado en su destino hasta encontrar a Kagome. Ella no estaba en su mesa y el miedo lo atenazó. ¿Le habría dado tiempo a Kikio para secuestrarla? ¡No era posible! Tenía que recorrer toda la planta frente al personal de trabajo para sacarla de allí. No había otra forma. Los demás empleados la hubieran visto y no le habría dado tiempo de sacarla antes de que él llegara. Seguro que Kagome habría luchado contra la otra.

A lo mejor Bankotsu sabía algo sobre el asunto. Abrió la puerta de su despacho sin llamar y lo encontró completamente vacío. ¿Dónde estaba el Ministro de Cultura a esa hora? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué tampoco estaba su secretaria? Entró en el despacho alterado y rebuscó sobre el escritorio hasta encontrar la respuesta en una nota escrita con el puño y letra de Kagome. Tenían una reunión en la sala de reuniones 8‐B. Estaría allí en menos de cinco minutos. Así, podría cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien. Si ella no estaba allí…

Salió corriendo hacia el ascensor y lo llamó. Sólo se podía llegar hasta las salas de reuniones a través del ascensor con una llave especial que se introducía en el botón y sólo poseían los ministros. Afortunadamente, él era un ministro. No sabía si ella estaba allí o no, pero necesitaba verla y comprobar que estaba bien. Comprobar que Kikio no estaba cerca.

Corrió por los pasillos de la salas de reuniones y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la 8‐B. Sin llamar, sin preámbulos, ni presentaciones, abrió la puerta. Congregados alrededor de una mesa rectangular se encontraban cerca de veinte hombres mientras que Bankotsu presentaba unos gráficos. Él lo miró sin entender qué estaba haciendo allí, pero Inuyasha lo ignoró y se fijó en Kagome. Ella sostenía una cafetera con una mano y estaba rellenando la taza de uno de los asistentes. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

― Disculpen las molestias. ― fue rodeando la sala ― Necesito llevarme a la secretaria del señor Shichinintai.

Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella como un depredador. Kagome se apartó e hizo amago de retroceder para librarse de él, pero no pudo hacerlo. Inuyasha la agarró y tiró de ella, arrastrándola fuera de la sala de reuniones ante la incrédula mirada de todos los asistentes. Una vez fuera, cerró la puerta para que no pudieran verles y algo caliente le cayó encima. Entonces, descubrió que Kagome le había tirado encima todo el contenido de la cafetera.

― ¿Te has vuelto loco? ― le dijo con tono de reproche, sin alzar demasiado la voz para que no les oyeran ― ¿Acaso quieres que me echen?

― No van a echarte, recuerda quién eres. ― contestó, evitando la cuestión del café caliente sobre él.

― Cierto, la "amiga" especial del Ministro de Trabajo.

Le sentó como un golpe en la entrepierna. La miró encolerizado en respuesta. Ella le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

― Kagome…

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le preguntó.

― Necesitaba verte…

― ¿Sólo eso? ― giró la cabeza para mirarle, asombrada ― ¿Te has vuelto loco?

― Creo que sí.

Volvió a apartar la mirada de él, intentando estar enfadada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía enfadarse después de lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que Inuyasha necesitaba verla. Por eso había interrumpido una importante reunión, buscándola. ¡Qué dulce! Jamás habría podido imaginarlo capaz de algo tan sumamente romántico por sí sola, aunque no fuera a admitirlo ante él. Era encantador.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, pensando que se suponía que debía estar muy enfadada con él y no sólo por lo acontecido recientemente. Aquello que Inuyasha le dijo tras hacer el amor, por primera vez, le dolió en el alma. No esperaba que Inuyasha le dirigiera palabras semejantes y mucho menos que él creyera que iba a aceptar su nuevo "trato". ¿En qué estaría pensando ese hombre? ¡Ser amigos! Ellos nunca podrían ser amigos; ellos estaban destinados a ser más que amigos. Si él pudiera entenderlo, si él lo viera como ella…

La culpa fue de ella. Inuyasha dejó muy claro desde el principio que lo suyo era un "acuerdo comercial". Nunca le dijo o le dio a entender lo contrario. Fue ella la culpable de su propio enfado por haberse olvidado de los términos y haber soñado con mucho más. No debió enamorarse del Ministro de Trabajo, del demonio que les ofreció casa y comida a su hermano y a ella a cambio de sexo. Era más que evidente desde el primer día que él nunca la amaría. Ella se hizo esas ilusiones porque era estúpida. Inuyasha no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada.

Los demonios no amaban. Eso era algo que estaba aprendiendo por el mal camino. No sólo lo veía en Inuyasha sino que también en muchos otros. Su jefe nunca quería hablar con su esposa cuando llamaba y hablaba de ella como si no le importase que un día desapareciera. Algunos de sus compañeros dirigían los comentarios más despectivos hacia sus esposas o novias y hablaban de ellas como si fueran totalmente sustituibles. A la larga y por las malas, había aprendido que no amaban. Ninguno lo hacía.

Seguía haciendo el amor con Inuyasha, claro. Se decía a sí misma que aceptaba y que, en realidad, cedía ante él porque era su acuerdo y se lo debía. Se suponía que Inuyasha podía tomarla cuando quisiera. En realidad, lo hacía porque estaba deseando sentir el contacto de Inuyasha contra su cuerpo. Tal vez no la amase, pero, cuando estaban haciendo el amor y sentía los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, imaginaba que él la amaba. Toda aquella fantasía femenina se volvía realidad, y, por un momento, se sentía en verdad amada por aquel hombre que la había enamorado perdidamente. Entonces, todo terminaba y volvía a la realidad, a la cruda realidad.

Inuyasha no la amaba y ella era estúpida por enfadarse con él. Sabía desde el principio que no sería más que sexo para él.

― Tengo trabajo.

Intentó pasar a su lado para volver a entrar en la sala de reuniones. Él se lo impidió.

― Escúchame, por favor.

No podría soportar que volviera a disculparse con ella, no más.

― Ten cuidado, ¿vale? ― dijo entonces, consiguiendo sorprenderla.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― preguntó extrañada.

― Hay gente que quiere hacerme daño. No quiero que tú sufras las consecuencias.

― ¿Quién? ― quiso saber.

― Eso no es relevante. ― echó a andar hacia el ascensor.

¿Cómo que eso no era relevante? No podía pedirle que tuviera cuidado porque había gente que quería hacerle daño y pretender que a ella no le importara, que no quisiera saber más sobre el tema. Enfadada de nuevo con él, dejó la cafetera en el suelo, y salió corriendo tras él a la carrera. Sus tacones se oían por todo el pasillo e Inuyasha se volvió para recibirla de nuevo. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo.

― Inuyasha…

― Kagome, es mejor que no sepas más. Por una vez, hazme caso.

Él hizo amago de volver a marcharse, pero ella lo agarró, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

― Te perdono, ya no estoy enfadada contigo.

― Si pretendes que te lo cuente porque has di… ― empezó a decir.

― ¡Serás idiota! ― lo interrumpió.

Antes de que Inuyasha tuviera tiempo de fruncir el ceño tan siquiera por el insulto, se abalanzó sobre él. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se apretó contra su cuerpo y lo besó, recreándose en la maravilla de estar así con él. Tal vez no fuera recíproco su amor, pero aquellos momentos eran algo mágico que nadie podría robarle jamás, ni el mismísimo Inuyasha. Movió sus labios contra los suyos y gimió al sentir sus brazos estrechándola contra él. Sus manos la acariciaban violentamente sobre el traje mientras rompía cada defensa hasta dejarla totalmente indefensa. Fue en ese momento cuando perdió el control por completo y se entregó.

Una puerta se abrió a su espalda y fue empujada. Era una sala de reuniones más pequeña y vacía. Inuyasha cerró la puerta a su espalda, apagó la luz y la empujó contra la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Aún le resultaba increíble ver cómo podía seguir siendo delicado con ella a pesar del empuje violento de sus instintos más primitivos. Siempre tenía cuidado con ella. Se besaron y sus ropas empezaron a estorbar. Inuyasha se quitó la americana y le quitó a ella la suya. Los botones de su blusa saltaron cuando él tiró de ella para dejarle el pecho al descubierto.

― Nos van a descubrir… ― quiso hacerle razonar.

― No, estamos a salvo. ― volvió a besarla.

― ¿Y si nos oyen? ― continuó diciendo aunque ella ya estaba más que convencida.

― Nadie oirá nada, te lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa en mente se entregó por completo. Inuyasha le bajó las bragas y le pidió con un ronco gruñido que le rodeara las caderas con las piernas. Ella lo hizo, se dejó alzar a horcajadas, y gimió de puro placer femenino al sentirlo plenamente dentro de ella. Se movió contra ella, embistiéndola contra la puerta. Ella subía y bajaba, la seda de la blusa emitía un suave y acompasado sonido que los acompañaba. Ambos querían gemir y gritar así que se besaron para silenciarse el uno al otro.

Cuando al fin culminó la cúpula, se recostaron contra la puerta, agotados y plenamente satisfechos. Inuyasha apoyó la frente contra la suya y respiró hondamente mientras que ella buscaba su propio oxígeno. Había sido realmente intenso. Era bien cierto eso de que las reconciliaciones eran maravillosas. Por fin sabía hasta qué punto era cierta esa frase.

― ¿Te he hecho daño? ― le preguntó él ― ¿Estás bien?

― Estoy perfectamente.

Inuyasha se atrevió por fin a dejarle los pies sobre el suelo y se colocó su propia ropa mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con la suya. Algunos botones de la blusa sí que saltaron, pero, por suerte, se mantenía el botón que la americana dejaba entrever.

― Lo siento, no quería atacarte de esta forma.

― Es una lástima porque yo sí que lo quería.

Él sonrió al escucharla y se inclinó para recompensarla con un beso en los labios.

― Deberías volver a tu reunión, ― le colocó bien un mechón de cabello rizado ― ya te he causado bastantes problemas.

― Cierto. ― coincidió ― Pero antes tenemos que hablar de algo.

No pensaba marcharse sin saber qué estaba sucediendo. Si Inuyasha creía que ella estaba en peligro, era porque algo le estaba pasando, algo que se negaba a contarle. Sabía que no podía exigirle que se lo confiara todo ya que él no la amaba, mas si ella estaba metida en el problema, si corría algún riesgo, merecía saberlo.

― Cuéntamelo.- exigió.

― ¿El qué?

Era demasiado mayor para hacerse el tonto de esa forma.

― Sabes de lo que hablo, Inuyasha. No puedes pedirme que tenga cuidado porque pueden hacerme daño y pretender que no quiera saber la razón. ― le recordó lo obvio ― Además, dijiste que querían hacerte daño a ti…

― No te preocupes, no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti.

Eso no era suficiente. ¿Y qué pasaba con él?

― ¿Y tú?

― Yo estaré bien. ― aseguró.

¡Y una mierda! Estaba harta de que Inuyasha se hiciera el machito con ella alegando que él era más fuerte y que podía defenderse de todo. Ella no era ninguna cría tampoco.

― Ya, igual de bien que si unos demonios de alcantarilla te emboscan en la calle. ― lo encaró, aprovechándose del incidente que sufrió el otro ministro y ellos mismos.

― Exacto. ― continuó en sus crece.

― ¡No puedes pretender que no…!

― Puedo y lo pretendo.

Se quedó callada al escucharle, percatándose de que un ataque directo no funcionaría con Inuyasha. Tenía que ser menos directa y más sutil. Volver en contra sus argumentos y atacarlo con sus propias armas.

― ¿Estás preocupado por mí?― le preguntó.

― Es evidente que sí. Sólo quiero protegerte.

A lo largo de toda su vida, había deseado escuchar a un hombre decirle eso. Curiosamente, el hombre que se lo decía, era precisamente un demonio que no la amaba. Extraña paradoja.

― ¿Y si te dijera que yo también estoy preocupada por ti?

― Te diría que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

¡Increíble! Inuyasha era pura arrogancia. Seguro que en el diccionario, junto a la definición de arrogancia, aparecía su fotografía.

― Entonces, yo también sé cuidar de mí misma.

― No, no sabes. ― gruñó.

Kagome puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró desafiante, retándolo a volver a llevarle la contraria si era capaz de hacerlo. Inuyasha la contraatacó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños a sus costados. No quería volver a enfadarse con él ahora que por fin se habían arreglado, pero él se lo estaba buscando solito. De repente, el semblante de Inuyasha se relajó. Ella también se relajó al ver que se rendía. Cometió un gran error. Justo cuando pasó junto a ella, la atacó.

Se inclinó la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó en volandas contra su cuerpo sin el menor esfuerzo. Ya había descubierto a lo largo de esa semana que podía levantarla y sostenerla en cualquier postura, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Era inútil resistirse.

― ¿Ves cómo no puedes cuidar de ti misma?

Furiosa con él por su demostración de fuerza y posterior burla, se removió entre sus brazos y luchó contra él. Inuyasha, en cambio, lo único que hizo fue reírse de sus pobres intentos de defenderse contra alguien que era claramente superior. Kagome lo odió por reírse de ella y se bajó de un salto cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de reuniones que ocupaba su jefe.

― Eso ha sido muy infantil por tu parte. ― le recriminó.

Se inclinó y recogió la cafetera vacía, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

― Bueno, tú antes me has tirado encima el café.

Se sonrojó al recordar aquel momento y se volvió sólo para ver una enorme mancha en la camisa de Inuyasha. Todavía seguía húmeda. La camisa de ese día era gris. Le quedaría una mancha oscura enorme durante el resto del día.

― Siento haber hecho eso, de verdad.

― Lo sé.

Inuyasha se inclinó para darle otro beso y se marchó, dejándola sola en el largo pasillo. Kagome respiró hondo y volvió a entrar en la sala de reuniones. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, cuando todos los asistentes la miraron con interés y se deslizó hacia la mesita que había preparado anteriormente con el café y las pastas. Rellenó la cafetera y se volvió hacia su jefe con una disculpa escrita en la cara. Él le sonrió, y le restó importancia, sabiendo de antemano cómo era Inuyasha.

Quedaba poco para terminar con la reunión. Sólo faltaba revisar unas cuentas y firmar unos documentos. Cuando al fin terminó, subió con Bankotsu en el ascensor. Él se rió con ganas del episodio de locura de Inuyasha, y se despidió de ella al llegar a la planta de cultura. Ella se desvió para coger unos archivos que le había encargado. Cuando volvía con la pila de archivadores a su escritorio, chocó con alguien y se le cayeron al suelo todos los archivadores.

― Lo siento. ― se disculpó mientras se acuclillaba para recoger.

― No tiene importancia.

Alzó la vista para ver a la mujer de la que provenía aquella voz tan exótica. A penas pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo. Su melena negra, balanceándose a su espalda, fue lo último que vio antes de que desapareciera tras las puertas del ascensor.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Os adelanto el capítulo un día porque mañana no estaré en casa. ¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo!**

**Capítulo 9:**

Le gustaba su trabajo aunque por el momento sólo fueran prácticas. Le encantaba saber que hacía algo de utilidad y que tenía responsabilidades. Además, siempre había querido poder mantenerse a sí misma. Con lo que le estaba pagando el ministerio por las prácticas, le daba para mucho. Si pagaban tanto a una chica de prácticas, ¿cuánto pagarían a una auténtica secretaria? Su sueño estaba tan cerca.

Desgraciadamente, todo en la vida tenía siempre una pega. En su caso, la pega eran sus compañeros de trabajo. Lo había intentado por todos los medios, pero no había forma de llevarse bien con esos demonios. Si les ofrecía café, le enseñaban su taza llena, y, a veces, incluso estaba vacía. Si les saludaba, ellos apartaban la mirada. Si trataba de entablar una conversación, tenía suerte si le dirigían secas respuestas de dos palabras o menos. Muchos de ellos tenían la mala costumbre de girarse y cambiar de dirección cada vez que la veían. No esperaba un trato mejor, pues llamaron a su predecesora para que la insultara. Aunque, al menos, pudo defenderse de aquello. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía romper esa tensión en la planta de cultura?

Bankotsu, recientemente, le había expresado su deseo de que ella continuara trabajando junto a él después de finalizar las prácticas. Inuyasha estaría encantado con la idea y seguro que él ya lo sabía. Siempre se enteraba de todo. Ella también deseaba quedarse. Ahora bien, no sabía si podría soportar por mucho más tiempo ese ambiente tan frío y hostil. Si se lo contaba a Inuyasha, seguro que él entraba en cólera. Se enfrentaría a todos ellos para defenderla. Por más dulce que le pareciera, eso no le ayudaría en absoluto.

Por lo menos, podía decir que no había nada que fallara en su relación con Inuyasha desde su reconciliación en la planta baja, donde se encontraban las salas de reuniones. Seguían haciendo el amor, se reían juntos, se abrazaban mientras dormían, se duchaban juntos y nunca sacaban a relucir el tema sobre su relación. Habían descubierto a la larga que ese tema sólo les traía problemas y disputas innecesarias. Preferían continuar tan bien como estaban. De todas formas, tenía la extraña sensación de que Inuyasha le ocultaba algo. A veces, la miraba, pensando que ella estaba durmiendo, y la acariciaba como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ese extraño comportamiento la asustaba, y, añadido a sus numerosas advertencias respecto a su seguridad, la ponía nerviosa.

Su jefe le había encargado realizar una estadística sobre los resultados de la última encuesta realizada _door to door_ cuando apareció aquella mujer que le resultó tan familiar. No recordaba dónde, pero había visto antes esa melena negra lacea. La miró asombrada por la elegancia y sensualidad que desprendía. Un vestido negro de tirantes y escote caído se ceñía a sus maravillosas curvas hasta las rodillas. Tenía unas piernas larguísimas, impresionantes. Le hubiera gustado ser tan alta como ella. Sus ojos rasgados eran de color negro. De repente, como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo, supo que era una mujer demonio. No tenía ningún rasgo fuera de lo normal. Podría camuflarse a la perfección entre una masa humana de no ser por el extraño escalofrío que la recorría al mirarla. Sus labios rojos y esa extraña sonrisa la intrigaron.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando la mujer la miró, expectante. Se percató entonces de que ella era la secretaría de Bankotsu Shichinintai, el Ministro de Cultura, y de que estaba trabajando. Esa mujer se dirigía a ella clarísimamente para visitar a su jefe y tenía que atenderla. Era increíble el poder subyugante que había tenido su imagen sobre ella durante unos instantes.

― ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La mujer sonrió de nuevo y puso los brazos en jarra.

― Me gustaría entrevistarme con el Ministro de Cultura.

― ¿Tiene cita?

Sacó su agenda antes de que respondiera y buscó en ese día las visitas que iba a recibir su jefe. En ninguna de ellas figuraba el nombre de una mujer.

― No tengo cita.

― Lamento decirle que no puede atenderle. ― se disculpó ― Es‐Está muy ocupado…

No había sonado nada convincente. La realidad era que su jefe estaba jugando al golf en su despacho. Él le dijo que no permitiera pasar a absolutamente nadie, y, teniendo en cuenta que no la conocía, a lo mejor era su esposa. Sus órdenes eran muy claras: jamás debía dejar pasar a la esposa del ministro.

― Seguro que puede dejar de jugar un ratito para atenderme.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharla. Sí que lo conocía. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento?

― ¿A qué espera? ― le insistió ― Llámelo.

― No sé si…

― Dígale que Kikio Tama lo busca. Él me atenderá en seguida.

Todavía insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número que la contactaba con el despacho de su jefe.

― ¿Sí? ― se escuchó.

― Bankotsu, aquí hay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted.

― Te dije que no deseo recibir visitas.

― Pero dice que… ― insistió.

― A nadie. ― la cortó.

Era ahora o nunca.

― ¡Es Kikio Tama!

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Por un momento, pensó que se había cortado. Se apartó el auricular del oído para examinarlo, comprobó que el teléfono funcionara bien, y se lo volvió a llevar al oído.

― ¿Bankotsu?

― Dile que entre inmediatamente y asegúrate de que nadie nos molesta, ni siquiera tú.

― D‐De acuerdo…

Dejó el auricular sobre el soporte, asombrada por las palabras de su jefe. ¡Qué comportamiento tan extraño en él! Se suponía que ella tenía carta blanca para llamarle y acceder a su despacho. Era la primera vez que le pedía que no lo hiciera. Sí que debía ser importante esa mujer. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Había estado a punto de echarla! Sonrojada por la vergüenza, se levantó y le indicó con un gesto la puerta del despacho.

― Puede pasar.

― Se lo dije. ― sonrió.

― ¿Quiere tomar algo?

Todavía estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

― No, dentro de poco estaré servida.

Kagome contempló a la mujer, moviendo las caderas exageradamente, entrar en el despacho de su jefe mientras que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. ¿Era cosa suya o esa mujer había insinuado que…? ¡No! Su jefe estaba casado, tenía esposa y no estaría… ¿A quién quería engañar? Su jefe era un libertino. Bien sabía que lo había intentado con ella, pero había fracasado. ¿Por qué no intentarlo con otras? ¡Dios! ¿Iban a hacerlo en el despacho? ¿Y quién era ella para escandalizarse? Había hecho el amor con Inuyasha en una sala de reuniones, en un ascensor averiado, en su despacho, en los baños y sobre una fotocopiadora. De esa última, salieron unas fotocopias muy atrevidas que Inuyasha se negaba a desintegrar y guardaba en contra de su voluntad.

Dejó el gráfico en el que estaba trabajando en su lugar y se levantó para ir en busca de Inuyasha. Era la hora de su descanso. No le gustaba nada la idea de quedarse junto a la puerta escuchando. Subió en el ascensor a la planta del ministerio de trabajo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso, se encontró frente a frente con Inuyasha.

― Parece que los dos hemos tenido la misma idea.

Inuyasha agarró su mano y tiró de ella para llevarla a través de los pasillos hacia su despacho. Se le había ocurrido ir a visitarla durante su hora de descanso, pero le había ahorrado el tener que bajar y enfrentarse con la mirada a toda esa gentuza que se creía capaz de juzgar a Kagome, a su perfecta e inocente Kagome. No le gustaba la idea de tener que dejarla día tras día en ese nido de víboras que sólo deseaban causarle mal. No obstante, él fue quien le buscó el trabajo y le tocaba apechugar, tal y como decían los humanos.

Sólo se detuvo junto a la mesa de su secretaría para hacer algunas comprobaciones.

― ¿Está preparada la lista de invitados para el evento de Trabajo?

― Sí, señor.

― ¿Has podido contactar con mi padre?

― Sí, su pulmonía ha mejorado y se siente renovado. ― se inclinó y rebuscó una nota ― Literalmente me ha dicho: "Deja de escudarte detrás de tu linda secretaria y da la cara mocoso". Lo de lo linda lo he añadido yo, ― sonrió con inocencia ― el resto lo dijo su padre.

Su padre no cambiaba ni un poquito. Kagome, a su lado, tenía los ojos como platos por el estupor al escuchar aquellas palabras tan bruscas. Por lo que había aprendido de ella y de su hermano, los humanos eran mucho más cariñosos con los hijos, incluso los padres. Él sí que aprendió lo que era el cariño y la dulzura de su madre, pero a su padre le costaba ser "amable". Aunque dentro de lo que uno podía esperar encontrar en su especie, su padre era de lo mejorcito sin duda alguna. Además, él también tenía parte de culpa por no haberlo llamado personalmente desde que enfermó. Quiso hacerlo, pero todavía no le había perdonado sus duras palabras después de lo sucedido con Kikio Tama un siglo atrás. Un siglo enfadado con su padre por una tontería. Eso era mucho tiempo.

Suspiró exasperado, sin saber qué hacer con su padre para no dañar a su madre, quien no tenía la culpa de encontrarse entre los dos. Ahora bien, por más que se arreglara con su padre, su relación con Sesshomaru era algo que no tenía remedio alguno. Ni por influencia de Kagome. Su odio venía dado por su nacimiento.

― ¿Tengo algún otro recado?

― Sí, su madre está deseando que vaya a visitarla, le echa de menos.

Y él estaba deseando verla, pero su padre estaba en la casa y no sabía cuándo merodeaba por allí su hermano mayor.

― Bien. Cuando termines con el balance de este mes, llama a los organizadores de eventos que solemos contratar y concreta una cita.

Se volvió hacia Kagome.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres tomar algo? ― sugirió.

― Estoy bien.

― No te creo. ― le regañó ― Entre secretarias os asociáis, ¡eh!

Las dos mujeres se miraron cómplices y le sonrieron con falsa inocencia.

― Sango, tráenos una botella de vino y unas fresas.

Sango se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el ascensor para cumplir su mandato mientras que él arrastraba a Kagome al interior de su despacho.

― ¿Vino y fresas a media mañana? ― le preguntó ― ¿Este es tu concepto de trabajo?

― Soy el Ministro de Trabajo, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

Tiró de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo, deseoso de tenerla muy cerca de él. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la miró, percatándose una vez más de que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

― Esperaba que el Ministro de Trabajo diera ejemplo. ― bromeó la azabache.

― ¡Feh! Nadie puede verme.

― Yo puedo verte. ― se rió.

― Y seguro que me ves muy atractivo.

Kagome se rió bien alto para él, tal y como a él le gustaba, y disfrutó de la musicalidad y el timbre de su voz antes de inclinarse y silenciarla con sus labios. Kagome jadeó al sentir su lengua en contacto con la suya. Se entregó al beso y a él con tanta facilidad y naturalidad que le pareció incluso irreal. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta la fecha. No le cabía la menor duda de que era todo lo contrario a su única "relación seria" y muy diferente a cualquier otra. Ninguna mujer se había acercado a él de esa forma nunca.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, deseoso de sentir cada centímetro de ella bien cerca de él y sus manos descendieron sobre sus nalgas, cubiertas por una diminuta falda que él odiaba para alzarla. No le gustaba nada que Kagome vistiera con ropa tan corta y ajustada. Otros hombres la miraban, se giraban en la calle para verla mejor y era su brazo protector sobre ella lo único que evitaba que recibiera proposiciones indecentes.

Caminó hacia el sofá de su despacho con ella en brazos, deseoso de más. Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el clic de la puerta al ser abierta. Ni siquiera habían dejado de besarse cuando Sango entró.

― No estoy mirando.

Separaron sus labios costosamente y contemplaron con una sonrisa a Sango, quien se estaba cubriendo con una mano los ojos mientras que en la otra llevaba un bol de cristal enorme, repleto de fresas, y una botella de vino bien aferrada entre su brazo y su costado. Si se chocaba contra algo, se iba a poner perdida.

― Puedes mirar Sango.

La mujer apartó un par de dedos de uno de sus ojos para echar un vistazo y comprobar que fuera cierto. Al ver que Kagome volvía a tener los pies sobre el suelo, apartó del todo su mano. Con su mano libre de nuevo, agarró la botella, y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la pequeña mesita frente al sofá para dejarlo todo. Después, sacó un par de copas de uno de los muebles y las puso junto a la botella.

― Bueno, ¡qué aproveche!

Se marchó tan rápido como entró y lo dos la miraron con una sonrisa. Sango era con la única persona del ministerio a parte de Bankotsu con la que había visto hablar a Kagome. Con el resto del mundo se volvía introvertida y tímida. No obstante, Kagome era una mujer muy habladora. No soportaba verla tan retraída.

Pensó en el Ministro de Justicia. Le había contado a Sango el por qué de su interés en el caso Higurashi. De todas formas, sabiendo el apellido de Kagome, ya debía ser más que obvio para su secretaria cuál era su verdadero interés. Así pues, entre los dos habían estado investigando todos los archivos sobre la familia, matrículas, hipoteca, escrituras y todo documento y periódico que relacionara a los Higurashi con cualquier cosa. Sobre el juicio descubrieron poca cosa ya que estaba realmente encubierto. Sin entender tanto secretismo, buscaron otros casos simples de humanos para comprobar si se trataban todos los casos así o si se referían con tanto secretismo especialmente a ese. Efectivamente, el caso de la familia Higurashi fue toda una excepción. Constaba una demanda por incumplimiento de pago, una declaración de Kagome gritando por su inocencia y la sentencia de embargo. Nada más. ¿Dónde estaban las dichosas pruebas?

Miró a Kagome disfrutar como una niña comiendo una fresa y no se le ocurrió por qué alguien querría acusarla de algo que no había hecho; por qué alguien querría sumirlos a ella y a su hermano en la miseria. Ella era buena, dulce e inocente. Esa verdad le abrió camino a otra. Alguien deseaba a Kagome. Estaba seguro. Alguien había organizado todo aquello con la esperanza de tenerla, de poder alcanzarla, y tenía que haberlo hecho alguien con el suficiente poder como para encubrir todo aquello.

Se sentó junto a Kagome en el sofá y sirvió el vino en las dos copas. Costara lo que costase, averiguaría quién era el desgraciado que estaba detrás de ella. Después, lo haría pedazos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a quitarle a Kagome.

― ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo distante.

Le ofreció una copa a Kagome y brindó con ella.

― Todo está perfecto.

Kagome asintió aunque en su expresión fuera más que evidente que no terminaba de creerlo y probó el vino. Le volvió a ofrecer la copa y se la llenó encantado, pensando que como mucho podría darle otra copa más. Estaban trabajando, no podían terminarse la botella.

― ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ― le preguntó ella ― Antes, cuando hablabas con Sango, se te veía muy atareado.

― Y estoy muy atareado.― suspiró ― La reforma laboral me está dando más trabajo del que imaginaba.

― ¿Reforma laboral? ― se le iluminó la mirada ― ¿Los humanos…?

― Lo siento, Kagome. ― bajó la mirada ― No afecta para nada a los humanos.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y bebió un poco de vino.

― La reforma es para mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de los demonios y para aumentar sus posibilidades de empleo.

Ella apretó el puño y pudo entenderla.

― Querían que las mujeres demonio pudieran acceder a… bueno… a secretariado…

― ¿Qué? ― ella casi saltó del sitio ― ¡No es justo! ¡No…!

― Lo impedí. ― la interrumpió antes de que se alterara más ― Y no sabes lo que me costó hacerlo. Estaban muy decididos a quitaros más derechos a los humanos, y tuve que luchar con mis garras y mis colmillos para evitarlo.

― Inuyasha…

― Lo máximo que he podido hacer por los humanos ha sido manteneros tal y como estáis ahora. Sin ninguna mejoría, pero, al menos, no iréis a peor.

Kagome dejó su copa sobre la mesa cuando él terminó de hablar. Le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros para abrazarlo y apoyó la barbilla en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

― Gracias, hiciste lo que pudiste.

― Los demás humanos no pensarán lo mismo. ― masculló ―Tú eres diferente.

― Lo que pasa es que ellos no saben la presión a la que estás sometido. Si pudieran ver un poco más de la realidad…

― Jamás se lo permitirán. Cuando se publiquen las tasas de las pagas extras y la subida de sueldo de los demonios, me crucificarán. ― vaticinó ― Yo seré el único culpable de toda esa reforma, y, para colmo, tendré que defenderla como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

― ¿Por qué no puedes hacer más? ― le preguntó ― ¡Tú eres el Ministro de Trabajo, no ellos!

― El ministerio se compone por un conjunto de ministros que se ocupan independientemente de un sector. Cuando un ministro quiere hacer algún cambio, necesita que la mitad más uno de los ministros le dé su aprobación. Sólo un ministro me apoyó.

Aún recordaba esa horrible asamblea. Salió tan furioso y tan enfermo de allí que se fue directamente a casa sin terminar su trabajo y se dio una larguísima ducha fría. Después, se acostó y tuvo pesadillas con sus compañeros de trabajo, con aquellos que juraron hacer lo mejor por aquella sociedad y, en su lugar, estaban martirizando a aquellos que juraron proteger. Su deber como Ministro de Trabajo era proporcionarle un buen trabajo a cada miembro de esa sociedad, asegurarse de que tuvieran unos derechos y unos deberes, darles las libertades y las recompensas adecuadas. Ese poder era inútil si se lo negaban en cada votación.

― Va siendo hora de que vuelvas a tu trabajo.

Kagome asintió desilusionada, y se terminó su copa de vino además de coger una fresa para el camino antes de que él le agarrara la mano para partir. Se despidieron de Sango y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. En su planta, los empleados estaban más que acostumbrados a verlos juntos y los cuchicheos iniciales ya habían desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, en la planta en la que trabajaba Kagome, continuaban las malas costumbres. La acompañó con su brazo fuertemente afirmado a su espalda hasta su mesa y se despidió de ella con un beso tras las plantas para evitar mirones.

― Nos veremos a la hora de comer.

Y con esa promesa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y su investigación sobre el caso Higurashi había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Kagome vio partir a Inuyasha con pesar. A los pocos minutos de su partida, salió Kikio del despacho de su jefe junto a él. Su jefe tenía manchado de carmín el cuello de su camisa, y, además, se la había abotonado mal cuando anteriormente estaba perfecta. Kikio no parecía tan descolocada, aunque su melena ya no se veía tan lisa e impoluta como antes de que entrara en el despacho. Tendría que ser tonta para no saber qué había ocurrido ahí adentro.

― Kagome, tengo un nuevo recado para ti.

Frunció el ceño extrañada porque la mujer permaneciera allí.

― Quiero que acompañes a Kikio. Se va de compras y está sola. ― le lanzó su tarjeta de crédito ― Cómprale todo lo que quiera.

Una mujer comprada, ¿cómo no?

― ¿Y mi trabajo? ― recordó entonces su gráfico y sus informes.

― No tiene importancia, puedes seguir mañana. Acompaña a Kikio, y, cuando terminéis, vete a casa.

Su jefe se inclinó para darle un apasionado beso a Kikio delante de ella, demostrando que le daba exactamente igual no ser discreto, y entró de nuevo en su despacho. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la mujer avanzó hacia ella y se sentó sobre su escritorio, sonriendo de esa forma tan extraña. Sonreía como si tuviera un plan que se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección. Eso le resultaba desconcertante.

― Parece que vamos a ser amigas.

― Eso parece.

¡Qué mujer más rara! En fin, la cuestión era que tenía que comprarle ropa, hacerle compañía y marcharse. Tendría que llamar para avisar a Inuyasha de que no comería con él y volvería sola a casa. No le gustaría nada.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dudas tanto? ― se percató la desconocida.

― Es… Es que… Debería llamar a alguien para avisar…

― ¿Tu novio, quizás? ― notó cierto resentimiento en el tono de su voz ― ¿Quién es él? ― se reclinó y se tumbó sobre su escritorio, logrando desconcertarla más si era posible ― ¿Trabaja aquí?

Todo el mundo lo sabía así que tampoco tenía mucha importancia decírselo a un demonio más.

― Es el Ministro de Trabajo.

― ¡Guao! ¡Un hombre importante! ― chasqueó la lengua ― Seguro que está muy ocupado, ¿por qué no llamas a su secretaria y le pides que le haga llegar el recado más tarde? Así no podrá impedírtelo.

― Yo… e‐eso… No sé si estaría bien…

¡En absoluto! Inuyasha la mataría, se enfurecería con ella, aunque debía admitir que era una buena forma de evitar que la detuviera.

― No te preocupes. Mi marido es el Ministro de Justicia y suelo usar ese truco con él. ― le guiñó un ojo ― Funciona muy bien.

Esas palabras la dejaron anonadada. El ministro de Justicia. Esa mujer estaba casada y con el Ministro de Justicia. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Acababa de encubrir a su jefe, poniéndole los cuernos a su esposa, con otra mujer casada que, casualmente, era la mujer del Ministro de Justicia. La mujer del hijo de perra que le arrebató todo cuanto tenía y la sumió en la miseria. Si a Kikio la trataba tan bien como la trató a ella, no le extrañaba que le fuera infiel.

Agarró el auricular del teléfono, decidida, y marcó el número de Sango. Le haría caso, pues no le quedaba otra que cumplir con su trabajo. Inuyasha, con su posesividad natural, no le daba más opción que engañarlo.

― Despacho del Ministro de Trabajo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ― se escuchó.

― Sango, soy Kagome. Hazme un favor y avisa a Inuyasha en una hora de que me he ido a cumplir un recado. Volveré a casa sola.

― Eso no le gustará nada.

― Por eso te pido que le avises en una hora. ― se explicó.

― Kagome, me hará picadillo si…

― Tranquila, yo cargaré con toda la culpa, ¿vale? No te ocurrirá nada, pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo y él no me lo permitirá.

― Está bien, tienes mi apoyo.

― ¡Gracias!

Volvió a colgar el teléfono, aliviada. Se levantó, cogió su bolso y le indicó a Kikio que podían marcharse.

Kikio la arrastró de tienda en tienda por el centro de la ciudad. Se hicieron con un chófer del ministerio que cargaba todas las bolsas de Kikio para guardarlas en el maletero. Kagome estudió ingenuamente a una mujer que en un día había gastado más de lo que ella había visto en toda su vida. Compraba, compraba y compraba sin mirar el precio tan siquiera, y, cuando el vendedor les daba el precio final, ella le entregaba la tarjeta de su jefe con dedos temblorosos. No podía creer en serio que estuviera pagando todo eso.

Se preguntó por un momento si ella podría vivir como Kikio. Por lo que le había contado, tenía varios amantes, y, actualmente, le tenía echado el ojo a un hombre que se estaba trabajando mucho. Al parecer, se le resistía. Eso en verdad le extrañaba con lo atractiva y atrevida que era su acompañante. Su pasatiempo favorito era comprar ropa y joyas, y le encantaba que la adorasen. No, jamás podría vivir como ella. A ella le gustaba pasear tomada de la mano de un solo hombre, el hombre de su vida, y se conformaba con poca cosa. Sólo buscaba amor, no adoración absoluta.

Estaban recorriendo la séptima tienda de precios fuera de la órbita cuando Kikio dejó su montón de ropa de lado, agarró un atrevido vestido y lo puso frente a ella. Kagome se sonrojó de solo imaginarse a sí misma con algo así puesto y apartó la mirada.

― No te avergüences, con tu figura te quedaría estupendamente esta clase de vestido. A mí nunca me quedaría bien. ― hizo un mohín.

Kagome no se lo creyó ni por un momento. No podía haber nada en ese mundo que no le sentara bien a Kikio Tama. Seguro que con un viejo y ajado saco de patatas también se veía hermosa.

― No podría… ― musitó.

― Pruébatelo, no pierdes nada.

Sin saber por qué le hizo caso y se metió en uno de los probadores. Tras quitarse toda la ropa, se miró con tan solo la ropa interior en el espejo, y pensó que le quedaría mejor sin el sujetador. Colgó el sujetador de la percha y se puso el atrevido vestido. La verdad era que no le quedaba mal o, al menos, no tan mal como imaginaba. Nunca había llevado toda su espalda al descubierto, le resultaba extraño girarse y verse en el espejo. Se veía muy sexi. Las diminutas tiras que hacían de tirantes se ajustaban a la piel y el escote elevaba su pecho de tal forma que parecía a punto de desbordarse en cualquier momento. Se ceñía a cada curva y se abría en la cadera, mostrando su pierna.

Salió del probador para pedirle su opinión a la experta. Al cruzarse sus miradas, le pareció ver… En realidad, no sabía bien qué había visto. ¿Furia? ¿Celos? ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de ella? Kikio Tama era perfecta.

― ¡Estás increíble! ― le aseguró ― Aunque…

Se calló abruptamente, como si no quisiera ofenderla.

― ¿Qué? ¡Dímelo por favor! ― exigió, ansiosa.

― Bueno, no te ofendas. Antes de ponértelo deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio. ― le hizo ponerse de perfil ― Se te ve el trasero muy grande.

¿Se le veía el trasero grande? ¿Inuyasha también se lo vería tan grande? Tenía que hacer dieta y apuntarse a un gimnasio. De ahí en adelante subiría las escaleras. ¡Se acabaron los ascensores! Y tampoco se compraría el vestido. No pensaba llevar puesto algo que le hiciera el trasero gordo delante de Inuyasha.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el probador a cambiarse de nuevo cuando se escuchó un alboroto que provenía de fuera. Kikio, temblorosa, se aferró a ella como si en verdad temiera esos sonidos. Ella era un demonio, ¿qué temía? Las puertas de la tienda se cerraron automáticamente y el equipo de seguridad del local se colocó frente a las puertas y las ventanas con armas preparadas. El motivo fue evidente cuando vio a través del cristal al dispositivo de seguridad de la ciudad desplegado, enfrentándose a una revuelta por parte de los demonios de alcantarilla. Incluso alguien como Kikio los temía.

Los demonios de alcantarilla se estaban sublevando, cada vez más. Habían matado a un ministro, amenazaban con hacer lo mismo con los demás, y empezaban a atacar la zona rica de la ciudad. La cosa se ponía fea.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Dio por terminados sus ejercicios aeróbicos matutinos, y se dejó caer sobre el suelo con todo el cuerpo sudoroso y el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. En las últimas dos semanas había estado realizando media hora de ejercicio a diario, antes de que Inuyasha se levantara. Se marchaba a otra habitación para evitar despertarlo. Él odiaba que hiciera ejercicio y no hacía más que quejarse, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Kikio tenía razón, se le estaba poniendo enorme el trasero y ya no tenía la cintura tan estrecha como semanas antes.

Era estupendo tener una amiga, su única amiga. En el ministerio, todos cuchicheaban sobre ella a sus espaldas; en el colegio de su hermano, las madres la ignoraban por completo; en su antiguo barrio humano, ya no la querían. Kikio Tama era la única persona aparte de Inuyasha y de Souta que tenía en ese momento. Cuando Kikio se presentó al día siguiente de conocerse ante su mesa, pensó que quería volver a encontrarse con su jefe. La sorpresa fue tremenda al descubrir que en realidad la buscaba a ella. Desde entonces, había ido a visitarla a diario y nunca le volvió a pedir visitar a su jefe. A veces, Bankotsu salía y se alegraba de verla, mas Kikio lo despachaba al igual que a otros tantos hombres. Ella era tan bella y tan perfecta. Le gustaría ser como Kikio para poder impresionar a Inuyasha y que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Se levantó del suelo con los músculos entumecidos, y pensó que no estaría mal empezar a salir a correr. El problema era que los demonios de alcantarilla estaban incontrolables. Ya no era seguro salir a la calle sola en esos días. Por primera vez, le daba la razón a Inuyasha sobre sus preocupaciones acerca de ella. Lo que más le asombraba de todo ese asunto, era que desde el ministerio aún no habían dado orden de arresto. Sí que habían arrestado a aquellos que atraparon en la superficie, en mitad de la revuelta, pero todavía no tenían al asesino del anterior Ministro de Cultura y no habían hecho una redada en las alcantarillas. ¿A qué estaban esperando?

Entró en el dormitorio de puntillas para no despertar a Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia el armario para coger su ropa interior y una toalla. Acababa de escoger un conjunto de ropa interior lila de encajes y se disponía a ir hacia el baño cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Chilló asustada por la sorpresa, y saltó, apartándose de su atacante. Era Inuyasha. ¡Menudo susto! Estaba pensando en esos dichosos demonios de alcantarilla y se había alterado.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ― le preguntó ― Soy yo.

― Lo sé, estaba despistada.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada y luego se miró a sí misma. Estaba sudada, con la ropa empapada, y seguro que tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y a la nuca. Inuyasha debía de estar pensando que ella estaba horrible.

― ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio otra vez? ― masculló aquella pregunta.

― Un poco de ejercicio para estar en forma. ― admitió.

― Y luego no comerás.

― ¡Sí que como! ― le recriminó ― Pero me estoy cuidando un poco con una dieta.

― Esto no puede ser bueno para tu salud. Kagome deja esta tontería de una buena vez.

Le restó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de muñeca que había aprendido de su maestra Kikio Tama y entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Escuchó a Inuyasha maldecir en el dormitorio de una forma realmente imaginativa y se metió en la ducha, pensando en las palabras de su maestra. Aunque en ese instante Inuyasha la deseaba tanto como el primer día, si ella se dejaba, él empezaría a fijarse en otras. Tenía que ocuparse de mantener su aspecto.

Se dio una rápida ducha con agua fría para mejorar la circulación y suavizar aún más su piel. Cuando puso los pies sobre la alfombra del cuarto de baño, se sintió muy mareada y su cuerpo se balanceó precariamente. Se agarró al borde del lavabo y respiró hondo con la cabeza agachada, intentando acabar con los efectos del mareo. Se sentía un poco extraña. Se había mareado antes, pero no de esa forma. Era diferente a las otras ocasiones. Si se lo decía a Inuyasha, él le diría que era culpa de su dieta. Ella creía que era por el estrés en el trabajo, por sus compañeros. Iban a terminar por matarla en el ministerio. Restándole importancia a todo eso, se rodeó el cuerpo con una toalla antes de salir al dormitorio.

Al salir, se encontró con un Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido. A veces se planteaba si había nacido con el ceño de esa forma, pues era su gesto favorito. Se vistió con un sencillo vestido azul marino con un cinturón color marrón perla como único adorno, y fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Tal y como ya era costumbre, preparó tortitas, tostadas francesas, café y zumo para Inuyasha y Souta; zumo de naranja y un pomelo para ella. Así, no engordaría.

― ¡Otra vez no!

Inuyasha odiaba los pomelos, no encontraba otra explicación para su comportamiento.

― ¿Vas a comer sólo eso otra vez? ― masculló la pregunta.

― Sí.

― Kagome, tienes que comer algo más. Vas a trabajar y no volverás a comer hasta las dos. ― puso las manos sobre sus hombros ― ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

― Sólo cuido mi salud.

Él hizo amago de querer continuar, pero Souta entró en la cocina y se calló abruptamente. Se sentó en su sitio y la estuvo mirando con el ceño fruncido durante todo el desayuno. De vez en cuando, pinchaba su propia comida y le ofrecía el tenedor para que mordiera. A decir verdad, al ver el pedazo de tortita empapado en sirope, se sentía muy tentada a tomarlo, mas debía rechazar aquel suculento manjar para mantener su línea.

Inuyasha estuvo de mal humor durante todo el camino hacia el ministerio y ni siquiera le dio un beso al despedirse en el ascensor. Kagome no pudo menos que extrañarse por su comportamiento, pero tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer como para darle importancia. Recogió el parte de asistencia tras haber fichado y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para pasar los datos a las fichas del Ministro de Cultura.

Al llegar a su escritorio, se encontró a Kikio Tama sentada sobre su sillón. La dejó sin aliento. Aquel vestido púrpura lanzaba preciosos reflejos plateados y se adhería de forma exquisita a sus impresionantes curvas. Ojalá se pareciera más a ella. Era tan perfecta.

― ¡Por fin llegas! ― se levantó de su sillón ― Siéntate.

Dejó el parte de asistencia sobre su escritorio y lo rodeó para sentarse en su propio sillón, extrañada por ver a Kikio tan pronto por allí.

― Fui temprano a la peluquería y pensé en pasarme por aquí.

Ella misma le contestó sin tener que preguntárselo.

― ¿No quieres ver a Bankotsu?

Siempre se lo preguntaba.

― No, ya sabes que vengo a ver a mi mejor amiga.

Kikio se sentó en el posa brazos de su sillón y la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que alguien pudiera intentar separarlas. Kagome sonrió ante tal muestra de cariño y no pudo evitar corresponderle.

― ¿Qué tal van los ejercicios?

― He hecho todo lo que me recomendaste y he estado controlando los avances con la cinta métrica y la báscula. He perdido tres kilos, pero no logro perder grasa de mi trasero…― musitó avergonzada.

― Eso es porque comes muchas comidas grasas.

― ¡No es posible! ― exclamó asustada ― He dejado de comer carne, sólo tomo pescados azules y el chocolate está totalmente prohibido. ¡Me encanta el chocolate!

― Pues ya puede sir olvidándote de él si quieres permanecer bella para tu querido Ministro de Trabajo.

Sí, ya era hora de decirle adiós para siempre al chocolate. Sería delicioso poder darse un último atracón, mas, si lo hacía, tardaría semanas en volver a estar como estaba en ese momento. Con todo lo que le había costado perder tres míseros kilos, no pensaba echarlo a perder.

― ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

― ¿Tienes una hoja y una pluma?

Kagome sacó de su bolso la agenda y la pluma que le regaló Inuyasha, y se la ofreció a Kikio. La mujer se quedó mirando la pluma y su nombre grabado como si estuviera a punto de lanzarla por la ventana. En lugar de eso, apoyó la agenda sobre la mesa y empezó a escribir algo. La contempló con extrañeza mientras escribía. Siempre tenía sensaciones muy raras cuando la tenía cerca. A veces parecía tan feliz, cariñosa y atenta, y, de repente, captaba cierto deje de odio en ella. Odiaba sentir esas cosas ya que era su única amiga, y quería pensar que era su condición de demonio lo que la engañaba de esa forma. Aunque con Inuyasha nunca le sucedía.

Minutos después, Kikio dejó satisfecha la pluma sobre la mesa y le indicó con la mirada que podía leer lo que acababa de escribir. Kagome leyó aquellas palabras sin entender. Entonces, al reconocer un producto carísimo, se dio cuenta de que era una lista de productos de belleza.

― Te he apuntado cremas anti celulíticas, reductoras y rejuvenecedoras.

― ¿Rejuvenecedoras?

― Bueno, sonríes mucho y te están saliendo arruguitas en las comisuras de los labios.

Asustada por sus palabras, rebuscó en el bolso su pequeño espejo para echarse un vistazo. Ella no veía esas arrugas, pero debía ser porque no quería verlas. Era psicológico, sin duda alguna. Cuando ella no se vio toda esa grasa de más que tenía en el cuerpo, Kikio le explicó que era un mecanismo de defensa humano el que la cegaba. Si Kikio le decía que tenía arruguitas, es que estaban ahí. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle? ¡Dios Santo! Todavía no había cumplido los veinte y ya tenía sus primeras arrugas.

― También te he apuntado los nombres de algunas pastillas para adelgazar.

― ¿Y eso ya hace efecto? ― dudó.

― En la caja pone que debes tomar una con cada comida, pero, si le haces caso, no te hará nada. Debes tomar por lo menos tres o cuatro con cada comida.

― ¿Eso no será malo? ― se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Imposible! ― le aseguró ― Además, ¿no quieres estar delgada? Todo tiene un precio en esta vida y estar bella duele.

Se reclinó en su sillón, y releyó la larga lista de productos, pensando que el día no era lo suficientemente largo como para poder aplicarse todo eso.

― Esos productos… ¿No serán muy caros para mí? ― se le ocurrió de repente.

― Pídeselos a Inuyasha.

― Él jamás me comprará nada de esto. Está furioso conmigo por hacer ejercicio y por la dieta. Si le pido esto, me encerrará en casa.

― No tiene por qué saber lo que es. Invéntate algo, sé imaginativa, como yo con mi marido.

Ser imaginativa. No le gustaba mentir a Inuyasha. Sólo lo hizo una vez para cumplir con el encargo de su jefe de acompañar a Kikio a comprar ropa, y todavía se sentía mal por ello. Inuyasha le estuvo sermoneando durante horas por haberse saltado todas sus indicaciones y todavía la vigilaba muy de cerca. Si le volvía a mentir y él la descubría… No quería ni pensarlo. Odiaba poner en peligro la confianza que él depositaba en ella, pero era eso o perderlo antes de tiempo por no saber mantener su cuerpo en forma. Se inventaría alguna patraña.

Agarró su pluma y empezó a pasar el parte de asistencia de ese día. Acababa de terminar de hacerlo y charlaba con Kikio sobre el último grito en las pasarelas cuando un empleado de la planta fue corriendo hacia ella.

― Disculpe el retraso, aquí está mi ficha.

Kagome agarró la ficha y la miró dudosa.

― Es la tercera vez esta semana. ― le informó ― Y tienes muchos más retrasos de semanas anteriores.

― Lo siento. ― volvió a disculparse con la cabeza gacha ― Mi mujer ha enfermado y tengo que ocuparme de mis tres hijos.

Se sintió muy apenada al escucharle. Por eso aceptó su excusa. En cuanto se marchó, Kikio se sentó sobre su escritorio y puso una mano sobre la suya, impidiendo que marcara su asistencia.

― ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ― le reprochó ― Tu trabajo es cumplir las normas, y las normas establecen que ese hombre tiene una falta.

― No puedo hacerle eso, él…

― Él podría estar mintiéndote. Saben lo inocente que eres y se aprovechan de ti. No deberías hacerle ninguno favor a esas personas que te han tratado tan mal desde el primer día.

Kikio tenía razón, pero le costaba tanto hacer algo así. Le enseñaron a ser buena, a saber perdonar y a rechazar la venganza. Si no ayudaba a ese pobre hombre, estaría siendo vengativa con él. No sabía qué hacer.

― ¿Qué hago, Kikio?

― Tu fidelidad es para tu jefe. Él te pidió que fueras justa y no lo estás siendo si perdonas a este empleado y no a los demás. Además, un empleado que no cumple unas normas tan sencillas, no es un buen empleado, y perjudica la buena marcha de nuestro gobierno. Si tú eres una buena secretaria, denunciarás su abuso.

Una buena secretaria. Si ella era una buena secretaria, Bankotsu la contrataría, tal y como le había prometido. Si ella era una buena secretaria, Inuyasha estaría muy orgulloso de ella. Si ella era una buena secretaria, su hermano podría señalarla y decir que era secretaria y no una vulgar prostituta. La decisión estaba tomada. Dejó en blanco el recuadro y apuntó todos sus retrasos en la ficha antes de entrar en el despacho de su jefe y entregársela. Mientras salía, se dijo a sí misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto para apaciguar el malestar que se situó en la boca de su estómago.

― Voy a subir a pedirle dinero a Inuyasha para comprar todo esto. ― tomó la lista ― Iré en la hora libre.

― Te acompaño. Yo tengo que subir al departamento de justicia.

Nunca le habló a Kikio sobre su pequeña rencilla con el Ministro de Justicia, su marido. Podría haberlo hecho, mas no quería que pensara que le podía guardar algún resentimiento a ella o que la utilizaba para llegar hasta él. El Ministro de Justicia era pasado para ella, y no quería volver a saber nada de él en lo que le quedaba de vida. No habría venganza, pero tampoco perdón. Simplemente, quería olvidar.

Subieron juntas en el ascensor y se quedó observando a una mujer con el cabello cortado al estilo de un hombre. Le quedaba muy bien. Entonces, Kikio la miró, agarró su melena, y la alzó para ver cómo le quedaría a ella.

― No me había fijado, pero a ti también te quedaría estupendamente.

― ¿Tú crees? ― se miró en el espejo sin estar del todo segura ― Nunca he tenido el cabello tan corto.

― Tú hazme caso. Si te cortas el pelo así, estarás perfecta.

Perfecta era la palabra clave. Era lo que ella deseaba ser.

― Pídele también dinero a Inuyasha para ir a la peluquería.

Así lo haría. Se despidieron con un abrazo y dos besos, y se bajó en la planta del departamento de trabajo. Con una sonrisa en la cara, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Inuyasha. Se detuvo al llegar hasta la mesa de Sango.

― ¿Está reunido ahora? ― le preguntó.

― No, pero lo estará en media hora así que ya puedes darte prisa.

― Gracias.

Sango le sonrió en respuesta. Puso las manos sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, con la esperanza de poder darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha. Fue inútil. En cuanto giró el pomo y empezó a abrir, Inuyasha levantó su mirada, sumida hasta entonces en unos papeles. Se sintió mal por molestarlo. Por eso se dijo a sí misma que no tardaría mucho. Sería una visita breve.

Inuyasha la miró maravillado. En las últimas semanas, no había subido a verlo ni un solo día, y, cuando él bajaba a buscarla, muchas veces no estaba en su puesto de trabajo o ya se había marchado a comer con otra persona. Se alegraba de que Kagome hubiera encontrado una amiga en el ministerio después de lo mal que lo había estado pasando, pero le daba mucha rabia que se hubiera olvidado de él a cambio.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Él la miró entonces, preocupado. Ese vestido le quedaba más holgado que cuando lo compraron. Sabía muy bien que había perdido peso en las últimas semanas. Ese afán suyo por hacer tanto ejercicio y comer tan poco estaba empezando a preocuparlo muy seriamente. Kagome se había obsesionado por completo con su peso y no entraba en razones. Si esa misma mañana, cuando le ofreció un pedazo de tortita, creyó que iba a llorar. Había mirado la suculenta comida como si fuera un crimen tomarla cuando lo estaba deseando. Él quiso abrirle la boca en ese momento y obligarla a tragar, pero pensó que sería demasiado rudo y que no conseguiría nada de esa forma.

Su última idea había sido llevarla al médico para que él mismo en persona le dijera que no estaba gorda, que le faltaba peso. Tal vez, si se lo decía un experto en la materia, por fin terminaría creyéndolo. Él ya estaba más que harto de esa situación. Se levantó de su sillón, y recorrió la distancia entre los dos para abrazarla. Kagome le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se apretó tan deliciosa como era contra él. Había añorado tanto sus visitas y sus novillos del trabajo. Se alegraba mucho de que Kagome hubiera recapacitado y volviera a comportarse como ella misma.

― ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer y montemos un picnic en el sofá como solíamos hacer antes?

Kagome le sonrió, pero su sonrisa en seguida desapareció, y frunció el ceño. ¡Qué extraño!

― Me ha dicho Sango que tienes una reunión en media hora, no es buena idea. Además, no quiero picar entre horas.

Odiaba esa maldita dieta que estaba llevando a cabo. Si volvía a ver un solo pomelo más, lo lanzaría por la ventana, y pobre del desgraciado al que le cayera en la cabeza.

― Podríamos…

― En realidad he venido a pedirte algo. ― confesó ― Pero me da algo de vergüenza…

― ¿Qué deseas?

― Es que tenía que comprar algunas cosas y bueno… No me llega el dinero.

Al instante, se llevó las manos al bolsillo interior de su americana y sacó su cartera. Rebuscó hasta encontrar su tarjeta de crédito y estaba a punto de entregársela cuando se le ocurrió preguntar qué necesitaba.

― ¿Qué vas a comprar?

― Na‐Nada… ― balbuceó ― ¡Unas cosas!

― ¿Podrías ser más específica?

Kagome se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por alguna razón y no pensaba entregarle la dichosa tarjeta de crédito hasta llegar al final de todo el asunto. Si estaba pensando en apuntarse en algún gimnasio, hacer algún tratamiento de belleza o cualquier patraña de esas…

― ¡Son cosas de mujeres! ― le gritó sonrojada ― No me hagas hablar de eso.

Se sonrojó al escucharle decir eso, suponiendo de qué estaba hablando, y le entregó al fin la tarjeta. Había confundido su timidez para hablar de ese asunto con un hombre con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Kagome haría algo tan estúpido? Tal vez, estuviera preocupada por su peso, pero nunca llegaría a esos extremos. Ella era inteligente y no se dejaría engañar por esos falsos tratamientos que provocaban más daños que bien.

― También he pensando en ir a la peluquería, así que no volveré directamente a casa, ¿te importa?

― Iré a recogerte a la peluquería. ― dictaminó ― ¿Qué vas a hacerte?

― Cortarme el pelo, nada más.

― ¿Las puntas? ― preguntó.

― En realidad, pensaba en un cambio algo más radical…

Esa respuesta no le gustó nada.

― ¿Qué es un cambio más radical?

― Dejarme el pelo corto. He llevado toda mi vida melena y nunca lo he tenido corto.

― ¿Cómo de corto? ― exigió saber.

― Algo más corto que el de mi jefe… ― sugirió.

― ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome? A ella le encantaba su preciosa melena rizada; a él también le encantaba; a todo el mundo le encantaba. Tenía la melena más bonita que había visto en toda su vida y sabía que a ella la cuidaba y mimaba con esmero. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza cortársela. ¿De dónde sacó esa idea tan estúpida? No permitiría que Kagome se hiciera algo semejante. ¿Por qué una mujer iba a querer llevar un corte de pelo de hombre? ¡No tenía ni pies ni cabeza!

Dio un paso hacia ella, puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y la sacudió con cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco con ella.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te está pasando? ― le preguntó― No estás gorda y no necesitas cortarte el pelo. ¡Estás preciosa!

― Pero estaré mejor con el pelo corto y…

― ¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería?

― Bueno… ― se encogió ― Una amiga…

― ¡Ah, así que todo esto es idea de tu nueva amiga! ― al fin entendía ― Todo encaja. Desde que te echaste esa amiga, has empezado con toda esta tontería de hacer ejercicio y dieta.

― No es su culpa, ella sólo intenta ayudarme…

― ¡Intenta destruirte!

― ¡No digas algo tan cruel!

Estupendo, ahora Kagome estaba llorando por su culpa. Aflojó el agarre y tiró de ella para volver a abrazarla contra su pecho mientras besaba dulcemente su coronilla y le murmuraba suaves palabras de consuelo. No había pretendido en ningún momento que Kagome se alterara tanto, sólo quería ayudarla. Tendría que ser más delicado para que no se ofendiera y llorara más.

― Kagome, por favor, no te cortes el pelo. ― le pidió.

― ¿Por qué? ― musitó entre sollozos.

― Porque a mí me gusta mucho tu pelo tal y como está. Si te lo cortas, no me gustará.

― Entonces, te prometo que no me lo cortaré. ― le prometió.

Se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios y limpió con la manga de su traje las gruesas lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas sonrojadas. La acompañó hasta la puerta de su despacho y le dio un último beso allí antes de dejarla marchar. Él se apoyó contra la puerta en cuanto se marchó, y esperó impacientemente, contando cada segundo hasta que le pareció que había transcurrido tiempo suficiente.

Abrió la puerta y salió de su despacho. Kagome ya se había marchado así que podía andar libremente. Era hora de descubrir quién era la misteriosa amiga de Kagome que estaba perjudicándola tanto. Fuera quien fuera, se iba a enterar.

― ¿A dónde va, señor Taisho? ― lo llamó Sango.

Ignoró por completo a su secretaria y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Kagome en el ascensor.

― ¡Señor Taisho!

Se volvió justo a tiempo de agarrar a Sango. Su secretaría, al correr con los tacones por las escaleras, había tropezado, y a punto estuvo de tener que coger una baja laboral bien larga.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Sango?

― Tiene una reunión en… ― consultó su reloj de pulsera ― ¡Cinco minutos!

― Tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes.

― Pe‐Pero… ― agarró su brazo― Es una reunión muy importante. Lleva toda la semana preparándose para este día.

― Está ocurriendo algo muy raro con Kagome y necesito averiguarlo o no podré continuar con esa reunión.

Sango se agitó nerviosamente en el sitio unos instantes. Después, respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y le lanzó una mirada decidida.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Taisho?

― ¿Has visto alguna vez a la misteriosa amiga de Kagome? ― le preguntó ― ¿Sabes algo de ella?

― Ni idea. ― se encogió de hombros ― Ni siquiera sabía nada del asunto.

― Alguien está metiéndole ideas extrañas en la cabeza sobre que está gorda y fea. Necesito encontrar a esa persona cuanto antes.

― ¿Gorda y fea? ¿Kagome? ― compuso una mueca de sorpresa ― ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Kagome? Ignoraba que esos adjetivos fueran compatibles con ella.

― Le he dado mi tarjeta de crédito a Kagome. Sé que va a comprar, pero no sé cuándo o si irá acompañada. No sé cómo…

― Eso será muy sencillo, señor Taisho.

Agarró su brazo y tiró de él para terminar de bajar las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y entraron en el piso del departamento de Sociedad. Extrañado, se dejó guiar hasta la mesa de un empleado. Sango le pidió amablemente que les prestara el teléfono y marcó un número que él no conocía. Ella era su secretaria y sabía de eso, era su trabajo. Seguro que se trataba de un número útil.

― Dígame, ¿puede ver el puesto de trabajo de la secretaria del Ministro de Cultura desde su lugar?

La miró extrañado por esa pregunta.

― ¿Sí? ¡Perfecto! ― sonrió ― Dígame, ¿está allí su secretaria ahora mismo?

Ahora entendía, gran idea.

― Sí… ¡Ah, está hablando con otra mujer! ― exclamó ― ¿Sabe si son amigas? Ya veo. Así que esa mujer ha estado visitándola en las últimas semanas. ¿Y qué hacen ahora? ― esperó a que le contestara ― ¡Mierda!

Sango colgó el teléfono abruptamente y tiró de él.

― Han recogido sus cosas y se dirigen hacia el ascensor. ― le explicó ― Se marchan.

No podían coger el ascensor sin cruzarse con ellas así que salieron hacia las escaleras y empezaron a bajar. Inuyasha terminó agarrando a Sango y tomándola en brazos cuando se percató de que apenas podía bajar cuatro escaleras seguidas a la carrera sin tropezarse con los tacones. Sango le sonrió en agradecimiento. Con ella en volandas bajó a toda velocidad, saltando escalones hasta llegar a la primera planta. Dejó a su secretaria con los pies en el suelo y los dos se acercaron para mirar a hurtadillas a la gente que salía del ascensor a través de una rendija en la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. Todavía no había llegado.

Esperaron durante unos pocos segundos más y las puertas se abrieron. Salieron un par de hombres trajeados, una mujer de la limpieza y dos mujeres. Una de ellas era Kagome clarísimamente, pero a la otra no se la veía bien. A Kagome se le cayó el fular que estaba a punto de ponerse alrededor del cuello en el suelo. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, al fin la vieron. Los dos contuvieron el aliento ante la visión de Kikio Tama.

― Kikio… ― musitó furioso por su descubrimiento.

Sango cerró la puerta de un golpe, sabiendo que él estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la mala mujer, y se interpuso entre él y su único modo de llegar hasta ella.

― Si hace eso, Kikio tendrá engañada a Kagome para siempre. Lo verá como un bárbaro. ― intentó razonar con él ― Creo que va siendo hora de que juguemos el mismo juego que Kikio Tama.

Su secretaria tenía razón. No quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra que jugar contra Kikio si quería salvar de verdad a Kagome de sus garras.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

La observó mientras se maquillaba, horrorizándose por la cantidad de maquillaje que se estaba poniendo encima. Primero se esparció con una pequeña esponja un líquido color crema que había oscurecido el tono de su piel blanca y nívea. No le gustaba en absoluto. Después, se echó unos polvos para darle color a sus mejillas, como si estuvieran continuamente sonrojadas. Luego, se ensañó con sus ojos poniéndose sombra de ojos de dos colores, lápiz de ojos y rímel. ¡Si incluso se maquilló las cejas! Por último, se pintó los labios y los perfiló con un lápiz de labios. El resultado: una mujer a la que no conocía en absoluto. ¡Esa no era Kagome!

Ella lo ignoró por completo y deslizó su bata por su cuerpo de tal manera que pudo entrever su cuerpo. ¡Qué delgada estaba! Le gustaban sus formas redondeadas y no sus huesos marcados en la piel. Se puso un vestido negro ajustado y realmente sexi que atraería más de una mirada. Sin embargo, la suya no. Ese vestido le hubiera quedado muchísimo mejor un mes antes. Aunque la palma se la llevaba su cara. Parecía un payaso así maquillada, pero no se atrevía a decírselo para no herir sus sentimientos. La vio colocarse unos zapatos con un tacón de unos doce centímetros y tuvo que tragar hondo por la impresión. ¿Pensaba andar con eso? ¡Iba a torcerse un tobillo!

Ella le sonrió y se puso frente a él, pidiendo su opinión en silencio; él se quedó pensando en qué podría decirle sin ofender a la joven muchacha. No había forma no ofensiva de expresar lo apenado y decepcionado que se sentía de verla de esa manera, por lo que optó por una mentira piadosa. Necesitaba que Kagome se diera cuenta por sí misma de que se estaba equivocando por completo. Su secretaría le había estado lanzando sutiles indirectas desde que descubrieron lo de Kikio. Sin embargo, en ese día, su plan se llevaría a cabo por completo. Iba a recuperar a Kagome.

Kagome se removió inquieta en su lugar, esperando a que él dijera algo tras el largo período de tenso silencio. Si no era rápido, saldría llorando de allí.

― Estás estupenda.

Casi se atragantó con esas palabras al pronunciarlas.

― ¿Seguro? ― le preguntó ― Tenía la sensación de haberme maquillado demasiado.

― ¿En serio? ― miró hacia otro lado ― No me había dado cuenta…

― ¿Verdad que ha merecido la pena hacer dieta? ― se rió ― El vestido me queda genial ahora.

Eso era muy discutible desde su punto de vista así que, en lugar de darle la razón o contradecirla, optó por el silencio, y le ofreció su brazo para que se marcharan. Cuando salieron al hall, a Souta se le cayó la mochila al suelo por la impresión de ver a su hermana. El niño estuvo a punto de decir algo, algo realmente ofensivo. Por eso, él le hizo señas con una mano para que se estuviera callado.

Como ya era costumbre en su rutina diaria, dejaron a Souta en el colegio. Este, en lugar de salir corriendo con sus nuevos amigos demonios, se detuvo y tiró de la falda de su hermana. Kagome se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

― ¿Qué ocurre Souta? ― le peinó el cabello ― ¿Quieres que te dé un beso?

― ¡No! ― se apresuró a contestar ― Me mancharías entero.

Kagome hizo un mohín, pero no se atrevió a contestar, ya que sabía que el niño tenía razón.

― ¿Entonces? ― insistió.

― ¿Por qué vistes ahora así? ― se quejó el niño.

― Porque la gente cambia. Ahora que estoy más delgada, puedo llevar estos vestidos.

― Antes también podías, pero no querías… ― musitó él en respuesta ― Me gustabas más antes.

― Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi nuevo aspecto. ― continuó sin perder la paciencia con su hermano ― Ya verás como…

― No… ― se apartó de ella ― Tú no eres mi hermana.

El niño agachó la cabeza y se marchó sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos. Inuyasha contempló la espalda del niño apenado, ya que él mismo había sentido exactamente lo mismo acerca de Kagome en las últimas semanas. Kikio había destrozado por completo a Kagome. Lo bueno era que aún podían arreglar todos los daños, que no era demasiado tarde. Se volvió hacia ella y la vio aún de cuclillas, con la cabeza gacha, pensando en lo que Souta había dicho. Estaba muy dolida.

― Kagome…

― Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa.

La mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin hacer amago de agarrarlo tan siquiera. Él la adelantó en dos grandes zancadas, y agarró su brazo para asegurarse de que volviera a pasear junto a él. Tal vez, las cosas no estuvieran todo lo bien que debían estarlo últimamente, pero se negaba a caminar junto a Kagome como si fueran un par de desconocidos. Kagome era… Ella era… Bueno, ya no era… ¡Kagome era su novia!

Aquella verdad se abrió ante él, imponente y dolorosa. Ya era irremediable. Kagome nunca sería una prostituta, una amante o una amiga. Kagome era mucho más importante que todo eso, muchísimo más especial. Kagome era su novia, su pareja, la persona con la que estaba compartiendo su vida y con la que quería seguir compartiéndola. No estaba enamorado, no podía estarlo, era imposible. Ahora bien, la apreciaba algo más que a otras mujeres, y confiaba en ella, aunque supiera que en ese último mes lo había traicionado en más de un sentido.

Sabía que Kagome le mentía. Ella le mentía desde que Kikio llegó a su vida. Su primera mentira fue cuando se marchó del ministerio y volvió sola a casa. No fue una mentira exactamente ya que lo ocurrido en realidad fue que no se atrevió a decírselo en el momento por miedo a que la detuviera. Kikio todavía no había logrado influenciarla lo suficiente. Sin embargo, a partir de ahí todo fue a peor. Encargó a Sango que pidiera un extracto del banco con las compras que había realizado Kagome, y descubrieron cremas para el rejuvenecimiento, anti celulíticas, reductoras, etc. Incluso pastillas para adelgazar. Él no dijo nada al respecto, hizo como que no lo sabía e ignoró el asunto para seguir con su plan. Por eso, Kagome se sintió con total libertad de marcharse otro día de compras sin decirle nada en absoluto. Estuvo buscándola durante horas sin éxito hasta que ella apareció en la casa y al fin pudo respirar. Intentaba ocultárselo, pero sabía que estaba enferma. La había escuchado vomitar por las mañanas. Cuando comenzó a escuchar ese desagradable sonido, quiso pensar que se trataba de una enfermedad y no de que ella se estuviera provocando el vómito. Una enfermedad podría curarla. Un problema psicológico era mucho más complicado. Confirmó que no se provocaba ella el vómito al ver sus uñas impolutas y bien cuidadas.

Finalmente, el juego se había acelerado por la salud de Kagome. Lo habían calculado todo para la semana siguiente, para que así fuera más suave el golpe para Kagome, pero ella no podía aguantar más en ese estado. Necesitaba empezar a comer bien cuanto antes y dejar de lado todas esas pastillas que se estaba metiendo en el cuerpo para estar "bella". ¿Acaso no podía ver lo hermosa que era? Esa desgraciada de Kikio había minado por completo su autoestima y la había reducido a ese esqueleto tembloroso, incapaz de encajar un problema.

Kikio ya había empezado a pagar lentamente aunque todavía no lo supiera. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando se percatara de que su tarjeta de crédito no tenía saldo? Fue muy sencillo convencer al director del banco de que Kikio no era una buena inversión. Ella compraba más de lo que se ingresaba en su cuenta mensualmente y su marido ganaba menos de lo que debía. También sería interesante ver la reacción de Naraku. Aunque claro, Kikio siempre podía encontrar un amante que le costeara los gastos, por lo que su secretaría había estado esparciendo rumores por todas las plantas del ministerio sobre su mal genio, su gen obsesivo y su falta de discreción. Los ministros huían de ella desde entonces. El golpe final para ella llegaría en cuanto alejara a Kagome de su influjo. ¡Se iba a enterar!

Se despidió de Kagome con un beso en el dorso de su mano, pues no se atrevía a besar todas esas capas de maquillaje o su cabello lleno de espuma. Esperaba poder volver a besarla con normalidad después de aquel día. ¡Quería volver a besarla como Dios manda!

Kagome se volvió hacia el ascensor en cuanto se cerraron las puertas, y lo miró extrañada. Inuyasha se comportaba de una forma realmente extraña. No la había besado, no en condiciones al menos, y evitaba acercarse mucho a ella. Examinó su indumentaria y suspiró pensando que todavía no le llegaba ni a la suela de los talones a Kikio Tama. Nunca conseguiría tener una figura tan maravillosa como la suya. Inuyasha se le escapaba de entre los dedos y no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlo.

Ignoró las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros de trabajo y agarró el parte de asistencia antes de dirigirse hacia su escritorio. Tres empleados llegaban tarde, tendría que ponerles falta. No quería hacer mal su trabajo. Uno de ellos era el hombre cuya mujer estaba enferma. Pensó en el pobre hombre, cuidando de su esposa y llevando a sus hijos al colegio, y se entristeció. Ahora bien, ella era una buena secretaría, una profesional. No había lugar para sentimentalismo en el trabajo.

― ¡Kagome!

Kikio ya la estaba esperando en su escritorio. Se dieron un abrazo y un par de besos a modo de saludo. Después, la mujer demonio giró en torno a ella para estudiarla con su experta mirada.

― ¡Muy bien, Kagome! ― la felicitó ― No me puedo creer todavía lo mucho que has mejorado.

― Todo gracias a ti.

― Por supuesto.

Se sentó en su lugar y marcó con sumo cuidado los cuadros de asistencia que debía entregarle a su jefe.

― ¿A qué no adivinas de qué me he enterado?

― Cuenta.

Eso sonaba a cotilleo.

― ¿Recuerdas a la recepcionista rubia de las gafas enormes? ― simuló con los dedos unas gafas frente a sus ojos.

― ¿Belinda? ― era la única rubia que recordaba.

― Sí, como se llame. ― le restó importancia a ese detalle ― Resulta que ha tenido un lío con el Ministro de Economía, a espaldas de su mujer. La mujer se ha enterado ayer y ha puesto el grito en el cielo en la planta de Economía. Todos los empleados lo presenciaron. ¡Ha sido un auténtico escándalo! Dio la casualidad de que yo estaba bajando en el ascensor cuando sucedió, y me bajé con otros empleados para verlo todo.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ― exclamó.

― Eso mismo pensé yo. Lo abofeteó y le lanzó material de oficina. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

― Menudo escándalo. ― coincidió.

Nunca había sido especialmente cotilla, pero Kikio había logrado despertar su interés en ese respecto desde que empezó a contarle rumores del ministerio.

― Eso no fue lo mejor. Prepárate. ― se sentó sobre el escritorio y sonrió ― ¡Belinda está embarazada!

― Pobre mujer…

― ¿Y eso qué importa? Ella se lo ha buscado por no protegerse. El Ministro de Economía se niega a mantenerla y a reconocer al niño, y renegó de él ante todo el mundo.

Kikio se carcajeó de sus palabras, disfrutando verdaderamente de lo que decía, pero ella no pudo disfrutarlo. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía disfrutar de la desgracia de la pobre Belinda. Ella se debía haber enamorado del Ministro de Economía, y no era nada justo que ese hombre libertino saliera indemne de todo aquello. A él sí que tendrían que juzgarlo.

― La pobre tonta se marchó llorando. Hoy no ha venido a trabajar, por supuesto. Creo que van a despedirla. He escuchado al Ministro de Economía en el ascensor hablando con Recursos Humanos sobre ella.

― ¡Eso es terrible! ― exclamó horrorizada ― ¿Cómo mantendrá al niño?

― No es nuestro problema.

Tal vez, hubiera cambiado su aspecto y su modo de vestir, mas no podían pedirle que cambiara su forma de ser. Ella no podía reírse con crueldad de las desgracias ajenas, no podía disfrutar del mal, no podía quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados observando. Desde que conoció a Kikio, había mentido a Inuyasha mucho más de lo que jamás había mentido a nadie y se sentía mal. De repente, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con él y disculparse. Además, quería pedirle que se ocupara de que no despidieran a la pobre Belinda.

Se levantó de su sillón y entró un momento al despacho de su jefe para entregarle los partes de asistencia. Una vez recogidos sus encargos para el día, decidió que lo mejor era ir cuanto antes a ver a Inuyasha. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a Belinda, y ojalá pudiera perdonarla a ella.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― le preguntó Kikio.

― Tengo que hablar con Inuyasha. Volveré en seguida.

― ¿Sobre qué?

No merecía la pena mentir, no más. Además, Kikio era la maestra de la mentira y todavía no la había superado afortunadamente. No era tarde para redimirse de algunas cosas.

― Voy a pedirle a Inuyasha que no despidan a Belinda.

― ¿Por qué? ― frunció el ceño ― A ti no te afecta en absoluto que…

― No tiene importancia que no me afecte. Esa chica necesita ayuda, y, si puedo hacer algo para socorrerla, quiero intentarlo. Además, necesito disculparme con Inuyasha. No ha estado bien mentirle.

― ¿Vas a confesarle todas tus mentiras? ― se levantó del escritorio ― ¡Ya es tarde para eso! No te perdonará, te…

― ¡Sí que me perdonará! ― exclamó ― Pero si sigo mintiéndole, entonces no me perdonará nunca… ― musitó ― Aún puedo solucionarlo.

― ¡No, no puedes! ― exclamó la otra convencida.

Kikio la empujó contra la pared, apartándolas a las dos de la mirada del resto de empleados, y se encaró con ella, furiosa. ¿Por qué a ella le enfurecía tanto el hecho de que fuera a contarle la verdad a Inuyasha? ¿En qué le afectaba eso?

― Kikio…

― Escúchame. ― le pidió ― Inuyasha no es un hombre comprensivo, es un animal. Si le dices todo eso, te hará pedazos. Tienes que guardar tu secreto por siempre o…

― Nada puede guardarse por siempre. Al final, las mentiras se acababan descubriendo de una forma u otra.

― No debes… ― insistió.

― ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ― al fin se enfadó ― Inuyasha es mi pareja, no la tuya. ¡A ti esto sí que no te afecta en absoluto!

La mujer al fin la soltó, y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

― Muy bien, ve a hablar con él si quieres, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Kagome hizo exactamente eso. Sin mirar una sola vez atrás, se dirigió hacia el ascensor y entró. No sabía qué estaba pasando con Kikio, pero todo era muy extraño. Siempre tuvo esa sensación extraña. Aquel día se había intensificado con su pequeña discusión. A Kikio le ocurría algo cada vez que mencionaba a Inuyasha. Parecía que le afectase personalmente. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, sintiera algo por él o que estuviera interesada en él de alguna forma. Luego, pensó que era una idea realmente ridícula. En primer lugar, porque Kikio podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Inuyasha ya sería suyo en ese caso. En segundo lugar, porque eran amigas, y entre las amigas no se hacían esas cosas. Ahora bien, su reflexión, no la dejaba tranquila.

Se bajó en la planta del ministerio de trabajo, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Inuyasha a paso decidido. Se acabaron las mentiras y los engaños. Iba a ser totalmente sincera con él y ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde para redimirse. Sólo se detuvo ante el escritorio de Sango.

― ¿Puedo hablar con Inuyasha?

― Tendrás que esperar unos minutos. Está reunido con gente importante.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que quería decir, y esperó de pies junto a su escritorio a que el despacho quedara libre. Se sentía inquieta desde que Kikio se había reído de la recepcionista al contarle el cotilleo del mes. Se preguntó si Kikio hablaría de ella de esa forma en caso de que Inuyasha y ella tuvieran alguna discusión similar. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Inuyasha no estuviera casado, se trataba de una situación muy parecida. Le dolía la cabeza de pensar en el asunto. Una amiga no haría algo así, ¿no?

― Pareces nerviosa. ― le dijo Sango ― ¿Ocurre algo?

― Es que tengo que decirle algo muy importante a Inuyasha… ― admitió en voz baja.

― Seguro que no se enfada contigo.

― ¿Por qué se iba a enfadar conmigo? ― apoyó las manos en su escritorio ― ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Sango se alejó un poco para poner algo de distancia entre ellas y habló.

― No, pero no creo que estuvieras así de alterada si no temieras contarle eso tan importante.

Tenía razón. Su nerviosismo excesivo la delataba. No sabía cómo contenerse. Siempre había sido una chica muy nerviosa cuyas reacciones son difíciles de controlar.

― ¿Quieres contarme algo? ― le preguntó ― Tal vez, hablar con alguien te ayude.

― No es necesario. Ya he hablado antes con… ― se retuvo de decir su nombre ― Bueno… digamos que no necesito hablar.

― De acuerdo.

Se sentó en una silla para esperar a que terminara la reunión y aferró la falda de su vestido con fuerza, arrugando el suave y caro tejido. Imaginó a Inuyasha gritándole toda clase de insultos y recordándole que le había jurado lealtad. Inuyasha podría alegar que si ella se saltaba el trato, él también podría hacerlo. Podría echarla a ella y a su hermano. Ahora que tenía su propio trabajo, podría mantenerlos, aunque ese no era el auténtico problema. El problema era que no quería separarse de Inuyasha.

¿Qué le había pasado? Esa no era ella. Su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo al decirle aquello esa mañana. En algún momento de su vida había perdido el rumbo y había empezado a comportarse como la clase de persona que ella nunca había aprobado. Apreciaba los consejos de Kikio y su buena fe, pero no quería ser como ella.

De repente, una caja de bombones abierta se posó ante sus ojos golosos. Alzó la vista y vio a Sango ofreciéndosela.

― ¿Quieres?

Sango se sentó a su lado y cogió un bombón que se llevó a la boca. Gimió de puro placer al masticarlo.

― El chocolate ayuda a sentirse mejor.

Sonrió al escucharla y dejó de lado su estúpida dieta para coger una trufa. También lanzó un gemido de placer al tomar esa delicia. Adoraba el chocolate y llevaba más de un mes sin probarlo. ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado para resistirse durante tanto tiempo? Aunque su dieta era importante, por un pequeño caprichito no sucedería nada.

― ¡Qué bueno! ― exclamó.

― Lo enviaron esta mañana para Inuyasha. Él me lo dio porque no le gusta mucho el chocolate.

Kagome cogió otro bombón de chocolate blanco y contempló a Sango con creciente interés por sus palabras.

― ¿Quién se lo ha enviado? ― preguntó al ver que no le daba más información.

― Una de sus fans.

― ¿Una de sus fans? ― repitió atónita.

¿Inuyasha tenía fans? Ella no estaba al corriente de nada de eso aunque tampoco le extrañaba escucharlo. Tenía fans que le enviaban regalos… ¡Increíble! Inuyasha era tan atractivo que debían perseguirlo por todas las esquinas de la ciudad. Seguro que no se acercaban porque siempre iba en su compañía, mas si ella no estuviera… Una intensa oleada de celos la inundó ante la sola idea de imaginarlo rodeado de hermosas mujeres bien dispuestas.

― Tiene todo un séquito de fans, pero no les hace ningún caso. ― esas palabras la aliviaron ― La que ha enviado esto es una particularmente pesada. ― suspiró con agotamiento ― Al menos, tiene buen gusto con los bombones.

Eso era indudable. Agarró un tercer bombón relleno de naranja, sintiéndose culpable por todo el chocolate que estaba comiendo, y continuó escuchando.

― Una vez se coló en su despacho por la ventana, ¿te lo puedes creer? ― mordió otro bombón ― Es una auténtica descarada y no la soporto. Esa mujer es una mentirosa compulsiva. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir al jefe.

― Sí que parece insistente. ― agarró otro bombón y lo sujetó mientras masticaba el anterior.

― Y está casada con otro ministro, ¿te lo puedes creer? Hay gente que no tiene vergüenza.

Casada con un ministro. No había muchas mujeres así que se pasearan por la zona.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ― preguntó con el corazón golpeando desbocado contra su pecho.

― Mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?― le dio un mordisco a otro bombón ― Sé que es la mujer del Ministro de Justicia… ― meditó en voz alta ante su atónita mirada ― ¿Kikio?

― Kikio Tama… ― musitó.

― ¡Sí, exacto!

El bombón que tenía entre los dedos se le cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que al fin despertaba de su estupor característico del último mes. Se había comportado como una auténtica estúpida en el último mes. Kikio apareció en su vida del modo más extraño y siempre supo que ocurría algo. Si cada vez que mencionaba a Inuyasha…. ¡Maldita fuera! La había estado engañando desde el primer día y ni siquiera lo había sospechado realmente. Cada vez que algo no le encajaba, hacía la vista gorda. Le había obedecido en absolutamente todo pensando que quería lo mejor para ella, que era su amiga, y, en realidad, ¡sólo quería quitarle a Inuyasha!

Se levantó furiosa de la silla. Sin decirle ni una sola palabra de despedida a Sango, fue hacia el ascensor, en busca de Kikio. ¡Se iba a enterar!

Sango se levantó al ver a Kagome marcharse de esa forma, y salió corriendo hacia su teléfono para comunicarse con su jefe. Él estaba en mitad de una reunión, pero le juró que lo llamaría si había algún avance con el asunto de Kikio.

― Jefe, el pececito ha mordido el anzuelo.

― Entonces, hay que recoger el sedal. ― escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

A penas se habían terminado de abrir las puertas del ascensor cuando salió de él. Con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a los costados, avanzó entre los pasillos, empujando a todo aquel que osara interponerse en su camino. Kikio la estaba esperando en su escritorio. Gran error.

― ¿Ya has vuelto? ― volvió a dejar sobre su mesa unos papeles que había tomado ― Mira qué cara más larga. Tenía yo razón, ¿verdad?

― ¡Serás hija de puta!

Kikio apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar sus palabras antes de que se lanzara sobre ella. Agarró su melena perfecta de peluquería y tiró de ella, arrastrándola hacia el suelo. Las dos cayeron sobre la maqueta en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, luchando y pugnando por salir. Kikio intentaba quitársela de encima, pero ella lo que quería era enredarse más aún para poder devolverle cada ofensa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Podría haber perdido a Inuyasha por su culpa.

― ¿Qué coño te pasa? ― le gritó.

― ¿Creías que nunca iba a descubrir tu asqueroso plan, hija de puta? ― agarró un amasijo de su cabello y tiró de él para golpear su cabeza contra el suelo ― ¡Intentabas robarme a Inuyasha, maldita zorra!

― ¡Él ya era mío!

No pudo impedir que le arañara en la cara. La otra usó ese momento de incertidumbre tras el arañazo para quitársela de encima y asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Se encogió por el golpe, y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, dolorida. Kikio, a su lado, se levantó, e intentó peinarse inútilmente la maraña en la que se había convertido su cabellera.

― Inuyasha es mío desde hace mucho tiempo… ― por fin salió a la luz ese lado enfermizo que tantos veces creyó ver ― ¡Nos conocimos mucho antes de que tu bisabuela existiera tan siquiera!

Al parecer, Sango no sabía toda la historia.

― ¡Íbamos a casarnos!

― ¿Y por qué no está casado contigo, entonces? ― gritó, celosa por sus palabras ― ¿Acaso descubrió lo bruja que eres?

― ¡Mocosa irrespetuosa!

Se acercó a ella y le dio una patada en la cara que la tumbó. Todavía no se había recuperado del golpe en el estómago y juraría que tenía sangre en la boca después de esa patada.

― ¡Tú sólo eres una vulgar humana! ― parecía estar gritándoselo al cielo en vez de a ella ― Él vendrá a mí… ¡Es mío!

― No, no es tuyo…

Lentamente, se fue incorporando con la ayuda de sus manos con objeto de ponerse de pies. La habitación le daba vueltas. Necesitó unos segundos para lograr estabilizarse y enfocar bien los objetos a su alrededor. Se llevó una mano a los labios, y, al apartarla, tenía los dedos manchados de sangre.

― No te ilusiones humana, sólo eres un juguetito para él.

Fuera mentira o fuera verdad, esas palabras sólo lograron enfurecerla más. Cogió impulso y estiró sus brazos para empujar a Kikio contra el escritorio. Esta gritó indignada para luego empujarla a ella. Las dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, y gritaron a la vez que corrían la una contra la otra. Kikio le sacó las garras, pero la impresión no entorpeció sus reflejos en esa ocasión y pudo agacharse a tiempo de esquivarla. Agarró su cintura y le hizo un placaje hasta abrir las puertas del despacho de su jefe, donde cayó.

Kikio se levantó costosamente del suelo y corrió hacia ella, gritando de una forma realmente extraña. Parecía un animal, una pantera, quizás. Se le echó encima. En menos de dos segundos, la empujaba contra su escritorio y la sacudía violentamente. Ella, sin poder usar sus manos para defenderse puesto que todo era inútil, levantó su pie y le clavó el tacón en el empeine a su agresora. La mujer demonio gritó, y se apartó lo suficiente como para que le diera un puñetazo con los nudillos apretados en la nariz. Salió sangre a borbotones.

Asustada, intentó huir, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Kikio se tiró al suelo, agarró su tobillo y tiró de ella, llevándola a caer. Cayó de bruces, y, un fuerte dolor procedente de su tobillo, la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Como mínimo, se lo había torcido.

― ¡Ya es suficiente mocosa! ― Kikio se alzó del suelo, escupiendo fuego por los ojos ― Voy a enseñarte a no meterte con quien no te conviene…

Sin poder levantarse por el dolor, alzó la mirada. Lo que sus ojos vieron, la aterrorizó. Los ojos de Kikio se volvieron rojos, sin pupilas, mientras que sus colmillos crecían hasta sobresalir entre sus labios. Las garras que ya le había sacado anteriormente, se volvieron más largas y afiladas a la par que se iban oscureciendo.

― ¡Kikio es suficiente!

Su jefe intentó intervenir en la batalla, inútilmente. Si bien Kikio había dejado de ser la misma "persona", no entraba en razones. Se podía ver en su oscura y maligna mirada que estaba decidida a matarla. Ella, mientras tanto, sólo podía pensar en Inuyasha, en que no había podido disculparse con él antes, y en que tampoco le había confesado lo mucho que lo amaba. Ojalá hubiera podido decírselo antes de…

Una sombra se alzó sobre ella y apartó a Kikio de un empellón. En unos instantes, una enorme mano sujetaba la garganta de Kikio y la alzaba contra una pared, amenazando con acabar con su vida. De no ser por ese inconfundible cabello plateado, Kagome jamás hubiera reconocido a Inuyasha en ese momento. Cuando salieron del prostíbulo y lo vio luchar, él no estaba haciéndolo en serio. En ese momento, en cambio, era un auténtico demonio. ¿Sus ojos habrían cambiado de color? ¿Tendría garras? ¡Si hasta parecía más grande y más fuerte!

― ¡Inuyasha! ― gritó Kikio acorralada.

― Tranquila, no voy a matarte. ― no reconoció su voz al escucharlo ― Tengo cosas mucho peores reservadas para ti. Aun así, te conviene no tentarme.

Su mano se abrió y una Kikio con aspecto humano de nuevo cayó exhausta en el suelo, tosiendo y convulsionándose violentamente por el feroz ataque. Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, y, por fin, vio aquella parte de él que nunca mostraba. Cualquiera que hubiera visto sus ojos rojos con diminutas pupilas color celeste, las manchas lineales color lila en sus mejillas, sus colmillos y sus garras, habría pensando que era el ser más aterrador sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, para ella era hermoso y un auténtico demonio.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la sacudieron. Una voz le preguntaba una y otra vez si se encontraba bien, intentaba sacarla de su trance. Ahora bien, para ella había cambiado por completo la percepción del mundo. Sólo veía a Inuyasha, al hermoso y fuerte Inuyasha, protegiéndola, velando por su bienestar. Podría haberse acabado el mundo en ese momento y ella no habría apartado su mirada de él. Estaba como hipnotizada, bajo un hechizo que le impedía dejar de admirar la fuerza de aquel demonio que cada vez se le antojaba más atractivo.

Había tantas formas físicas de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y tan pocas de decirlo. Inuyasha la tenía fascinada, cautivada. Su influjo sobre ella la arrastraba a seguirlo hasta los confines de la tierra. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero no había sido hasta ese día que había descubierto hasta qué punto llegaba su amor. ¡No tenía límites! ¿En verdad era posible amar tanto a una persona? ¿Aferrarse tanto a ella? ¿Sentiría su madre lo mismo por su padre? Ojalá ella estuviera allí para intentar explicarle cómo se sentía, para comparar y para pedirle consejo. Se sentía perdida.

Las manos que anteriormente la sacudían, hicieron presión en ella unos instantes para luego levantarla. Fue bruscamente girada y privada de la visión de aquel magnífico hombre. Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho por la pérdida. De repente, se le hizo difícil respirar. Todo a su alrededor estaba aconteciendo muy de prisa. Oía montones de voces preguntando, llamándola, buscándola, mas no lograba distinguir qué decía cada una de ellas. Varias manos la agarraban como si temieran que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Hacía un calor insoportable, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? Segundos antes la temperatura era perfecta. ¡Si le temblaban las rodillas!

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitada, buscando una salida, una escapatoria de todo aquel gentío. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar. ¿Por qué nadie comprendía que necesitaba estar sola para poner en orden sus pensamientos? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto respirar? Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la que parecía ser Sango acompañada de su hermana gemela, y se tropezó. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, humillantemente. Unas manos que bien reconoció la sujetaron de nuevo y la apoyaron contra su duro pecho. Ella se acurrucó contra él, agarrando entre sus dedos grandes retazos de la tela de su americana, y cerró los ojos en busca de la perfecta armonía. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto enfocarse en una sola cosa? ¿Por qué el mundo daba tantas vueltas?

― ¡Kagome!

Era su voz, su masculina voz grave y ronca. Inuyasha la llamaba, la estaba buscando, la quería con él: ella ya estaba con él, abrazada a él. Aún así, lo sentía lejos. Era como si intentara aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, y, al mismo tiempo, lo sintiera a años luz. ¡Qué extraña sensación!

Se convulsionó violentamente contra su pecho, llorando y golpeando, gritándole que ni se le ocurriera marcharse, que volviera con ella. Escuchó su voz y sintió sus manos acariciándola suavemente, pero no era suficiente; él estaba lejos, cada vez más lejos. Se aferró con uñas y dientes a su traje, gritó que no se fuera, y, cuando al fin sintió que volvía a estar con ella, se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo para inspeccionar su alrededor. Estaba en la oficina, en el ministerio de cultura, junto a su escritorio.

Lentamente y con el cuerpo aún tembloroso, se fue apartando del pecho de Inuyasha para mirar a su alrededor. Todos los empleados los rodeaban y la estudiaban con creciente interés, intentando descubrir qué había sucedido. Seguro que cotillearían durante meses sobre lo sucedido y se reirían de ella. La realidad estaba muy clara. Estaba celosa, muy celosa, y se lanzó sobre su enemiga. ¡Qué vergüenza! Jamás había hecho semejante ridículo e Inuyasha debía sentirse muy humillado. Ojalá pudiera ahorrarle todo aquello.

Vio a su jefe, observando la escena con ojos asombrados, y también vio a la secretaria de Inuyasha retorcerse las manos y mirarla tímidamente con preocupación. Kikio ya no estaba por allí, había salido huyendo, y se alegraba de ello. Ya podía ir sabiendo que si volví a acercarse a Inuyasha, la haría pedazos. En realidad, estuvo a punto de ser ella la que acabara hecha pedazos. La oportuna intervención de Inuyasha le había salvado la vida. No obstante, muy a pesar de su clara desventaja, sabía que volvería a lanzarse sobre esa golfa mentirosa si se cruzaba con ella.

― Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Aún desorientada levantó la mirada para poder volver a ver a su demonio favorito. Él volvía a lucir su apariencia habitual, y parecía estar muy calmado mientras la sostenía. Tenía nervios de acero.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― insistió.

― Y‐Yo… ― intentó balbucear.

Quería decir algo, apaciguarlo para que dejara de sonar tan preocupado, mas no podía hablar; no le salían las palabras. Su único intento de comunicarse con él había fallado antes de comenzar. No se sentía capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra coherente. ¿Se habría vuelto tonta?

― Kagome, acabas de tener un ataque de ansiedad. ― le explicó ― Necesitas descansar.

¿Un ataque de ansiedad? Nunca había tenido un ataque de ansiedad ni nada parecido, aunque eso explicaba el hecho de que se hubiera sentido tan mal. Volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros, cuchicheando y observándola; querían amedrentarla. Nunca había soportado ser el centro de atención. Necesitaba estar a solas.

Se apartó de Inuyasha abruptamente, desasiéndose de sus manos sin querer hacerlo en realidad, pero sin más remedio. Necesitaba estar sola, lejos de todas aquellas miradas y cuchicheos.

― ¿Kagome?

Sintió el pesar en su voz y la curiosidad por su extraño comportamiento. Ella no dijo nada en respuesta, aún no era capaz de hablar. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia los lavabos de mujeres. Lo escuchó a su espalda gritando, pidiendo que se detuviera, ofreciendo su ayuda. Más tarde, escuchó sus pasos corriendo tras ella. Por suerte, ella fue más rápida en llegar debido a su ventaja inicial y a que Inuyasha tardó demasiado en percatarse de lo que trataba de hacer. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella estaba dentro del baño de mujeres.

Se peinó la melena azabache hacia atrás, nerviosa y agobiada por los últimos sucesos, pensando y a la vez sin pensar. Estaba muy confusa. Todo había transcurrido tan de prisa. Kikio había pasado de ser su mejor amiga a su peor enemiga. Todo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando Sango le contó que era una fan de Inuyasha, que se colaba en su despacho, que trataba de… ¡Dios! Había perdido toda la cordura en ese momento, y había actuado sin pensar, sin caer en la cuenta de que Kikio era por naturaleza inmensamente más fuerte que ella. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Si Inuyasha no hubiera aparecido, podría haberla matado. Los demás empleados no iban a intervenir, y sabía que Bankotsu era pacifista, que odiaba las peleas y usaría las palabras para intentar detener a su enemiga. Desgraciadamente, las palabras no bastaban para Kikio, ni para ella.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Le costaba incluso tragar saliva sin sentir una punzada de dolor. Recordó que se había hecho una herida en la boca. Se acercó a paso lento hacia el lavabo y colocó las manos sobre la superficie de mármol, temiendo que en cualquier momento perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando alzó la mirada y se vio en el espejo, quedó horrorizada ante la visión. ¿Esa era ella?

Estaba horriblemente maquillada y en claro exceso. Se le había corrido todo el rímel por las mejillas debido a las lágrimas. Sus labios estaban más rojos por la sangre que por el pintalabios. Ojalá eso fuera lo peor. Todo eso tenía fácil arreglo; su cuerpo no tanto. Había perdido ocho kilos en ese último mes y se le notaba muchísimo. Su pecho se había reducido un poco y lo notaba flácido, las costillas se marcaban en el vestido, logrando asustarla, sus caderas antes redondeadas ahora eran rectas y carentes de cualquier encanto. ¡Estaba horrible! ¿Cómo no pudo verse antes de esa forma?

― ¡No!

Abrió la llave del grifo, ahuecó las manos debajo, y recogió agua abundante antes de empezar a restregarse la cara para quitarse todo ese maquillaje. Restregó y restregó con fuerza y con saña hasta que desapareció cada partícula de maquillaje, sin importarle el dolor o el picor. Luego, arrancó una toallita del toallero para limpiarse el rostro. Tenía la piel enrojecida de tanto frotar, pero por fin volvía a parecer humana y mujer. Si hubiera continuado con los malos consejos de Kikio, Inuyasha habría terminado dejándola de verdad. ¡Qué tonta fue!

Dejó caer la toallita en la papelera y se dirigió hacia el sofá color salmón pegado a la pared para sentarse y pensar un poco en sus cosas. Se sentía perdida, desolada, destrozada, frustrada, y sobre todo, sola. Le debía una gran disculpa a Inuyasha cuando ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

― ¿Se puede?

Sango entró en el cuarto baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Pudo ver la silueta de Inuyasha al otro lado, esperando pacientemente a que ella estuviera preparada para salir. Ya sabía por qué él nunca se enamoraría de ella: porque no se lo merecía. Inuyasha era más de lo que una chica como ella podría tener jamás, y lo había probado al traicionar su confianza de esa manera.

― ¡Vaya! ― le sonrió ― Sin todo ese maquillaje vuelves a parecer un ser humano.

Al parecer, no era ella la única que lo pensaba.

― Hay que curarte esa herida.

Sango no dijo más, actuó. Por primera vez desde que entró, se fijó en que llevaba un botiquín de emergencias en sus manos. Se arrodilló a su lado y sin decir nada, ni opinar respecto a la humillante escena en la oficina, le limpió la herida, le aplicó desinfectante y un cicatrizante rápido. Después, abrió un bote de crema antibiótica y se la aplicó en la sien derecha. Por fin descubría por qué le dolía la cabeza. ¿Cómo no sintió el bulto que le había salido por el golpe?

― ¿Tienes alguna herida más?

No lo sabía. En ese momento, estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera lograba distinguir lo que sentía en el cuerpo.

― ¿Tu tobillo? ― señaló.

― ¿Mi tobillo? ― se perdió en la conversación.

― Parecía torcido, ¿me equivoco?

Sí, Kikio la tiró al suelo, retorciéndole el tobillo. Recordaba haberse hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, más tarde salió corriendo y no sintió nada. Para comprobar si estaba bien o mal, se levantó, dio un paso y casi gritó de dolor. La adrenalina le había hecho dejar de sentir el dolor, o, más bien, ignorarlo durante unos minutos, mas en ese instante volvía más fuerte.

Se quitó el zapato de tacón de aguja con el fin de permitir que Sango le aplicara una pomada fría y le vendara el tobillo. ¡Qué mal había acabado el día! ¿Y qué cara le pondría su jefe cuando le explicara lo sucedido? La pelea fue su culpa al fin y al cabo.

― Deberías hablar con Inuyasha. ― le dijo Sango ― Está muy preocupado por ti.

― No sé qué decirle… ― admitió.

― Dile que estás bien. ― sugirió ― Es todo lo que necesita oír.

Sí, eso parecía muy sencillo, pero, en realidad, era muy complicado. Todo se había enrevesado demasiado por culpa de su propia ignorancia. Tenía que dar muchas explicaciones y suplicar perdón. También debía hablar con su hermano. Él estaba preocupado por ella y no convenía preocupar así a un niño pequeño.

― ¿Crees que me perdonará?

Sango dejó su labor recogiendo todos los objetos del botiquín y la miró.

― Creo que Inuyasha te perdonaría cualquier cosa con tal de que no te alejes de él.

― Tal y como lo dices, parece que sintiera algo por mí… ― musitó.

― Y siente algo por ti, ¿acaso estás ciega?

¿Inuyasha sentía algo por ella? No podía creerlo. Él nunca había hablado de amor. Lo máximo que le había ofrecido era amistad. Todavía se cabreaba cuando recordaba aquel comentario. ¿Cómo iba a sentir algo por ella?

― Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

Se notaba en su mirada que quería discutirle. Al final, no lo hizo.

― Algún día serás capaz de verlo por ti misma. ― se levantó ― Ahora, ¿salimos de aquí?

― No sé si…

― Inuyasha ha desalojado toda la planta. ― le explicó ― Aquí sólo estamos nosotras, Inuyasha y tu jefe. Nadie más.

Kagome la miró sin poder creer sus palabras. ¿En serio él había hecho algo semejante?

― ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

― Porque se ha dado cuenta de que te estaba poniendo peor ver a tus "compañeros" de trabajo, y porque le preocupas mucho más de lo que crees. Además, puede permitirse hacer algo así.

― Me odiarán más después de esto…

― ¡Oh, vamos! ― le dio un suave empujón en el hombro ― ¿No puedes dar las gracias y punto?

Sí, en eso tenía razón. Haría bien en dar las gracias y olvidarse de todo lo demás. En ese momento, no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de pensar en las consecuencias de aquel acto de buena fe por parte de Inuyasha. Necesitaba reordenar sus ideas y aclararse un poco consigo misma.

― Llevas más de una hora aquí adentro, Inuyasha se está tirando de los pelos.

¿Más de una hora? ¿Llevaba más de una hora ahí adentro? Ella ni lo había notado. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones que apenas había notado el paso del tiempo. Sango no tardó más de veinte minutos en curarla. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Inuyasha la sacara a la fuerza. Él odiaba que se encerrara en el cuarto de baño en cualquier situación.

― Vamos.

Sango la ayudó a apoyarse en ella para poder caminar y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. En cuanto abrieron, Inuyasha se giró, y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en años. Ella también lo miró de esa forma al percatarse de lo preocupado que estaba en verdad. Sango no había exagerado ni un poquito.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se mostró cauteloso para que ella no saliera huyendo de nuevo. Antes, cuando había huido de él, se le había hecho añicos el alma. Kagome se había sentido mal y no había sabido cómo tratar con ella para evitar que hiciera algo como aquello. Entonces, ella había preferido alejarse de él que confiar en su capacidad para socorrerla. No volvería a equivocarse.

― Estoy bien.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír, saber que ella estaba bien después de todo lo sucedido. El gran plan era que Kagome se percatara de que Kikio la estaba engañando, no que se pelearan. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tan siquiera la remota idea de que acabarían usando los puños la una contra la otra. Cuando Sango entró en su despacho a toda prisa diciendo que la habían informado de que Kagome estaba teniendo una brutal pelea con la mujer demonio, saltó de su escritorio y casi voló de lo rápido que corrió hasta llegar junto a ella.

La escena que se encontró, activó todas sus defensas, y despertó al demonio que había en él. Nadie estaba ayudando a Kagome. Todos observaban como Kikio, transformada en demonio, en su forma más poderosa, estaba a punto de matarla. La hubiera descuartizado allí mismo. La última vez que dejó que su sangre demoníaca lo dominara, fue cuando se enfrentó a su padre después de que Kikio hubiera matado a su hijo. A penas recordaba la sensación de estar bajo el control de su sangre cuando volvió a suceder ese día.

Quiso matar a Kikio y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque se considerado un demonio cívico y porque él no mataba mujeres aunque se sintiera muy tentado a hacerlo. Por un momento, pensó seriamente en hacer una excepción, pero, finalmente, se decidió por dejarla vivir. Tenía guardadas para Kikio unas cuantas sorpresas desagradables. Iba a añadir a su larga lista de venganza unas cuantas cosas más, pequeños detalles para que supiera que él no había olvidado, ni olvidaría que cometió el error de acercarse a Kagome. No había olvidado como torturó psicológicamente a Kagome, y tampoco olvidaría como la atacó físicamente.

― Kagome…

― No puede caminar. ― le dijo Sango ― Se ha torcido el tobillo.

No tardó nada en responder a eso. Se inclinó, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda para alzarla en volandas contra su cuerpo. Ella pesaba poquísimo. Kagome nunca le había pesado nada, pero, en ese momento… Sintió miedo por su salud. Ojalá pudiera restablecerse de prisa. Odiaba verla tan delgada y tan débil.

Ella se aferró a él, y escondió la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, avergonzada. Cuando sintió sus húmedas lágrimas empapando el cuello de su camisa, quiso reconfortarla. ¿Cómo? Kagome no era nada fácil de consolar. Nunca se dejaba y era difícil llegar hasta ella cuando se cerraba en banda. Siempre que se sentía mal, salía huyendo de él, y le ocultaba sus preocupaciones y sus temores. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Kagome confiara en él? Él confiaba en ella a pesar de saber que le había estado mintiendo durante todo el último mes.

― Debería verla un médico. Podría tener alguna contusión en la cabeza por el golpe.

Sango tenía razón, no tenían tiempo que perder en ese momento. Se dirigieron hacia el ascensor con la idea de marcharse a toda prisa hacia un hospital. Kagome se removió, inquieta, al descubrir sus intenciones, y lo miró con sus ojos llorosos. Por fin podía ver a su bella Kagome sin todo aquel maquillaje.

― Tengo que hablar con mi jefe.

― Kagome… ― intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

― Debo pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido.

― No es momento para eso. Te prometo que yo hablaré con él y…

― ¡No! ― sacudió la cabeza ― Es mi jefe y debo hacerme responsable de mis actos. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Sí que lo entendía. Tal valentía la honraba y decía mucho sobre su profesionalidad. Le hizo una señal a Sango y cambiaron de dirección para dirigirse hacia el despacho de Bankotsu. Ya había tenido unas palabras con él por no haber intervenido en la pelea. El Ministro de Cultura le dijo que era pacifista y que no creía en la lucha sino que en el poder de las palabras. Inuyasha pensó en diversas e imaginativas formas de matarlo mientras le escuchaba decir semejante tontería. Kagome podría estar muerta.

Empujó la puerta de su despacho con el hombro y entró con las dos mujeres. Bankotsu apartó la vista de sus papeles al verlos. Apartó a un lado los documentos que estudiaba y se levantó para alcanzarlos. Inuyasha arrugó la nariz al notar que la moqueta tenía manchas de sangre de Kagome y de Kikio. Estaba furioso.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kagome? ― se detuvo junto a ella ― Tienes mal aspecto.

― Se encuentra mal, ¿no es evidente? ― contestó Inuyasha por ella.

Bankotsu se encogió al escucharlo, recordando la discusión que tuvieron anteriormente.

― Venía a disculparme Bankotsu.

― No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, Kagome. Esa mala mujer ha creado suficientes problemas en el ministerio como para saber…

― ¡Empecé yo!

Tanto Bankotsu, como Inuyasha y Sango dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, sin poder terminar de creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¿Kagome empezó la pelea? Si ella era la cosita más dulce sobre la tierra; no haría daño ni una mosca. Ahora bien, sin saber por qué exactamente, empezó a sonreír como un tonto. Kagome se había peleado por él, estaba celosa. A ella le importaba lo suficiente como para haberse peleado con otra mujer en su nombre. Eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

― ¡Es verdad! ― exclamó al ver que no la creían ― Yo me lancé sobre ella.

Él sí que la creía, pero Bankotsu y Sango no parecían estar tan seguros de ello.

― No pasa nada, Kagome. Ahora estás muy conmocionada por todo lo sucedido.

― Pero… ― intentó oponerse.

― Lo mejor será que descanses.

En eso le daría la razón. Tenía que llevar a Kagome al hospital, y, después, a casa para que se tomara un buen descanso. De hecho, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sonó el teléfono del despacho. El contestador saltó directamente y todos escucharon el terrorífico mensaje.

― ¡Tiene que salir de ahí Ministro de Cultura! ― se escuchaban gritos al otro lado de la línea ― ¡Son los demonios de alcantarilla!

Un mal presentimiento recorrió su espalda.

― ¡Han invadido el ministerio!

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esas palabras. Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en el suelo y le pidió a Sango que la sostuviera mientras se acercaba hacia los ventanales del despacho del Ministro de Cultura junto al mismo. Los dos se asomaron y vieron toda una horda de demonios de alcantarilla entrando por la puerta principal. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Por qué nadie lo había visto venir? ¿Por qué no se evitó?

― Sango, dime el número del cuartel del equipo de seguridad del ministerio.

Sango le dictó el número mientras que él lo marcaba en teléfono. Esperó a que le contestaran durante cerca de un minuto. Nadie cogió el teléfono. Su mal presentimiento fue en aumento, y le pidió el número de la recepción. Nadie cogió tampoco el teléfono. Su siguiente intento fue el de pedir el teléfono del puesto de vigilancia. Tampoco contestó nadie. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Y la seguridad del edificio? Esos demonios iban a invadirlo entero, planta por planta. Podría matarlos, no temía por su vida, pero ellos matarían a otros muchos en el ministerio antes. ¡Eran demasiados! Había miles de ellos en las calles. Bajo las alcantarillas no pudieron controlarlos adecuadamente y llevar un registro de cuántos eran. Debieron hacerlo correctamente.

― ¿Señor Taisho? ― lo llamó Sango.

― ¿Inuyasha? ― lo llamó casi al mismo tiempo Kagome.

Miró a las dos mujeres, descubriendo lo asustadas que estaban y con razón. Los demonios de alcantarilla se abalanzarían sobre ellas sin dudarlo, pero él no permitiría que les ocurriera nada.

― Deberíamos avisar a otros ministros. ― le dijo Bankotsu.

― Ya estarán avisados. Sea quien sea, nos ha estado avisando a todos y no era su trabajo.

Alguien había tenido que cumplir con el trabajo del equipo de seguridad por lo que deducía que algo le había sucedido al equipo de seguridad. ¿Y si habían entrado por el sótano? ¿Había alcantarillas bajo el ministerio? Nunca lo había pensado tan siquiera. El plan de entrar por ahí e ir matando al equipo de seguridad, uno a uno, hasta despejar toda la zona, era brillante. La idea le parecía demasiado brillante para ser de ellos.

― Saldremos por los pasadizos de seguridad para los ministros.

Bankotsu se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza al escucharlo.

― ¿Pasadizos de seguridad para los ministros? ― preguntaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

― Son privados. Se construyeron al mismo tiempo que todo el edificio, pero esa parte de los planos se omitió. Sólo los ministros los conocemos y tenemos acceso a ellos.

Se salvarían. Se quitó la americana y se la pasó sobre los hombros a Kagome antes de levantarla en volandas de nuevo. Sango se aferró a su brazo con manos temblorosas y juntos salieron del despacho. Bankotsu los siguió en silencio, sin terminar de creerse todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. Él tampoco lograba terminar de creerlo. Nunca había sucedido cosa semejante en el ministerio. No había ningún antecedente y era toda una suerte que se mandaran construir esos pasadizos.

― Debemos subir hasta la última planta para acceder a los pasadizos y bajar desde allí.

― ¿Cogemos el ascensor?

No hubiera sido muy educado gritarle a Bankotsu que era idiota.

― Si cogemos el ascensor, lo más probable es que llegue lleno de demonios. No creo que nos dejen utilizarlo por las buenas. Aunque logremos acceder a él, nos tendrán atrapados ahí adentro, a su merced.

― Vale, eso no suena muy bien. ― aceptó el otro ministro.

― Subiremos por las escaleras. Si no están en este piso, significa que aún no han llegado hasta aquí. Están ocupándose de todo el edificio, piso por piso. Tendremos que correr.

Sango abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. Escucharon gritos y pisadas en las escaleras. Él calculaba que estaban a unos tres pisos bajo ellos. Demasiado cerca todavía. Tenían que darse prisa en subir. En el primer rellano hasta el que llegaron, se perdió el único zapato que a Kagome le quedaba puesto.

― ¡Mi zapato! ― se quejó.

― Mejor, ― continuó corriendo con ella en volandas ― no quiero volver a ver nunca esos horribles zapatos.

Kagome se calló al escucharle, y se encogió entre sus brazos con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras seguían subiendo. A penas habían logrado subir un par de pisos cuando los hizo detenerse. Dejó a Kagome en el suelo y le pidió a Sango que se pusiera junto a ella. Entonces, les pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas a cada una, y se alzó con cada mujer sobre un hombro. Sango era muy lenta y no hacía más que tropezarse con los zapatos. ¿Por qué las mujeres usaban tacones?

― ¡Inuyasha!

― ¡Señor Taisho!

― Menos quejas, nos van a oír.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a callarse y se dejaron llevar. De esa forma, iban más rápido. Tuvo la suerte de que Bankotsu, aunque fuera un bocazas, pudiera correr por sí mismo ya que no podría cargar a una tercera persona, y menos una con el peso de un hombre de su estatura. Escuchaba a los demonios de alcantarilla bajo ellos. Los habían oído subir las escaleras, sabían que huían, y unos cuantos de ellos se habían separado para subir y atraparlos. Seguro que olieron el aroma de las mujeres humanas, justo lo que más les gustaba. Si solo Sango no estuviera en su ciclo lunar justo ese día…

Se guardó el secreto de que estaban siendo perseguidos con especial ahínco para él. Decirles a las mujeres que los habían oído desde que salieron y los estaban persiguiendo no les hubiera ayudado en nada. Bankotsu no se dio cuenta, lo que le dijo mucho sobre sus instintos demoníacos. No mentía al decir que era pacifista y que nunca luchaba. ¡No tenía ni idea de nada! Cargando con dos mujeres y un demonio pacifista, no tenía forma de luchar si los alcanzaban, así que su única esperanza era llegar hasta el maldito último piso. Sólo les faltaban cinco pisos.

Corrió y corrió, transpirando y ahogándose por el esfuerzo, hasta que al fin sólo quedaba un piso. Los demonios de alcantarilla estaban acortando terreno, tenían que hacer un último esfuerzo. Le hizo una señal a Bankotsu para que lo diera todo y llegara el primero para ir abriendo el pasadizo. Él reacomodó a las mujeres para el último tramo sobre sus hombros. Bankotsu llegó unos cinco segundos antes que él, y empezó a manipular todas las cerraduras y mecanismos secretos para abrir la puerta que daba al pasadizo secreto. Ya habían estado allí otros ministros, lo olía, y ya no podría salir ninguno más. Los demonios de alcantarilla habían tomado todas las escaleras.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― le gritó Kagome a su espalda ― ¿Y los demás empleados?

― No puedo salvarlos… ― admitió con pesar.

Cogió aliento a la espera de que Bankotsu terminara de una maldita vez. Los tenían a un piso de ellos, casi los habían cogido, eran muchos, y ellos estaban allí arriba atrapados. La puerta al fin cedió a las súplicas de todos y se abrió. Entró Bankotsu y él detrás con las dos mujeres. Las soltó justo a tiempo de ayudar a Bankotsu a cerrarla de nuevo. Los demonios de alcantarilla estaban al otro lado, empujando, pugnando por entrar, pero lograron cerrar la puerta y colocaron todas las cerraduras correctamente.

― Esto no aguantará mucho. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Volvió a levantar a Kagome en volandas y les indicó que lo siguieran. Se movieron en la oscuridad, agarrándose los unos a los otros para no perderse hasta que la luz del ascensor secreto en funcionamiento iluminó un pequeño retazo del lugar. Allí estaba Naraku, el Ministro de justicia, y Onigumo, el Ministro de Sanidad.

― ¿Y los demás? ― le preguntó Naraku.

― Por ahí no puede pasar nadie más. ― entonces cayó en la cuenta ― ¿No ha salido ningún otro ministro?

― Nosotros acabamos de llegar hasta aquí, y hemos sido los primeros. ― le aseguró.

Ellos cuatro los últimos. Ya sólo quedaban cuatro ministros, y morirían cientos de demonios y decenas de humanas inocentes por culpa de esos demonios de alcantarilla. Vio la pena reflejada en los ojos de Kagome. Sabía que ella pensaba en el bienestar de esa gente que tan mal la había tratado anteriormente. Ojalá pudiera decirle que podría salvarlos, al igual que hizo con las prostitutas de aquel local, mas esa situación era muy diferente. No tenía forma de enfrentarse a todos esos demonios. Él era fuerte, pero no un dios.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y comprobó que Sango, agarrada a su brazo, estuviera bien antes de fijarse de nuevo en los otros dos hombres. Sólo ellos.

― ¿Y tu mujer? ― le preguntó Inuyasha.

― Ella no es mi problema.

Entonces, supo con certeza que Naraku nunca la quiso, que sólo se la quitó para fastidiarlo, para hacerle sufrir, para arrebatarle a su hijo, a su carne y su sangre. Siempre tuvo esa sospecha. Sin embargo, aquello era el pasado, ya no tenía importancia. Ahora, tenía a Kagome a su lado y bien poco le importaba lo que le sucediera a Kikio. Estaba bien claro que no era nada que no se mereciera. No la echaría de menos en su vida.

Alzó al fin la mirada cuando el ascensor llegó, y le pareció ver a Naraku espiando a Kagome. ¿Podría ser que…?

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Consiguieron salir del ministerio. Los demonios de alcantarilla echaron la puerta del pasadizo abajo justo en el mismo instante en que las puertas del ascensor de su salvación se cerraban con ellos dentro. Mientras se ponía en funcionamiento el mecanismo que los bajó, escucharon a los demonios abriendo las puertas a la fuerza y bajando por el cableado. Cuando se detuvo en la recámara secreta y bien asegurada del subsuelo, un demonio empezó a golpear contra el techo del ascensor, intentando arrancar la trampilla de emergencia.

Ellos consiguieron huir a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demonios de alcantarilla. Inuyasha echó a correr con las dos mujeres por el pasadizo secreto. Se separaron en primer lugar de Naraku y Onigumo, y, en segundo lugar, de Bankotsu una vez fuera del establecimiento. Sabía que las olerían por lo que no podía esconderse simplemente. Tenía que alejarlas lo máximo posible para evitar que les siguieran el rastro. Así pues, corrió todo lo que pudo, y, al ver que Sango, no lograba seguirle el ritmo de nuevo, volvió a cargar a ambas mujeres sobre los hombros. Se habían alejado lo suficiente cuando Kagome dijo la última cosa en la que habría pensado en aquel momento.

― ¡Souta!

Ni se le había ocurrido pensar en el crío. Él estaba en el colegio, fuera del ministerio, bien lejos. No obstante, si se habían atrevido a tomar el ministerio, ¿por qué no iban a buscar a los hijos de los ministros en el colegio? Cambió de dirección y se apresuró a correr hacia el colegio. Cuando llegaron, todo era un caos. Pensó al principio que lo habrían invadido también, que tal vez tuviera que darle una muy mala noticia a Kagome. En realidad, eran los padres apresurándose a sacar a sus hijos de allí. Los demonios de alcantarilla aún no se habían acercado al colegio, pero ellos no fueron los únicos en pensar que lo harían.

Subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el aula de Souta y buscaron entre la muchedumbre. Dejó a ambas mujeres en el suelo para buscarlo más cómodamente, y les pidió que gritaran si llegaba algún demonio de alcantarilla. Kagome quiso oponerse alegando que era su hermana, que era su deber protegerlo y no el de Inuyasha, pero él no se lo permitió. Sango prometió que evitaría que ella corriera tras él en vista de la situación.

Encontró a Souta dentro de su aula. Se encogía en una esquina sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, sin entender a qué se debía todo ese revuelo y la locura que parecía haber asaltado a los padres. Al niño se le iluminó la mirada al verlo allí.

― ¡Souta! ― se arrodilló ante él ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho alguien daño?

― Estoy bien. ― le aseguró ― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y Kagome?

― Kagome está bien y se va a alegrar mucho de verte sano y salvo. Tenemos que irnos.

Se levantó y cogió a Souta en brazos, sabiendo que él no podría abrirse camino entre la masa de adultos pugnando por encontrar a sus hijos.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? ― le preguntó el niño.

No tenía palabras para explicárselo. ¿Cómo se le explicaba aquello a un niño? Se limitó a cubrir su cabeza con su mano para evitar cualquier golpe, y volvió a empujar y a correr entre el gentío hasta alcanzar de nuevo a las dos mujeres. Ambas lo esperaban donde las había dejado y no parecían haber tenido ni el más mínimo problema.

― ¡Souta!

Kagome prácticamente se lanzó sobre él, olvidándose por completo de su tobillo torcido, y le dio un abrazo de oso. El niño le gritó que no lo dejaba respirar, pero eso no evitó que Kagome continuara abrazándolo cada vez más y más fuerte, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se lo arrebataran.

― Menos mal… ― suspiró la mujer ― Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

Preferiría que le diera las gracias a él, mas sabía que los humanos eran muy raros con el tema de las religiones.

― Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes de que vengan.

Volvió a cargar con las dos mujeres. Curiosamente, no necesitó hacerse cargo de Souta; el niño corría como un auténtico demonio y no se cansaba. No sabía que los niños humanos tuvieran tanta resistencia y pudieran llegar a ser tan rápidos. El niño lo impresionó muy gratamente.

Las calles estaban sumidas en el más absoluto caos. El ministerio había sido tomado y todos los demonios parecían ver el fin o, más bien, el inicio de una guerra. El equipo de seguridad trataba inútilmente de calmar a las masas mientras se enfrentaban a los demonios de alcantarilla que iban surgiendo. ¿Cuántos eran? Debieron llevar un control de la natalidad al igual que hicieron con los humanos. El problema era que nadie se atrevía a bajar a las alcantarillas. Quien bajaba allí, no volvía. Además, todos los demonios de alcantarilla luchaban: hombres, mujeres y niños. En la superficie tenían su cuerpo de seguridad y su ejército formado únicamente por machos. Eso reducía bastante el número de soldados en comparación. Ahora bien, estaban muchísimo mejor preparados para la batalla.

En la puerta de entrada de su edificio tuvo que apartar a un demonio de alcantarilla de una patada, y le rompió el cuello a otro que intentó agarrar a Souta. Al entrar, vieron al portero muerto, pero el edificio estaba a salvo. Varios ministros vivían allí y se había instalado un equipo de élite para proteger a las familias. En cuanto lo vieron, se pusieron firmes y lo saludaron.

― Señor, puede subir a su apartamento. ― le informaron ― Hemos purgado bien todo el edificio.

― ¿El sótano? ― preguntó ― ¿Las alcantarillas?

― Todas bloqueadas y bien vigiladas, señor. Aún así, atranque bien la puerta de su apartamento.

― No nos quedaremos mucho por aquí.

― Señor, es peligroso salir ahora.

― Saldremos mañana. ― les contradijo ― Quedarse aquí es un suicidio. Les recomiendo que encuentren la forma de evacuar a toda la gente del edificio y se marchen. Podrán mantener el sitio un día o dos, no más.

Sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, por algo había sido bien entrenado en el arte de la guerra. Por muy bien organizados que estuvieran y mucho entrenamiento que hubieran recibido, los demonios de alcantarilla tenían algo que les faltaba. Eran muy numerosos y no temían arriesgar a unos cuantos para conseguir su objetivo. Si hacía falta, correrían miles de ellos hacia el edificio para intentar invadirlo. Tal vez, murieran unos cientos de ellos en las primeras filas, peros finalmente, conseguirían vencer a esos soldados.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento, dejó que entre Souta y Sango llevaran a Kagome a su dormitorio mientras que él aseguraba toda la casa. Cerró todos y cada uno de los cerrojos de la puerta y colocó una pesada cómoda frente a la puerta. Después, fue cerrando una por una todas las ventanas, bajó las persianas y las cubrió con las cortinas. Su siguiente paso fue buscar entre las cosas que guardaba en el único dormitorio libre de la casa: sus armas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que volver a empuñar a colmillo de hierro, y, en esos momentos, se sentía inseguro sin ella. La espada que le regaló su padre, forjada con uno de sus colmillos demoníacos, era una de las armas más codiciadas de todo el mundo. Ahora bien, sólo un Taisho podía empuñarla y sacar todo su potencial.

Envainó su espada y buscó a los demás. Sango revisaba las heridas de Kagome mientras que Souta se acurrucaba contra el costado de su hermana, temeroso de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Se sintió fuera de lugar. Dos humanas adultas y un humano en edad infantil consolándose los unos a los otros. ¿Qué pintaba un demonio como él allí?

― Ya he asegurado la casa.

― ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho ahí abajo? ― le preguntó Sango ― ¿Conseguirán entrar?

― Cuando lo hagan, nosotros no estaremos aquí.

Su respuesta pareció calmar los temores de los tres. Se prometió a sí mismo que los sacaría de allí sanos y salvos costara lo que costase. La pregunta era, ¿cómo se las apañaría para sacarlos en primer lugar del edificio y en segundo lugar de la ciudad? La situación era insostenible ahí afuera. Sin embargo, no debía parecer nervioso y temeroso ante ellos. Tenía que mantenerse firme y sereno para que no perdieran la esperanza ninguno de los tres. Si se desanimaban, estarían en peligro a la hora de escapar.

Estaba pensando en el modo de escapar de allí cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. Conocía a un hombre que podía ayudarlos.

― Sango, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme un número de teléfono?

Su secretaria alzó la vista al escucharlo, y pensó en sus palabras.

― No sé si las líneas funcionarán correctamente en este momento…

Para asegurarse, levantó el auricular del teléfono que tenía en su dormitorio, y descubrió que sí funcionaban.

― Aún tenemos línea, hay que aprovecharlo.

― Podrían haber invadido el puesto de información y…

― Sango, ¿estás buscando excusas para no trabajar? ― bromeó.

La mujer frunció el ceño al escucharlo y se levantó con la determinación escrita en cada uno de sus movimientos. No había nada que le fastidiara más en el mundo a Sango Kinomoto que el que le dijeran que estaba escurriendo el bulto para vaguear. Él lo sabía muy bien. No era la primera vez que se aprovechaba de su buena disposición y ansia por mantenerse activa.

― ¿A quién desea localizar? ― le preguntó.

― Miroku Ishida.

Sango lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Y ya está? ¿Pretende que lo localice sólo con su nombre?

― Bueno… ― meditó ― Es monje, humano y vive en los montes de las tres gemelas…

― ¿Un monje? ― por un momento pensó que iba a estrangularle ― ¿En serio cree que un monje en mitad del monte tiene un teléfono? Además, será humano, y los humanos no tenemos medios para…

― Tenemos que intentarlo. Él podría ser la única persona capaz de sacarnos de aquí sin derramamiento de sangre, sin que yo…

Como acto reflejo, llevó su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, y recordó aquellos momentos en los que la sangre lo había dominado. Cuando eso ocurría, no tenía amigos; ya no reconocía ni a su propia sangre. Temía que Kagome, Souta y Sango tuvieran que enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla con él. Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la mirada preocupada de Kagome. Ella sabía qué estaba pensando. Podía leerlo como a un libro abierto y estaba preocupada. Seguro que le tenía miedo…

― Bueno, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Sango marcó unos números que él supuso serían los del centro de información y tomó aire antes de empezar.

― Buenos días, me preguntaba si podrían conseguirme un número. ― sonrió ― Sí, por supuesto. Ya estoy bien informada de lo que sucede en la ciudad y estoy segura de que están muy ocupados ahora mismo haciendo las maletas, pero… ― se enrolló un mechón de cabello en un dedo― Verá, mi jefe es el Ministro de Trabajo y necesita un número con urgencia. Cuando todo esto acabe, él se lo agradecería mucho si… ¡Me alegro de que lo entienda!― exclamó― Usted y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

Su secretaria había conseguido acceder al centro de información. Perfecto. Una de las razones por las que contrató a Sango fue su labia. Le demostró desde el primer día que era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Desde entonces, nunca le había fallado, y, ahora, le tocaba devolverle el favor sacándola de ese infierno junto con Souta y Kagome. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con todo aquello.

Mientras que Sango se ocupaba de recabar información, él se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Kagome, y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Aquel día había sido demasiado intenso para un demonio como él. No quería imaginar la tensión que debía recaer sobre los hombros de la mujer. Kagome había pasado de descubrir que su "mejor amiga" intentaba engañarla para entorpecer su relación y pelearse brutalmente con ella, siendo dañada, a descubrir que el ministerio había sido tomado por los demonios de alcantarilla, luchar por encontrar un modo de huida, salvar a su hermano pequeño de un futuro terrible y volver a ocultarse en su casa. Demasiadas emociones juntas.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó.

― Algo cansada… ― musitó ― Aunque creo que estoy más asustada.

― ¿Qué temes Kagome?

― Temo que hagan daño a Souta, ― lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos ― temo que muera mucha gente inocente en esta revuelta, temo que no logremos escapar, te‐temo… ― unas lágrimas brillantes iluminaron su mirada― temo que pierdas el control…

Lo temía a él y no la culpaba por hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que no tenía ningún derecho a estrecharla entre sus brazos, y contempló con el corazón en una mano la triste escena familiar. Él nunca encajaría entre ellos dos. ¡Jamás!

― ¡Ya está!

Una Sango victoriosa corrió hacia él y le entregó un papel con un número.

― Es el único teléfono que hay en todo el monte. Si no logra localizarlo en este número, no lo hará nunca.

― Perfecto. ― sostuvo el papel entre sus manos ― Buen trabajo, Sango.

Salió del dormitorio para llamar por teléfono, queriendo hacerlo en privacidad, y se encerró en el salón. Marcó el número que Sango le había dado, y esperó. Nadie contestó a su primera llamada. No quería rendirse, por lo que llamó una segunda vez. Tampoco contestó nadie. Decidió llamar una tercera vez, y, si nadie contestaba, lo intentaría más tarde. Estaba sonando el último tono antes de cortarse la comunicación cuando alguien cogió el teléfono.

― Monte las tres gemelas, ¿qué desea?

Inuyasha miró extrañado el auricular y se lo volvió a colocar en la oreja.

― ¿Hola? ― se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Sí, estoy aquí! ― se apresuró a contestar.

― ¿Qué desea?

― Estoy buscando al monje Miroku Ishida, ¿podría encontrarse allí?

― Ahora está en la cascada, meditando.

¡Estaba allí y lo conocían! Por un momento, temió que se hubiera mudado a otro centro de meditación y no poder encontrarlo. Pudo volver a respirar tranquilo después de escucharlo…

― Necesito de sus servicios para…

― El monje Ishida está de vacaciones.

¿Vacaciones? ¡Un momento! La sombra de la sospecha lo inundó en ese momento, y frunció el ceño, pensando que no le perdonaría a Miroku el haberle tomado el pelo de esa forma. ¡Monje mamarracho y estúpido! Cuando le pusiera las manos encima, iba a enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones de educación.

― Miroku, deja de tocarme las narices. ― masculló.

Se escucharon unas carcajadas al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Oh, vaya! ― exclamó ― ¡Me has descubierto!

― ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en coger el maldito teléfono?

― No estoy acostumbrado a este maldito cacharro. Yo estaba paseando las cabras tranquilamente cuando empezó a hacer eco por toda la montaña y tuve que bajar corriendo a cogerlo. Suerte que llamaste más de una vez. ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Sabes lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad?

― ¿Te recuerdo que estoy incomunicado en este sitio? ― le preguntó con sarcasmo ― Ni siquiera hay mujeres…

Su mejor amigo siempre pensando en lo mismo, no aprendía. ¡Cualquiera diría que era monje!

― Los demonios de alcantarilla se han alzado, han invadido el ministerio y están sembrando el caos en las calles. ― le explicó ― Estoy en mi casa con dos hembras humanas y un niño. Necesito sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes sin volverme loco y empezar a repartir ostias a diestra y siniestra.

― ¡Espera un momento! ― lo detuvo ― ¿Has dicho que hay mujeres en tu casa?

― ¡Miroku, céntrate! ― le gritó ― La situación es desesperada.

― Bien, yo me encargo, pero no podré estar allí antes el alba.

― Miroku, son las tres del mediodía, quedan… ― consultó su reloj.

― Lo sé, pero ¿te recuerdo que estoy aislado en el monte y que soy humano? No todos podemos recorrer kilómetros de distancia dando saltos, así que apechuga con lo que tienes. ― lo retó ― Intentaré ser lo más rápido posible. Cuando esté allí, daré cuatro golpes en la puerta a intervalos de siete, tres y ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Cómo en el ejército?

― Me alegro de que lo recuerdes. Ahora mueve el culo y prepara el terreno. ― osó decirle ― No todos nos hemos dedicado a trabajo de oficina en los últimos años.

Cortó la comunicación, y se quedó mirando el teléfono con los ojos entornados. Miroku no había cambiado nada con el paso del tiempo. Seguía tan estúpidamente irrespetuoso y contestón con los demonios. Eso siempre le había causado muchos problemas en el ejército y en su trabajo actual como monje. Igualmente, iba a ayudarlos a salir de allí. Eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Sango les preparó la comida y la cena ese día ya que Kagome se sentía cansada por el agotador día y dolorida por su pequeña "disputa" con Kikio. Al recordar ese momento, se preguntó qué habría sido de ella. Su marido la dejó allí tirada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que viviera o muriera. Kikio estaba magullada por la pelea, pero no tenía ninguna lesión que le impidiera moverse. ¿Ella habría escapado? ¿O la habrían atrapado esos demonios? Si la atrapaban, sabía bien lo que iban a hacerle. Aunque siempre hubiera deseado que Kikio recibiera su justo castigo, no conseguía sentirse a gusto del todo. Sentía que podría haber hecho algo, pero no solo por Kikio, no por ella específicamente, sino que por todos los empleados del ministerio.

¡Humanos! Vivir con Kagome y con Souta lo había ablandado mucho en los últimos tiempos. Ya no era el tipo duro y letal que fardaba ser e incluso en el trabajo notaban su cambio los otros empleados y demás ministros. Estaba cambiado drásticamente. Cuando veían a su pareja, todos asentían con comprensión. Él entendió al fin el por qué. Kagome lo había cambiado en todos los sentidos en los que se puede cambiar a un ser. Él no lamentaba el cambio a pesar de todo.

Después de cenar, ayudó a Sango a fregar, cosa que no había hecho en toda su vida. Luego, llevó a la cama a Souta, no sin que antes fuera a su dormitorio a despedirse de su hermana. Habían preparado el otro cuarto de invitados para que Sango pasara la noche. Cuando apagó las luces del dormitorio de Souta, volvió a la cocina y encontró una humeante taza de té sobre la mesa. Sango lo esperaba tomando té. Se sentó frente a ella y bebió con placer el caliente y reconfortante líquido.

― Quieres decirme algo.

Sango lo miraba igual que cuando tenía malas noticias que darle en el ministerio. No sabía por dónde empezar.

― Quería hablar contigo sobre Kagome.

― Ella, ¿te ha dicho algo de mí? ―preguntó con sospecha.

― No exactamente.― suspiró ― ¿Por qué Kagome no sabe lo mucho que ella te importa? Creo que es la única persona en toda la ciudad que no lo sabe.

― Kagome sabe lo que tiene que saber.

― Siempre tan conciso. ― contra atacó.

― No me gusta hablar de ese tema.

Se bebió todo el contenido de la taza de un solo trago, y la estrelló contra la mesa. La taza por poco no se hizo añicos. ¿Por qué ese tema lo ponía tan nervioso?

― Antes, cuando estaba curando a Kagome en el lavabo, le dije que estabas preocupado por ella. ― le explicó ― Eso supongo que sí puede saberlo, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que jamás podría ocultarlo.

― Ella no lo sabía. ― añadió ―De hecho, en vez de preocupado pensaba que estabas furioso con ella.

― ¿Por qué iba a pensar algo así? ― se quejó ― Llevo un mes entero preocupado por ella, intentando…

― Pero ella no lo ve. Al fin y al cabo, estáis juntos por un acuerdo comercial, ¿no? ― le recordó.

― Otra vez ese dichoso tema. ¿Qué os pasa a las humanas? ― cerró el puño frustrado.

― Nos pasa que no nos gusta que nos traten como una mera mercancía. Nos pasa que estamos acostumbrados a que sean cariñosos con nosotras y a mostrar cariño hacia los demás. Nos pasa que para nosotras es algo tan natural enamorarse, preocuparse por alguien o llorar de pura tristeza que no podemos concebir algo diferente. Kagome retiene todos y cada uno de sus impulsos humanos, y busca en ti todo lo contrario de lo que ella ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida para complacerte.

Las palabras de Sango verdaderamente le afectaron. No sabía que Kagome estuviera reprimiendo su propia naturaleza para complacerlo.

― ¿Por qué haría algo así? ― musitó más para sí mismo.

― Porque tú no quieres una novia, ni líos amorosos. Tú quieres una amante y sólo ha hecho bien su papel para que no la eches. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que un hombre que la quiere como amante se preocupa por ella?

Eso era cierto. Sango le abrió los ojos en ese momento, y se dio cuenta de por qué había sido incapaz de conseguir que Kagome dejara de torturar su cuerpo en el último mes. Kikio la convenció para hacer todo aquello con la única intención de romper su relación, pero, a ojos de Kagome, su intención era la de ayudarla a mantenerse a su lado. Kagome estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles que él no la dejara nunca, y, nada que él dijera, habría servido para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él, sólo, había provocado que Kagome cayera en esa trampa.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer? ― le preguntó ― ¡Ayúdame!

Nunca había suplicado ayuda y menos la de un humano, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kagome. Ella, en esos momentos, parecía perdida en un rincón de su mente a el que él no podía llegar. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla?

― Tendrás que dejarle ver lo mucho que te importa.

― Seré débil… ― musitó.

― ¡Qué tonterías dices! ― le regañó ― ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi padre solía decir que mi madre lo hacía más fuerte porque gracias a ella, a mi hermano y a mí, más tarde, tenía una razón para luchar día a día con la vida que le había tocado. Nosotros le dábamos fuerza. Un hombre que no tiene ningún objetivo, ningún sueño, ni esperanza… un hombre que está completamente solo… ― reflexionó ― ¿Qué fuerza tiene ese hombre?

― Soy un demonio. ― recalcó ― Se supone que soy diferente…

― Si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo trabajando en el ministerio, es que los demonios no sois tan diferentes de los humanos como nos queréis hacer creer. A vosotros os gustan las humanas porque en vuestra educación no ha habido lugar para el cariño, la dulzura y la bondad… ― concluyó ― Ansiáis tener esa parte de vosotros que os ha sido negada y una humana os parece el camino más rápido. No niego que muchos estén verdaderamente enamorados, pero lo que buscáis es que suplamos ese parte de vosotros que os han negado.

― Yo no pienso eso de Kagome, yo…

― Ya sé que estás enamorado de ella, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar a la mujer pronunciar aquella afirmación en voz alta. Él estaba enamorado… ¿Estaba enamorado? Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando evitar que eso sucediera que ya no distinguía un sentimiento de otro. Tenía muy claro que Kagome le importaba, que ella le preocupaba y que se negaba en rotundo a dejarla marchar. ¿Eso era amor? ¡Claro que lo era! Si moriría por ella de ser necesario.

Aún aturdido por sus descubrimientos de último momento, se despidió de Sango y regresó a su dormitorio sin dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, vio a Kagome sacando ropa del armario y colocándola sobre la cama; también había productos de belleza y revistas. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Creyó que Kagome estaba descansando, mas, en lugar de eso, ella estaba desordenando toda la habitación. ¿Buscaría algo? Él no podía dejar de mirarla, fascinado, con sus nuevos ojos, sin vendas. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? Kagome era todo lo que había soñado y mucho más.

― Kagome, ¿qué haces?

Kagome se volvió al escucharlo, sujetando una percha con un atrevido vestido, y lo lanzó sobre la cama con todo lo demás.

― Estoy deshaciéndome de todo lo que compré con Kikio. Ya no necesito nada de esto… ― musitó ― Además, nunca me gustó esta ropa.

Él se alegró de oírla y levantó algunos diáfanos vestidos para echarles un vistazo. No le importaría quedarse alguno para la intimidad de su dormitorio, pero temía que a Kagome no le gustara la idea, así que se calló sus comentarios, y la observó mientras continuaba con su tarea. Ella siguió limpiando su armario, y entró de nuevo al cuarto de baño para volver a salir con un montón de botes de pastillas. Si la tuviera delante, mataría a Kikio. Ese día, Kagome había comido con ansia. Casi lloraba por el placer de haber vuelto a comer las cosas que a ella le gustaban. Él le hubiera ofrecido su propio plato de no ser porque ella se declaró llena antes de que se le presentara la oportunidad.

― ¿Qué harás con todo esto? ― le preguntó.

― Podría tirarlo a una alcantarilla. ― agarró uno de los botes y leyó el contenido ― Creo que podría contaminar todo el suministro de agua de esos demonios durante meses. ¿Cómo pude echarme esta porquería?

Se alegraba mucho de que ella pensara de esa forma después de lo mucho que habían sufrido ambos en el último mes.

― Lo que importa es que nunca vuelvas a ponerte todo esto.

Kagome suspiró al escucharlo, dejó caer el bote de crema sobre la cama, y agachó la cabeza. Él se preocupó al ver esa reacción, y temió hacer dicho algo fuera de lugar. De repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo en ese instante, Kagome rodeó la cama hasta ponerse frente a él y se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. Antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que iba a hacer, apoyó ambas manos sobre sus muslos, se alzó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros y con gruesas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, le suplicó perdón.

― Perdóname, Inuyasha.

― ¿Por qué, amor? ― le apartó el cabello de la cara ― Yo no tengo nada que perdonar.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― sacudió la cabeza, apartando sus manos ― Te he mentido… ¡He traicionado tu confianza!

Ella cayó deshecha contra su pecho y sollozó estruendosamente, repitiendo una y otra vez palabras de disculpa. A él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y le dolió algo en el pecho. No soportaba ver a Kagome en ese estado, suplicando su perdón como si él fuera inocente de todo pecado.

― Kagome, no hay nada que perdonar, ¿vale?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y lo miró sin terminar de comprender.

― ¿Por qué me perdonas tan fácilmente? ― exigió saber al borde de la histeria.

― ¡Porque no hay nada que perdonar! ― exclamó ― Los dos nos hemos equivocado desde el principio, ¿vale? Lo que importa es que ambos hemos comprendido, y no volveremos a repetirlo.

Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, como si aquello que acababa de decir fuera la cosa más extraña que había escuchado en toda su vida. A decir verdad, después de haberlo dicho, él también pensaba que era extraño. Era extraño que é lo hubiera dicho.

― Por un momento… ― se sonrojó ― Parecías humano.

Kagome y Souta lo habían convertido en humano. No en cuerpo, pero sí en alma. No tenía nada que hacer, ya estaba perdido, y le tocaba vivir con su nueva personalidad. ¡Qué demonios! No había sido tan feliz en todos sus años de existencia como lo era desde que conoció a esa pareja de hermanos, al amor de su vida. ¿Enamorado de Kikio? ¿Cuándo estuvo él enamorado de Kikio? No recordaba haberse sentido así por ella jamás. Eso sí, a su hijo lo adoró desde el primer instante a pesar de que no llegó a tenerlo entre sus brazos nunca. Se lo arrebataron antes.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― le preguntó Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Adelante. ― concedió con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué Kikio me odiaba tanto? ― tragó hondo ― Quiero decir… yo… es que… no logro terminar de entender…

Ese era el primer paso para su redención con Kagome.

― Conocí a Kikio hace casi un siglo. ― narró ― Éramos pareja y estábamos prometidos. Nuestro compromiso se rompió una semana antes de la boda.

Detuvo su relato durante unos segundos para dejar que Kagome asimilara sus palabras, y para poder encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para volver a recordar el peor momento de toda su vida. Nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie. Sus padres lo sabían porque la boda ya estaba siendo organizada y Naraku porque fue quien se interpuso, afortunadamente para él. Ahora que lo rememoraba, se daba cuenta de que Naraku le hizo en realidad un favor.

― Ella estaba embarazada, ¿sabes? ― añadió entonces ― Por eso decidimos casarnos cuanto antes.

― ¿Tienes un hijo? ― preguntó ella, atónita.

― No.

Ella se sorprendió por su respuesta después de haberlo dicho que Kikio estaba embarazada. Lo miró extrañada, pidiendo una explicación en silencio, pues no podía concebir en su cabeza aquello que le estaba contando. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Las humanas no mataban a sus hijos; no intencionadamente al menos. Las humanas tenían más corazón que eso.

― Kikio estaba embarazada de ocho meses. Un día, cuando volví del ministerio, ella tenía su vientre plano. No había niño… ― sus manos se contrajeron en puños ― Me asusté en ese momento, pensé que a lo mejor lo había perdido o que se había adelantado el nacimiento, aunque nadie me había llamado y seguía sin haber niño…

A juzgar por la mirada de Kagome, ella empezaba a comprender.

― Kikio mató a nuestro hijo. ― dijo al fin ― Se sacó a ese "pequeño monstruo", como ella lo llamó, y se casó con Naraku, pensando que ganaría más con él. A mí sólo me quiso por interés hasta que encontró a alguien mejor.

― Inuyasha, lo siento tanto…

Recibió gustosamente sus caricias y besó sus manos con cariño.

― Hace medio siglo, más o menos, volvió a buscarme. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había salido perdiendo al dejarme, y quiso volver como amantes. Llevo cerca de cincuenta años intentando deshacerme de ella. ― aclaró ― Cuando supo de tu existencia, pensó que si se deshacía de ti, me tendría. Pensó que tú eras el único obstáculo entre ella y yo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! ― suspiró ― Nunca volvería con ella, bajo ningún concepto.

Hizo que Kagome se levantara del suelo y la sentó sobre su regazo para abrazarla mientras que imágenes de un niño que nunca nació cruzaban su mente.

― Por Kikio me dio igual, pero jamás he podido olvidarme de ese niño, de mi hijo… ― admitió en voz baja.

― Y no debes hacerlo aunque no llegara a nacer. ― besó su cabello junto a una de sus orejas caninas ― Lamento todo lo que esa mujer te hizo, Inuyasha.

― No lo hagas, todo eso ha acabado. Ahora quiero que sepas una cosa, y que nunca la olvides.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y escuchó atentamente.

― Kikio jamás me ha importado tanto como tú.

No sabía exactamente quién fue el primero en lanzarse a besar al otro, pero en cuestión de segundos, volvían a besarse tan apasionadamente como antaño. Se tumbaron sobre la cama, sin importarles estropear toda aquella ropa que Kagome había apartado y sus propias prendas empezaron a sobrar. Fue Inuyasha quien, con manos temblorosas, le arrancó el vestido, y, luego, se arrancó su propia camisa y los pantalones. La tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y se situó entre sus piernas.

Inuyasha gruñó mientras la acariciaba y le dio la seca orden de que debía engordar lo antes posible. Había mujeres que incluso se hubieran sentido molestas en ese instante, pues bien podría ser síntoma de que no le gustaba. Ella no lo veía así. Inuyasha tenía razón. Los huesos marcados en la piel no era ni atractivo, ni saludable. Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de percatarse de ello antes para no cometer semejante estupidez. Aunque lo verdaderamente importante era que Inuyasha aún la quería a su lado a pesar de todo. Por eso, se abandonó a sus caricias y a sus besos. Inuyasha siempre había sido un amante muy concienzudo. Torturó sus senos con la lengua y sus manos le hicieron las cosas más maravillosas entre las piernas.

Arqueó la espalda con anticipación cuando su cabeza fue descendiendo, besando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su centro caliente y húmedo. Gritó al sentir su lengua, se retorció y tiró de su cabello en una silenciosa orden para que no se detuviera. Inuyasha se mostró de lo más obediente y complaciente. Tomó cuanto ella podía darle y no se detuvo hasta que volvió a gritar. En esa ocasión, llevada por un devastador orgasmo. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para tomar aire cuando Inuyasha la penetró y empezó a moverse salvajemente contra sus caderas. Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y lo forzó a aumentar el ritmo hasta que alcanzó su segundo orgasmo e Inuyasha se derramó dentro de ella.

Sonrió, acunando la cabeza de Inuyasha en su pecho, y agitó las caderas contra él. Inuyasha captó el mensaje e inició de nuevo aquel placentero movimiento que los mantuvo despiertos durante mucho tiempo.

Continuará…


End file.
